Wolves's Destiny
by Sweet Fantasy's Magic
Summary: Naraku is dead, but that doesn't mean that danger stopped lurking around...All of the Yôrô Tribes reunites in the Northern Mountains, as a new evil appears, and requests that Koga and Ayame get married...But Koga refuses, and Ayame is heartbroken. However, dark times are to come, and they can't escape their destiny, and Koga eventually starts developping true feelings for Ayame...
1. Prologue

**[RATING M] - For language and maybe future lemon, if I don't make those two dorks mating before their wedding. LMAO X'DD**

 _Hey there. :)_

 _After reading some fanfics about Koga and Ayame, watching the episodes in which Ayame appears, watching music videos about them, and checking up art related to them on my Deviantart account (Soniclifetime - New account is SweetFantsayDreams), I decided to give it a try and write a fic about them._

 _I felt like there wasn't enough stories related to Koga and Ayame (I mean, GREAT stories), and they have been my absolute OTP (One True Pairing) - or favorite shipping, if you prefer - when I saw the episodes with Ayame. And they also are like my absolute favorite characters, so I had to give it a try and write something romantic about them._

 **PS:** NO, I AM NOT MISTAKING THE CHARACTERS NAMES.  
I am using the orginal Japanese names's forms, but if you are confused, know that:

Koga = Kouga.

I will also use some Japanese words or terms, but I'll try to stick to the English. XD

 **I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon Characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW).  
**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _''Life is a song - sing it._

 _Life is a game - play it._

 _Life is a challenge - meet it._

 _Life is a dream - realize it._

 _Life is a sacrifice - offer it._

 _Life is love - enjoy it.''_

* * *

It was spring.

And despite the weather still being cold, it was a beautiful sunny day. The snow was slowly melting away, exposing the sleeping vegetation under its white coat. Life also showed signs of return and activities: birds were coming back, chirping happily, and hibernating animals were slowly coming out of their dens.

The strange miasma (bad air, demon scent) that had have appeared and descended on the Northern Mountains - and that would have increased the fighting between the East and North tribes, and between the West and South tribes by the same time -, had have finally disapeared, a year after it had have appeared and descended on the mountains.

But it also has left all of the Wolf Demons tribes greatly weakened. Each tribe was tense, on its guards, and slightly less agressive...but they all remain agressive in a kind of way. They've all been fighting for what seemed like ages, and the tensions between each tribes were still there, and fights were still happening...

'' _Even if the miasma is gone...they're all still fighting_ '', thought Ayame, with a sigh.

She and her grandfather, the Wolf Elder - along with the other survivors of the Northern Yôro Tribe, were heading back to their territories in the Northern Mountains.

They didn't meet or crossed the path of any other Wolf Demons or any other Yôrô Tribes yet - except for Kai and Shinta, who joined them -, but it doesn't meet they wouldn't either. Anything could happen, and with the tensions still existing between all the Yôrô tribes, they had to be careful and on their guards.

The Northern Yôrô Tribe ran and moved the whole day, but once it was twilight, the Wolf Elder told his pack that they were stoping for the night. They all noded, and soon after, they found a cave, and they made up a fire camp in the middle of it, to keep them warm.

The Wolf Elder lies down on the ground, with a heavy sigh, and Kai gived him some water to drink, and some food as well, to eat. The Wolf Elder gladly drank the water, and ate the food, then looked at Kai with thankful eyes.

-''Thank you, Kai...You're really kind'', he tells the teenager Wolf Demon, smiling gently.  
-''You're welcome, Elder'', gently smiles back Kai.  
-''Where is Shinta...?'', asked the Wolf Elder.

Kai pointed to a ball of fur that is lying on the ground nearby, a good three feet and a half away from the fire. Kai's little brother was clearly and deeply asleep from their long and exhausting running.

-''He is already asleep, Elder'', says Kai. ''Shinta still need to learn the ways of the wolves, but he tries his best to not complain and to keep it up with the pack.''

The Wolf Elder gently nods.

-''I am really sorry, if he finds it hard...but we are almost home...'', gently says the Wolf Elder.  
-''How long is there left, before that we arrive home, Elder...?'', asked Kai, blinking in questioning.  
-''I can't really tell...'', sadly sighed the Wolf Elder. ''I am old, and thus, my endurance and resistance are less stronger than in my youth...but I'd say that we'll arrive home in 2 or 3 days...'', he then added.  
-''Alright, I'll keep an eye on him, then'', gently smiles Kai, nodding.

The Wolf Elder nodded in agreement, then turned his head to the cave's entrance, and notices that Ayame was standing there, looking outside.

She had changed a bit, through the year. Her beautiful red hair had grew longer, her two ponytails now reaching the middle of her back when tied up. She had gotten more womanly curves, and became more beautiful, too. She still kept her unique iris flower pinned in her left ponytail - using it as a weapon, with that long and sharp pointy blade on which her iris was added on. Her attire also remain the same: a necklace, a dark pink and turquoise chest armor, a head band, and white wolves furs for her cape, her skirt, insteps and arm guards. Finally, her sword was hanging on her left hip, so she could draw it out...if she ever needed to use it - it was, in fact, just a decoration.

The only thing that was different, is that she was wearing more furs, since they were in the spring, and that it was still cold.

Outside of the cave, it was now dark, left for the moonlight and the stars shining up in the sky. The Wolf Elder kept checking up his granddaughter, until that she looked at him.

-''Are you wishing to go out, Ayame...?'', he asked her.

Ayame slowly nods, and gently smiles.

-''Yes, Gramps...I want to go out, if you don't mind me...'', she softly says.  
-''Alright...do you wish to be alone...?'', asked the Wolf Elder.

Ayame's smile faded away, and she bit down on her lip:...yes, she wanted to be alone...she NEEDED to be alone...

-''Yes, Gramps...I request to go out, and to be left alone, please...'', she murmures, looking away.

The Wolf Elder sighed: he didn't wanted her to be alone, but it was only because of her safety...But he understood that, this time, she needed that time, to be left alone. He softly nods, before to say:

-''You have my permission, Ayame...just stay in a safe rank of hearing, so we can be by your side quickly if you call for help...understood...?''

Ayame nods softly, and gently smiled as she looked at him, then gently says:

-''Yes, Gramps...I'll stay in the hearing rank, don't worry...And thank you, I appreciate the permission...''

The two then nodded in respect, then Ayame turned on her heels and happily ran out of the cave.

The Wolf Elder then let out a sigh, and lie down his head on his paws, staring into the fire's flames, and started to think about the year that had just passed...

All of the Yôrô tribes had been fighting to the point that they had nearly exterminated their whole species...Of course, the Wolf Demons were still numerous, but the tensions and the fightings will soon or later lead them to the extinction, if they kept fighting and killing each others...

The Wolf Elder sighed tiredly, and closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep...

* * *

This night was beautiful, yet cold.

The sky was filled with stars, and the moon was full, throwing her silver light on the forest. Ayame was running, searching for a calm and peacefull location. She heard the sound of water running through their course, and followed the sound, until that she ended up in front of a small river.

Ayame smiled gently, and looked behind her, in the cave's direction:...hmm...she was in the ranking of hearing...Good. She looked around, and found a rock nearby. She walked to it and sat on its rough, but dry surface.

Ayame then stared into the water, watching the moon and stars's reflections at its surface. She stared at the water's surface in silence for minutes, then let out a heavy sigh, and looked up at the moon, melancholy.

 _ **Be careful, Ayame.**_

Those were the last words she had have heard from Koga, nearly a year ago, and they were resonating in her head...and she sighed again, bitterly.

The handsome and young Eastern Yôrô Tribe's leader saved her from the Birds of Paradise when she was only a child, and promised her to take her as his wife when she was older, if things would got harsh...But, when she came down of the mountains, and told him about that promise...

...He didn't recognized her, nor seemed to remember the promise he vowed to her under a lunar rainbow...

Ayame rised her hand, and taked off her iris flower from her left ponytail, and handed it in front of her eyes. The flower hadn't changed, since the day that Koga saved her, and Ayame cherished it as the reason that made it possible for her and Koga to meet, that day...

Ayame even used her spiritual abilities to make the iris flower undying...It would never die, unless that Ayame herself would die...The flower also gained spiritual powers, from its exposition to the lunar rainbow's light...Since that day, Ayame was able to purify demonic auras, when using her iris flower to stab it into a demon...

Ayame sighed heavily again, and put back the iris flower in her left ponytail. She then looked up at the moon, filled with melancholy.

'' _Koga...I know that I was only a little girl back then...But...How...? How could you forget it, Koga...? How could you forget such a important and serious promise...?_ '', thought Ayame, feeling a sting of pain in her heart.

She sighed heavily again, and looked down, gritting her teeth.

-''...It hurts, Koga...'', murmures Ayame, silent tears rolling down on her cheeks. ''...Your promise, your words...they're the only thing that helped me to go through the hard training in the mountains...but the day that I come down from the mountains to meet you again...You had forgot...you had forgot about the promise...but especially...you...''

Ayame chocked, trying to say the words, but they were so painful for her...but she eventually said them out loud, silent tears of pain rolling down on her cheeks:

-''...You had forgot about me...''

Saying the words out loud added to her aching heart...but she then furiously wipped away her tears and jumped on her feet, gritting her teeth.

-''No, I shouldn't be crying...!'', she exclaims, upset at herself. ''I can't do anything, if he have forgot about his promise, even if it hurts...!''

'' _But I can't help myself, and to truly love you...with all my heart..._ '', she then silently thought, looking up at the moon again.

Ayame looked at the moon a few more minutes, then decided to go back to the cave and rest before the next morning, aware that her tribe still had a few days of running left, before that they get home...

* * *

'' **A-A-ATCHOO !** ''

Koga sniffed, and rubbed his nose with one of his arm guards, wondering if someone was thinking about him or something.

He, his friends - and followers - Ginta and Hakkaku, and the rest of his Yôrô tribe, were resting in a cave. A fire camp in the middle of the cave was keeping the place warm, and a dead wild boar was being cooked, filling the place with a delicious scent.

Naraku had finally been defeated, and it's been a whole week, now...but he wasn't responsible for his death. The Mutt - Inuyasha - was the one responsible for it...which, strangely, didn't really bothered him. In a way, Inuyasha helped him to avenge his fallen brothers, and because of that, he was thankful to him...

...Even though that he will never admit it.

-''I'm so hungry !'', exclaims Ginta, drooling at the dead wild boar. ''Please, cook faster !''  
-''Oh, god, my stomach ache so much...I'm hungry, too !'', whines Hakkaku.

The wolves whimpered, hungry too. The other Wolf Demons also complained about being hungry, but they knew very well that it wouldn't accelerate the dead wild boar's cooking. But, finally, after a few more minutes, the dead wild boar was completely cooked and ready. Everybody got a big and nice, juicy, piece of the wild boar.

Koga ate his piece of meat in silence, lost in his thoughts, then once he was done eating, he gets up and walked to the cave's entrance. Leaning his right shoulder on the rocky wall of the cave, he looked up at the moon, and stared at it, silent.

 ** _You promised me..._**

Koga closes his eyes, and remain silent.

 ** _On the night of the Lunar Rainbow...don't you remember at all...?_**

Koga grits his teeth, and kept his eyes closed.

 ** _I kept those words in my heart...They're the only thing that helped me to go through the hard training in the mountains...!_**

Koga sighed heavily, and open his eyes, looking up at the moon again.

Ayame's words were resonating in his head, again...The red haired female Wolf Demon sounded so hurt and desperate, when she told them to him...It only showed how much the promise he vowed her, that night, was important to her...

...And yet, he had forgot both of about his promise, and about HER...

But...he then remembered, and he choosed to hide it to Ayame, so that she wouldn't be following him anywhere or get in danger...

Koga sighed heavily again, and Ginta and Hakkaku walks to him, blinking in confusion: something seemed to bother their best friend...

-''What's bothering you, Koga...?'', carefully asked Hakkaku.

Ginta and him were perfectly aware that Koga hated to be asked about his problems, in general, but taking a little risk once in a while wouldn't kill them. Koga kept staring up at the moon, and remain silent for a while.

-''...Ayame...'', he murmured, so only Ginta and Hakkaku would hear him.

Ginta and Hakkaku blinked in surprise: Ayame...?

-''...I keep hearing her words, about the promise I made her...'', sighed Koga, leaning his back against the rocky wall, now, and crosses his arms on his chest armor. ''And I keep seeing the pain that it caused her, when I told that I didn't remember a thing about that promise, and her...''

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, stunned: Koga was actually confessing to them...?! That was a premiere !

They looked back at Koga, blinking.

-''Also, do you remember what she said, when she tried to drag me back to the mountains with her wolves ?'', asked them Koga.

They both shooked their heads negatively, and Koga sighed, but he repeats what Ayame told him, when they had meet again, nearly a year ago:

-''Ayame told me that it was her grandfather, the Wolf Elder of the Northern Yôrô Tribe, who had sent her down from the mountains to find me. He wanted me to keep my promise and marry Ayame, so both of our tribes, the Eastern and Northern Yôrô Tribes, would be unified into one and new Tribe.''

Ginta and Hakkaku are speechless: how is that a problem...?!

-''How...is that a problem...?'', asked Ginta.

Koga grits his teeth.

-''I doubt that I'm the right choice for the Wolf Elder's idea'', he simply says.  
-''WHAT ?!'', both shrieked Ginta and Hakkaku in disbelief.

 **BANG ! BANG !**

Ginta and Hakkaku moaned, their hands on their heads: Koga had just punched their heads.

-''Don't scream !'', he snapped, gritting his teeth. ''You want to alarm the whole pack ?!''  
-''Of course not, Koga !'', snapped Hakkaku.

Koga stares at him in shock, stunned that he actually replied back. Ginta is as shocked as Koga about that, and stares at Hakkaku with wide eyes.

Hakkaku grits his teeth.

-''You're not the wrong choice for the Wolf Elder's idea !'', he exclaims, not carring that Koga might punch him on the head again. ''I'll let you know that, while you were leaving us behind because of your speed, we often meet members of the others Tribes ! Your fights reached all of the Tribes, and you have gained their respect, Koga !''

Koga grits his teeth, and looked away.

-''...Well, he'll have to pick someone else...''

 **BANG !**

Koga let out a yelp of pain and surprise: did Ginta just actually punched him on the head...?!

-''Ginta, I will-'', he snarled.  
-''No, you're not going to do anything !'', interrups him Ginta.

Koga is beyond himself: both of his devoted friends are actually replying back to him !

Ginta sighed, and crossed his arms.

-''Koga, everybody is counting on you...WE are counting on you...'', he says. ''But most importantly, the Wolf Elder and Ayame, are counting on you...''  
-''He's right'', nods Hakkaku. ''Koga, you made a promise, and we, wolves, aren't backing off, once we gived our word, right ?''

Koga grits his teeth: he was perfectly aware of that, but...

He then sighed.

-''...Fine, you win...Tell the rest of the pack that, tomorow, we are heading to the Northern Mountains.''

Ginta and Hakkaku both nodded, and Koga showed them his back, leaning his shoulder against the rocky wall, and staring up at the moon again. They understood his silent request, and they leaved him alone, heading to the other Wolf Demons, to tell them the leader's decision.

Koga sighed heavily, staring up at the moon.

Somehow, the moon reflected Ayame's face at him, and he blinked in confusion: what the...?

Koga starts to rub his temples, groaning: Raaaah ! Everything is so confusing !

First of all, the Wolf Elder of the Northern Yôrô Tribe requests him to keep his promise and marry Ayame so their respectives tribes melds together, and to put him at their head, as their Alpha male, their leader.

Second of all, he didn't knew if he had any feelings at all for Ayame: she was only a little girl back then, when he made that vow to her...! And even if they hadve meet again, now that she's older, he still couldn't say if he shares her feelings back or not...

Koga grits his teeth.

-''Ugh...why me...?'', he mumbles.

Sighing, he looked up at the moon again, silent.

'' _...I'll go there, but...I can't keep my promise to Ayame...They will have to choose someone else to marry Ayame, and to be their new Leader..._ '', he thought.

Closing his eyes, he remain silent and motionless.

 ** _Koga...you promised me..._**

-''...Oh, Ayame...'', murmures Koga, keeping his eyes closed. ''...I'm sorry...but I can't keep my promise to you...It's...It's better that way...''

But, was it truly better, that way...?

* * *

 _Please, if you liked the prologue, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to write chapters as great as this prologue was. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll be glad to get reviews, it would help me, if I mistaked something and that it was pointed out. ^^ You can also send me a private message (PM) if you have an idea for the story that you might want me to do ? (Can be anything, but I suck at descibing stuff, most of the time X'D...)_

Thanks for reading !


	2. Chapter 1

[RATING **M] - For language and maybe future lemon, if I don't make those two dorks mating before their wedding. LMAO X'DD**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)  
_

 _I am spending a few days at my Father and his friend's place, and they have Internet there. While I was at my Mother's place, I kept my promise and I worked on **Wolves's Destiny** like I promised. ^^_

 _I have to say that I am amazed by how many readers/followers loves/likes this story, and that are willing to follow and read it (7 or 8, so far)...I really didn't expected my story to be **that** interesting, and getting those nice and positive critics really encouraged me to work hard on it. :')_

 _So, here's the first chapter of_ _**Wolves's Destiny**_ _that you've been waiting so long for, I worked so hard on it. ~_

 _ **Just make sure to read my message below, I'm explaining a few things that might (or will) help you (or some of you) in understanding a few things.**_

 _ **It is your choice, however, so if you don't think that you'll be needing my ''help'', you can skip my message(s) section and already jump to the chapter's title, below the message(s)'s section.**_

 _I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon Characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW)._

 _I only own the FCs (Fan Characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author''_** ** _:_**

 **-1.** At the begining of each every chapter, I will write a quote under the title of the chapter that fits the their content (including the Prologue - which is already done - and which is also including the Epilogue). I will precise in my message(s)'s section the name of the author of the quote - if there is one - and if it's from a show or a movie, I will also precise it here.

The quote of this chapter is from the science fiction TV series **_Andromeda,_** episode 12 ( ** _The Mathematics of Tears_** ), Season 1. _The series premiered on October 2, 2000, and ended on May 13, 2005_.

The quotes of that series are given at the begining of each episodes, and since I loved some of them, I might use two or three quotes from **_Andromeda_**.

 **-2.** You guys will agree with me that I have no choices but to **_create_** FCs for this story. Since this story is about Wolves Demons, the FCs I have created so far (3, for now) are all Wolf Demons, so here they are:

 ** _-Haru:_** '' _Haru_ '' means '' _Spring_ '' in Japanese. He is the Leader of the Western Yôrô Tribe.  
 ** _-Taiyô:_** '' _Taiyô_ '' means '' _Sun_ '' in Japanese. He is the Leader of the Southern Yôrô Tribe.  
 ** _-Yuri:_** '' _Yuri_ '' means '' _Lily_ '' in Japanese. She is an Omega female Ayame's Tribe, the Northern Yôrô Tribe, and she is also Ayame's best friend.

I will probably create more FCs later, depending on how the story will evolve...and it will also depends on your requests. :) And don't worry, you will learn more about the FCs through the story and the chapters. ~

 **-3.** For those who are wondering why I write '' _Koga_ '' instead of '' _Kouga_ '', I'm reassuring you: I'm not writing it the wrong way, I'm just using the Japanese form for the names of every character, including my FCs.

You only need to remember that **_Koga_** = **_Kouga_** **.**

I will also use some Japanese words or terms, but I'll try to stick to the English. XD

 **Here, that was my messages, I hope that you will enjoy the chapter ! ~**

* * *

 ** _The packs are reuniting_**

 _"If hope is the engine of the soul,_

 _Then duty is the navigator..._

 _And love is the fuel."_

* * *

Ayame sighed in content, as they walked into the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den...their home.

It had took the Northern Yôrô Tribe two days, to finally arrive there...but they have eventually made it, and they were welcomed by more Northern Yôrô Tribe's survivors. All were looking exhausted and nervous, but they were all happy to see that their Leader - and his granddaughter - along with other survivors of their pack, were alive.

The Wolf Elder looked exhausted, though, and he headed to a river, and drank the fresh water. He then lies down on the ground, with a heavy and tired sigh, and lie down his head on his paws, still panting a bit. Ayame walked to him, and kneel next to him, gently patting his back in his fur with her hand, looking at him with concern.

'' _Oh, Gramps..._ '', thought Ayame, sadly. '' _You look so tired and exhausted...For...For how long will you still be around with me, Gramps...?_ ''

Ayame gasped at what she just thought, and shook her head to clear up her mind.

'' _No ! Do not think such negative thoughts, Ayame !_ '', she thought in outrage at herself. '' _You know better than thinking those kind of things !_ ''

The Wolf Elder slightly stares at her when he heard her gasping, and wondered what she was thinking to react like this, but he didn't asked her out loud. The Wolf Elder rested for what seemed to be an hour, then he got up on his four paws, and Ayame gets up on her legs, too. She accompanies her grandfather through the den, and they check up on everybody, to make sure that nobody was dying or needing any medical attention.

The morning passed on nicely, without anything to happen, and it now was the afternoon.

Ayame was now training alone, in the forest near her pack's den. She had spent almost a whole year training to gain more endurance, strength and speed ... and to perfect her warrior abilities. As the granddaughter of the Wolf Elder, the Leader of the Northern Yôrô Tribe, she had to be strong enough to protect her pack - for she would become Alpha female, one day.

Ayame practiced her targeting, throwing her leaves at specific spots on the trees, never missing any of the targets. She then practiced her fighting skills, kicking in the air or even kicking in the trees, to strengthen up the skin of the soles of her feet and the skin of her fists. Finally, she draws her sword out of its sheath and practices her strikes with it, using it against a dead tree, refusing to hit a healthy tree with her sword. Even if the sword was mainly used as a decoration, Ayame wasn't stupid: she knew very well that, if she couldn't defend herself only using her claws, feet, fists and teeth, the sword would be her last resort - even if, like the other Wolf Demons, she didn't like the idea of using an other weapon either than her own body.

After training for what have been like six hours, Ayame puts her sword back in its sheath, and she sat on a rock, panting and sweating from training for so long. She had removed her white wolf pelt fur cape long ago, and it was laying on the rock, next to her. Even if it was only spring, and that it was still cold, the fresh and cold air was helping Ayame to feel better, and she throws her head back, her face to the sky and slightly leaning back on the rock. Her chest was slightly raised in the direction of the sky as well, but she was still wearing her chest armor and her necklace.

Ayame's breathing and heartbeat both slow down a few minutes after she had sat on the rock, then goes back to normal after a few more minutes. She then gets up and heads to a river nearby, kneel in front of it, joins her hands together as a cup, and dives her hands in the fresh and pure water. She takes out water from the river, still keeping her hands joined together as a cup, and drink generous quantities of the water.

Ayame then hears a running noise, and turns her head in the direction of the noise. Soon after, Shinta arrives to where she is, running, and he runs straight to her. He stops in front of her, his hands on his knees and panting.

-''M-Miss Ayame...!'', pants Shinta. ''I was looking for you...!''  
-''Easy, Shinta'', gently says Ayame. ''Please, take the time to drink some water and to calm down a bit...''

Shinta nods his head in agreement, and kneel in front of the river. Just like Ayame did, he drinks generous quantities of the fresh and pure water of the river. After a few minutes, his breathing was back to normal, and he looked at Ayame.

-''Why were you looking for me, Shinta ?'', gently asked Ayame.  
-''It's the Elder who sent me...'', answers Shinta. ''He requests that you come back to the den right now...''  
-''Now...?'', asked Ayame, frowsing a bit. ''Why...?''  
-''The Western Yôrô Tribe just arrived in our territory...'', says Shinta. ''I...I don't really understand what the Western Yôrô Tribe's Leader told the Elder and Kai, but he mentioned a kind of «Great Council»...''

Ayame froze at the mention of those words: Great Council...that could only mean...

She gets up, and head back to where she left her white wolf pelt fur cape -followed by Shinta - and puts it back on her shoulders. She then looked at him.

-''Let's get back to the den...'', she gently says.

Shinta nods in agreement, and they start heading back to the den.

* * *

They were at the den barely a few minutes later, and Ayame headed to her grandfather, while Shinta headed to his big brother Kai.

Both Kai and the Elder were talking to the leader of the Western Yôrô Tribe's Leader. He was having dark skin - just like Koga, and just like most of the other males Wolf Demons, too -, green eyes color, and his long silver hair were tied up into a ponytail, at the base of his neck, and they were reaching the middle of his back.

The Leader was wearing a similar attire as all the other males Wolf Demons, which consists of: a chest armor, a head band, and wolves furs for his loincloth, insteps and arm guards, along with some bandages at their feet.

The Leader of the Westerrn Yôrô Tribe was wearing a silver and green chest armor, a grey head band, and grey wolves furs for his loincloth, insteps and arm guards. Finally, he also had a sword that was hanging on his left hip, so he could draw it out...if he ever needed to use it, for that it was, in fact, just a decoration...pretty much like for every other Wolf Demon.

The other members of the Western Yôrô Tribe were either wandering around the Northern Yôrô Tribe's den, or staying nearby with their Leader.

The Elder saw his granddaughter coming to them, and greats her:

-''Ah, Ayame...I'm glad that Shinta was able to find you quite quickly...There are a few things that we must talk about...''

Ayame nods slowly, and looked at the Leader of the Western Yôrô Tribe with curiostiy: he was quite handsome...but she still found Koga more attractive...

-''Ayame, this is Haru, the young Leader of the Western Yôrô Tribe'', informs her the Elder, with a little smile. ''Haru, this is my granddaughter, Ayame.''

Haru blinks, looking at Ayame, then gently smiles and gently takes her hand.

-''It is an honor to meet you, Ayame'', he says, then kisses the back of her hand.

Ayame can't help but to blush a bit from the kiss: he seemed to be polite...but it's better to stay on your guards.

-''It's...an honor to meet you as well, Haru...'', says Ayame, a bit disturbed by the kiss on the back of her hand.

Haru smiled gently again, and let go of her hand. Ayame then looked at her grandfather, interrogating him with her eyes.

-''What's going on, Gramps...?'', asked Ayame. ''Shinta told me that he heard Haru mentioning something like some sort of « _Great Council_ »...''

The Elder and Haru looked at each other, then they looked back at Ayame.

-''Maybe we should talk about it in private'', suggests Haru.

The Elder nods slowly, then looked at Kai.

-''You know what to do, right ?'', he asked him.

Kai nods slowly, and a few white wolves gather around him.

-''Yes, Elder'', says Kai. ''We should be back in a few days...''  
-''Alright...be careful'', nods the Elder, again.

Kai nods again, suddenly turns around, then dashes off along with the white wolves that had gathered around him.

The Elder then headed to the main cave of their den, and Ayame and Haru followed him in there. The Elder sat on the soft and white wolves furs that were gathered into a mattress, in the back of the cave. Ayame and Haru simply kneeled down on it, their eyes locked on the old Leader.

-''Alright...it is time that I explain you about the Great Council of the Wolves'', sighs the Elder.

Ayame waits patiently that her granddfather explains her about that council, and the Elder then starts to explain her what is the Great Council of the Wolves:

-''The Great Council of the Wolves is in fact a reunion where all the packs gathers togheter. This reunion of the packs is meant so we can all talk about important things, and take important decisions concerning one of the packs, or all of them. This reunion doesn't occur so often, but the four Leaders - including me - of the four Wolf Demons packs have already agreed to make one some years ago, and it will occur in two weeks. All of the Wolf Demons packs will reunite here in our den. The Western Yôrô Tribe was the first to arrive, so now we are expecting the Southern and the Eastern Yôrô Tribes to arrive in the next few days.''

Ayame blinks, registering everything that her granddfather just told her...but she couldn't help and be curious about the reasons of this Great Council now.

-''...What is the purpose of this sudden reunion, Gramps...?'', she asked him.

The Elder looked down in silence, and Ayame turned pale:...no...he couldn't...!

-''Ayame...'', sighed the Elder. ''...I'm not stopping to repeat it to you: I am old...my time is running out, and...''

The Elder looked at her in the eyes, before to add:

-''...I can feel that my death is near, Ayame...''

Ayame goes eyes wided, and Haru grits his teeth: he knew that already, but the Elder was very respected, so it'll hurt, when he'll be gone...

-''No...Gramps, you can't be serious...!'', exclaims Ayame, pale from shock.  
-''I am serious, Ayame...'', sighs the Elder.

Ayame grits her teeth, and looked down at her hands on her knees:...the reality of his words was painful...

-''Ayame...my death isn't the main purpose of this reunion'', says the Elder. ''The main purpose of this reunion will be about you becoming the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Leader, once that I am gone...It will also be about that promise that Koga once made to you, and a few other things that isn't related only to you or Koga...''

Ayame grits her teeth more, and closes her eyes:...Leader...she has been trained her whole life to one day fill up this role...

...But...would she be ready, when the time to take her grandfather's place come...?

And Koga...will he keep his promise...?

* * *

It's been a week now, that he Eastern Yôrô Tribe was heading to the Northern Mountains.

Ginta and Hakkaku were aware that Koga had decided to «cancel» his promise to Ayame. They tried the whole time to put more sense into Koga's skull, to prevent him from doing so, but nothing to do: he was determined to not keep his promise.

The pack was still heading to the Northern Mountains, when Koga caughed a familiar sent. He stopped to run, forcing the rest of the pack to stop as well. A few minutes later, Kai and a few white wolves are running in their direction.

-''Kai ?'', says Ginta, blinking in confusion. ''What is he doing here...?''  
-''Maybe someone sent him here to talk with Koga...?'', proposes Hakkaku, as confused as Ginta.

Koga blinks, while Kai and the white wolves finally reaches them. He stops in front of Koga, panting a bit, but he seemed to have gotten more endurance, since the last time he saw him...which was like two or three weeks ago.

-''Hi, Koga'', smiles Kai, after catching back his breathe. ''It's nice to see you again.''  
-''Hi, Kai'', says Koga. ''What are you doing here...?''  
-''The Elder sent me to give you a message'', answers Kai.

Koga frowns at those words:...they were similar to those that Ayame told him, a year ago or so...

-''What's his message ?'', he calmly asked Kai.  
-''He wanted to remind you that all the packs are to reunite in the Northern Yôrô Tribe's den for the Great Council of the Wolves...'', answers Kai. ''He said that this reunion will occur in about two weeks, and he wanted you to remember that you have given your word that your pack will be part of it.''

Koga slightly goes eyes wided...before to facepalm and to groan:...great, another thing he had forgotten. He rubs his hand down on his face, and looked at Kai.

-''The Elder is lucky...we were actually heading to the Northern Mountains, but that wasn't because of the Great Council of the Wolves...'', he sighs.  
-''Oh...? For what, then...?'', blinks Kai, curious.  
-''It's...personal'', says Koga, griting his teeth.  
-''Ok, I understand...'', simply says Kai, shrugging.

With that, Koga's pack resume their path, followed by Kai and the few white wolves that were accompanying him.

They wouldn't arrive at the Northern Yôrô Tribe's den in the Northern Mountains before a week...but they will arrive in time to be part of the Great Council of the Wolves.

* * *

It's been a week, now, that Kai has left with a few white wolves, to go and get Koga.

While Kai was gone to deliver the Elder's message to Koga, the Southern Yôrô Tribe had made its way to the Northern Mountains, and arrived to the Northern Yôrô Tribe's den three days after that Kai has left to go and get Koga.

The Southern Yôrô Tribe's Leader was named Taiyô. He was having dark skin - just like Koga, and just like most of the other males Wolf Demons, too -, golden eyes color, and unlike the other Leaders, his long brown hair weren't tied up, and they were long passed his shoulders.

Taiyô was wearing a similar attire as all the other males Wolf Demons, which consists of: a chest armor, a head band, and wolves furs for his loincloth, insteps and arm guards, along with some bandages at their feet.

For Taiyô, he was wearing a silver and golden chest armor, a black head band, and black wolves furs for his loincloth, insteps and arm guards. Finally, he also had a sword that was hanging on his right hip, so he could draw it out...if he ever needed to use it, for that it was, in fact, just a decoration...pretty much like for every other Wolf Demon.

Ayame spent time chatting with Haru and Taiyô, to learn a bit more about being a Leader. Haru told her that the most important, when you are a Leader, is to lead with both your heart and your head. Taiyô somewhat agreed with Haru's words, but added that being all nice and kind isn't always good, so you have to attack and prove yourself worthy of your rank as the Leader.

Ayame also spent her time in training and helping her friends with their personal tasks, trying to keep herself busy unconsciously: she was nervous about the Great Council of the Wolves, about what would be said, choosed, decided...and about seeing Koga, after a year or so of not seeing him...

...She was still hoping, however, that he would keep his promise and take her as his mate for life...

Finally, after a week or so, Kai came back with Koga and his whole pack to the Northern Yôrô Tribe's den, along with the white wolves that had accompanied Kai.

Ayame was chatting with some of the other females of her pack, the Western Yôrô Tribe and Southern Yôrô Tribe's females has joined them as well. Ayame surprised the look of her best friend Yuri, an Omega female of her pack, the Northern Yôrô Tribe.

Yuri was a beautiful female Wolf Demon. She was having cyan sky blue eyes, and her long pale brown curly hair weren't tied up, and they were reaching her waist. A lily flower was pinned above her right hair, and just like Ayame, she would use it as a weapon...but a different kind of weapon.

Yuri was wearing a silver and dark sky blue chest armor, a white thin head band, and white wolves furs for her skirt, insteps and arm guards. Yuri was also wearing a necklace with a single moonstone. Finally, her sword was hanging on her left hip, so she could draw it out if she ever needed to use it - because, again, it was in fact, just a decoration.

Yuri was discreetly looking at Haru, who was chatting with the Wolf Elder, Haru and Taiyô. Ayame gently smiled: there was no doubts about the reasons that Yuri was checking out Haru...she was completely under his charm.

Ayame grinned, and leaned forward a bit to whisper in Yuri's ear:

-''...I'll give it to you, Yuri...Haru is quite charming and handsome...''

Yuri jumped and turned scarlet red, staring at Ayame, who bursted out laughing from her reaction.

-''They're _all_ handsome...'', mumbles Yuri, still red.  
-''Are you trying to tell me that you aren't under his charm ?'', smirked Ayame, rising an eyebrow.  
-''Do I really have to answer...?!'', exclaims Yuri, impatient and still blushing.

Ayame simply smiled gently at her best friend.

Yuri was a sweet and gentle girl...and she was more patient than her, too...excepted when she was being teased: she didn't liked it that much, but she would then laugh, her impatience gone. Yuri could be as stubborn as Ayame, sometimes, but she was clearly more patient then her. Yuri was also loyal, honest, determined, devoted, and loving...she'd be a perfect mate.

Yuri blinked at Ayame's smile, but she then smiled back gently, before to discreetly look back at Haru.

-''Alright, you got me...'', she says, blushing a bit. ''I'm...I'm under his charm...''  
-''Why don't you go and talk to him ?'', suggests Ayame, smiling big.

Yuri jumped again, and looked at Ayame with an uncertain look in her eyes.

-''Talk to him...?'', she repeated. ''Ayame, I'm not an Alpha, do you really think that he would be interested into talking with an Omega female like _me_...?''

Ayame blinked, a bit distabilized by Yuri's answer. Ayame sighed, and puts a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

-''Well, there isn't a lot of Alpha females...in fact, I'm the only Alpha female in the four whole packs, Yuri'', sighs Ayame. ''But, I'm already promised to Koga...And besides, you have all of your chances to seduce Haru.''  
-''...You really think so, Ayame...?'', murmures Yuri, looking down at the ground, tracing a random figure into the soil.  
-''Of course, I think so !'', exclaims Ayame, grinning.  
-''...Thank you, Ayame'', says Yuri, smiling and blushing gently. ''You're a great teacher...and you'll be one of the greatest Leaders of our pack, I know it.''  
-''Everything for a friend'', smiles Ayame, before to blush from Yuri's words. ''Thank you, you're really kind.''

They then both remained silent, smiling at each other.

A few minutes later, they suddenly all heard a howling: Kai and the white wolves that has accompanied him were back.

Ayame jumped on her feet and quickly walked away from the spot where pratically all of the females were gathered, and headed to the main area of her pack's den, her heart beating so fast it almost hurt. Yuri followed Ayame.

As they arrive to the main area of their pack's den, Ayame immediately spotted Koga, who was walking to the Wolf Elder, Haru and Taiyô, followed by Kai, the white wolves that accompanied him, and Koga's whole pack. Ayame felt her heartbeat increasing a little more, and she felt heat spreading through her whole body.

Koga was there...

He was chatting a bit with the Wolf Elder, Haru and Taiyô, now. Kai was welcomed by his little brother Shinta, who jumped in his arms for a hug, while the white wolves that accompanied Kai were heading to the woods nearby to chase for food. Ginta and Hakkaku where standing near Koga, listening to what the leaders where talking about.

But Ayame only has eyes for one person.

Koga...he didn't changed a single bit, excepted that his beautiful, long, black hair were slightly longer, and his attire was the same: he was wearing a silver and black chest armor, a brown head band, and brown wolves furs for his loincloth, insteps and arm guards, with a bit of indigo blue threads on his loincloth and insteps. Finally, he has a sword hanging on his left hip, so he could draw it out...if he ever needed to use it, for that it was in fact - and again - just a decoration...pretty much like for every other Wolf Demon.

Ayame noticed that he also gained more muscles pretty much everywhere: his arms, his legs, and even his chest - even though that chest armor was certainly hidding it...

Yuri was checking out Koga, too, and she could only agree with what she has told Ayame earlier: all of the Alpha males were handsome, and Koga wasn't an exception.

Though, she was having a bit of troubles not glancing at Haru...God, he was very handsome and attracting...!

Koga seemed to feel observed, and he suddenly looked in their direction. Blue eyes met light green and sky blue eyes, and time itself seemed to freeze slightly for Ayame...

Oh, how she missed those blue eyes of his...

Yuri blushed incontrollably, and whispered ''I'm leaving, see you later...'' to Ayame, who nodded slightly. Yuri then leaved, discreetly glancing at Ayame, then Koga while leaving.

Koga then took his eyes off from Ayame, and she blinked, a bit confused. Koga seemed to tell something to the Elder, Haru and Taiyô, who all nodded slowly. Koga nodded as well, then started to head in Ayame's direction, followed by Ginta and Hakkaku.

Ayame blinked only when Koga was standing in front of her, and she had to look up, since Koga is taller than her...but even so, she couldn't believe it: Koga was here.

He was here, and standing right in front of her.

But neither Ayame and Koga said a thing, and they remained silent for a few minutes, staring in each other's eyes.

-''...You came...'', finally murmured Ayame.

Koga blinked, then sighed deeply.

-''...Yeah, I came...'', he says, his eyes closed.

Ayame blinked, but didn't made any gesture to hug him or anything: there was something in the way he answered that made her feel worried. Ginta and Hakkaku suddenly put a hand on each shoulder of Koga, who looked at them.

-''Don't do that, Koga'', slightly begged Ginta.  
-''You might regret it'', adds Hakkaku, slightly begging as well.

Koga simply looked at each of them, then took off their hands from his shoulders, and looked back at Ayame, who was looking at the three of them with a questioning look.

-''...We need to talk...'', says Koga, sighing. ''...Just me and you'', he then adds, giving a warning glance at Ginta and Hakkaku.

Ayame blinked, while Ginta and Hakkaku both glared at Koga, before to turn around and leave Koga and Ayame alone.

Ayame and Koga watched them walking away, before to look at each other again. Ayame then turned around and started to walk away from Koga.

-''Where are you going...?'', asked Koga, slightly confused.  
-''Well, you want to talk to me only, right...?'', asked back Ayame. ''I know a place where we can talk and be alone...'', she then adds.

Koga blinked, then walked after Ayame, following her wherever she was leading him so they can be alone to talk. Ginta and Hakkaku watched them disappearing in the forest near the Northern Yôrô Tribe's den, and both sighed deeply, then looked at each other.

They were both aware that Koga was making a horrible mistake with his decision, and they tried to warn him and to put more sense in his head, but there was nothing more that they could do...

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as this one and as prologue were. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	3. Chapter 2

[RATING **M] - For language and maybe future lemon, if I don't make those two dorks mating before their wedding. LMAO X'DD**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)  
_

 _I am spending a few days at my Father and his friend's place, and they have Internet there. While I was at my Mother's place, I kept my promise and I worked on **Wolves's Destiny** like I promised. ^^_

 _I wasn't sure about rather posting this chapter or not...I wasn't sure about many things that I have written in within it, and I even added a few more things...but I feel like that this chapter...isn't as good as the Prologue and the Chapter One..._

 _But I realized that, even if I can judge my work by myself, that I also need your opinion to judge my work. Even though I am my worst critic, I also need external criticism, and you guys are the best judges so far, to criticize my work. :')_

 _So, here's the second chapter of_ _**Wolves's Destiny** , I hope that you guys will like it,_ _I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~_

 ** _I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon Characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW)._**

 ** _I only own the FCs (Fan Characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._**

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author''_** ** _:_**

 **-1.** The author of this chapter's quote is Jordan Sarah Weatherhead.

 **Here, that was my message, I hope that you will enjoy the chapter ! ~**

* * *

 ** _Ayame's break down_**

 _''She has a quiet confidence that screams loud. She is humble, but strong. She is stable, but rebellious. She is giving, but not naive. She chooses her battles wisely. She'll stay silent until it's time to fight...and when that time comes; FIGHT, she does.''_

* * *

Ayame silently led Koga into the forest, and to the spot where she was training herself. As they walked there, Koga slightly looked around, noticing the punching, kicking and stabbing marks inside some of the trees's bark.

-''I can see that you're still training hard'', comments Koga.  
-''Yeah'', gently nods Ayame. ''That training in the mountains was hard, but it made me stronger physically, mentally and emotionally...but mostly physically and mentally.''

They walked to the middle of the place, then Ayame turned around and looked up at him. Koga then stared at Ayame's iris flower in her left ponytail.

-''That flower...'', he started to say, ''Is it the same flower as the one on the day that we've meet for the first time...?''  
-''Yes, it is the very same flower...'', gently smiles Ayame. ''I cherished it as the reason that made it possible for us to meet, that day...''

Koga blinked, a bit shocked: it is the _same_ flower...? But it is impossible for a flower to live that long...!

-''But...if what you're saying is true, _how_ in the world is it _still_ alive and all with its bright colors...?'', he asked Ayame, slightly confused. ''A flower can't live that long...!''

Ayame smiled gently again, then rised her hand to take off her iris flower from her ponytail, then stared at it.

-''...I used my spiritual abilities to make the iris flower undying...'', she answered Koga. ''...It will never die, unless that I die myself...'', she then adds.

Koga was very surprised: she used her spiritual powers to make the flower undying, unless that herself would die...? That was a bit confusing and shocking, since it's only a flower...

...It's only a plant...

Ayame puts back her iris flower in her left ponytail, and looked at Koga again.

-''Alright, we're all alone...'', she says, slightly smiling. ''We came here because you said that we needed to talk, the two of us, alone...So, what did you want to tell me that required us to be alone...?''

Koga sighed, then looked at her in the eyes.

-''It's about that promise I made to you...'', he says, calmly.

Koga then took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, before to say the fateful words:

-''...Ayame, I'm sorry...I can't keep my promise to you...''

Ayame had felt hope at the first words...but now, she was feeling...empty, in a way.

Ayame blinked, shocked.

-''What do you mean...you can't keep it...?'', she asked, calmly, even if her voice was shaking slightly.

Koga grits his teeth, and opened his eyes: he was aware that he was hurting her, but he had to do it.

-''Ayame, you were only a child, a little girl back then, when I made that promise to you, and I forgot everything about it and you, before that your grandfather sent you a year ago or so to find me and to remind me about it...'', he says, crossing his arms on his chest armor.

He sighed deeply, before to say:

''...I had forgot, Ayame...I had forgot about you and about my promise to you...That is unforgivable from me, and I didn't stopped thinking about what you said, a year ago or so...Your words kept resonating in my mind, on and on, and I feel awful saying that I can't keep my promise to you...But I have made many mistakes, including forget about my promise to you, and about that Great Council of the Wolves...''

Koga then closed his eyes and remained silent a few seconds, while Ayame was pale and shocked: _why...why was he saying all of this...?!_

Koga opened his eyes a few seconds later, and looked at her in the eyes again, and says:

-''...I know that you love me, Ayame...And I do care about you, really...But I do not share back your feelings for me, and you deserve to marry someone that do and truly loves you back...That is why, Ayame, that I can't marry you...''

Koga was sincerely honest about everything that he has said: Ayame deserved to marry someone that will love her - and share her feelings back - and especially, she deserved to marry someone that wouldn't forget about the things that he would do, say or promise to her...

For her part, Ayame was shocked, and her whole being was trembling: all those years of hoping, waiting, training hard, patienting for him to come and keep the promise he vowed her...all of that turned into pain, fear, and sorrow...

...because he never intended to keep his word to her...

Ayame closed her eyes and brought her hands to her heart, stepping back from Koga, holding back her tears and trembling:...her heart was broken, shattered into thousand of little pieces...

...and it hurts so much...

Koga blinked, then frowned and stepped forward, a hand reaching out to Ayame...

-''Ayame...?''

 **SLAP !**

Koga yelped in both confusion and pain: Ayame just slapped him on the right cheek !

Ayame then finally let out everything: her pain, her hopes...everything.

-''Why...?'', she asked Koga, her voice shaking a bit. ''Why, Koga...?''  
-''Why what...?!'', asked Koga, confused, a hand on his right cheek.  
-''WHY DID YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME THAT YOU NEVER INTENDED TO KEEP ?!'', cried out Ayame, a hand on her heart, tears rolling down on her cheeks.

Koga didn't know what to answer: he simply didn't even know it himself, and Ayame has every rights to ask it. Ayame then suddenly punched him in the chest, only succeeding in cutting off air from his lungs, thanks to his chest armor.

-''Ayame, what the f- ?!'', exclaims Koga, gasping and ticked off.  
-''DO YOU ONLY HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW IMPORTANT THAT PROMISE WAS FOR ME ?!'', cried out Ayame again, kicking him this time.

Koga grits his teeth, then dodged and blocked her other attemps on punching and kicking him.

-''Ayame, stop !'', he tried to order her.  
-''STOP ?! WHY SHOULD I STOP ?!'', yelled Ayame, very upset. ''YOU JUST BRUTALLY BROKED MY HEART !''  
-''I didn't meant to broke your heart !'', snapped Koga.  
-'' OH YEAH ?'', yelled Ayame, again. ''ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT ?!''

Koga grits his teeth, then finally replied back to her attacks: he kicked her away. Ayame's back hitted a tree's bark nearby, and she yelped in confusion and pain. Koga then quickly dashed to her and firmly pinned her hands against the tree's bark, right above her head. He also made sure that she wouldn't be able to kick him with her feet, but it didn't prevent her from struggling.

-''LET GO OF ME !'', she yelled, crying silently and struggling.  
-''You calm down first, then I will let go of you !'', replied Koga. ''I don't want to hurt you, don't make it more difficult than it is alrealy !''  
-''THAT IS TOO LATE FOR THAT, YOU ALREADY HURTED ME, YOU IDIOT !'', yelled Ayame.

Ayame was trapped, and she couldn't do anything more to attack him...but it didn't stopped her from biting his biceps withe her teeth. Koga grunted and winced everytime, but he didn't let go of her, and his patience was seriously being tested.

-'' _Stop_ biting me, for the love of- !'', snapped Koga, very annoyed.  
-''I'LL STOP BITING WHEN YOU'LL LET GO OF ME !'', yells back Ayame.

With that, she bit him again and Koga grunted in pain: god, her teeth were _sharp._..! But he couldn't let go of her, or she'd try to kill him...and he really didn't wanted to hit her again, so he decided to support that treatment until that Ayame would _finally_ calm down...

Three hours then passed on, and they were still like that: Koga pinning down Ayame against a tree's bark, to prevent her from hurting either him of herself. Koga was slightly surprised by how long Ayame's crisis has lasted, and it was only now that he was feeling that she was calming down...slightly. His biceps were hurting and bleeding from the many bites that Ayame had gived him, and her mouth was leaking a bit of his blood.

Koga carefully and slowly let go of Ayame, then stepped aside. She seemed to be calm, and didn't move for a minute or so. She made a step away from the tree, then sharply turned to Koga and slapped him again, rewarded by a yelp of confusion and pain.

-''FOR THE LOVE OF- DIDN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH YET ?!'', yelled Koga, out of himself, now.  
-''I'M FAR FROM HAVING ENOUGH, NOR BEING DONE WITH YOU !'', yells back Ayame.  
-''SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KEEP KICKING, SCRATCHING AND BITING MY ASS UNTIL THAT YOU HAVE ENOUGH ?!'', yells Koga again, overly angry and outraged, now.  
-''NO, I'LL DO BETTER THAN THAT !'', yells Ayame again, pissed. ''I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER WITH A MUCH BETTER WEAPON THAN MY CLAWS, TEETH, FEET, AND BODY !''

Ayame then suddenly draws out her iris flower from her left ponytail swiftly, then jumped on him with a yell. Koga yelped in confusion and they both fell down to the ground, and they wrestled there. Ayame ended sitting on top of Koga and raised her hand, like if she was about to strike down her iris flower at him. Ayame then grits her teeth, let out a shriek and strikes down her right hand - the one holding the iris flower -, the sharp pointy blade pointing at Koga.

Koga yelped and catches her right wrist, thinking that she was really going to kill him...but Ayame simply stabbed the iris flower in the ground, three centimeters away from his cheek.

They both remain silent.

Ayame was shaking a bit, looking down at him in the eyes with angry tears, and griting her teeth. Koga was twitching in anger and confusion, but he remains silent. Ayame then had enough of all of this, and brutally got off from Koga, and stood up, leaving her iris flower stabbed into the ground, near Koga's face.

...She couldn't do it...

...She didn't want to make him suffer by purifying his aura...

Ayame was trying so hard to not break down into tears in front of him...She started to leave the place, stomping away from Koga, but she was stopped by a whirlwind. The minute after, she was staring into Koga's blue eyes, standing in front of her.

The wind blew a soft breeze, making their hair - still tied up in their respective way - waving gently. They both remind silent, either by choice or because they didn't know what to say. Ayame was glaring at Koga with tears, her hands clenched into fists, while he was simply staring at her light green eyes calmly.

That is when Koga saw it: in Ayame's beautiful light green eyes, he finally saw that - either than pain, sorrow, anger, humiliation, heartbreak and shock -, there was also _fear_.

Koga frowned slightly, a bit confused: there was fear...? What was she afraid of...?

-''...What are you afraid of, Ayame...?'', he softly asked her.

Ayame grits her teeth, and looked away from him, still crying silently. Koga blinked, getting worried, now: that was the first time that Ayame stopped looking at him straight in the eyes.

-''Ayame, what are you afraid of...?'', he repeated.  
-''Why do you care anyway ?!'', she sbapped back, as an answer, looking back at him with tears of anger.

Koga groaned in frustration: god, she was so stubborn, just like him...He kinda liked it...but it wasn't the time to care about that, he had to make her talk, because he somehow felt that it was important.

-''I care because you just spent _three hours_ trying to beat the heck out of me...including biting me to the blood, mainly...!'', he answered her, seriously. ''And I told you earlier that _I care for you_ , so will you _please_ tell me what you're afraid of...?''

Ayame kept glaring at him, crying silently, and remain silent, refusing to answer to his question. Koga waited patiently, staring at her in the eyes with a firm look, and crossed his arms on his chest armor. The message couldn't be more clear: he would not leave her alone, unless if she answered his question.

-'' _...For the last time, what are you afraid of, Ayame ?_ '', repeated Koga, again, staring into Ayame's eyes intensively.  
-''You should know what I'm afraid of !'', snapped Ayame, making Koga jumping from surprise.  
-''Well, I don't freacking know what you're afraid of, so _please_ , will you answer to the damn question so we can move on ?!'', snapped back Koga, slowly losing his patience.

Ayame twitched, then punched him in the face on his left cheek. Koga yelped, then snarled in anger, a hand on his left cheek, his eyes throwing lightnings at Ayame.

-''ARE YOU FREACKING KIDDING ME ?'', yells Ayame, fire in her eyes. '' _YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M AFRAID OF ?!_ ''  
-''SINCE I'M TELLING YOU SO !'', yells back Koga. ''GOD, JUST TELL ME WHAT IS IT, MAYBE I'LL CAN HELP YOU ?!''

Ayame grits her teeth, and closed her eyes, her hands clenched into fists. She remain silent for a minute or so, while Koga was waiting patiently still for an answer from her. However, Ayame finally had enough to hold back her pain...

...and bursted into sobs, wrapping herself with her arms, making Koga to jump in confusion.

-''I'm afraid because _I only have a year left to live_ , because of you !'', cried out Ayame, glaring at him and sobbing.

Koga felt like if she had kicked him in the balls: now, he was remembering why not even a single Wolf Demon has ever backed off, once it's word has been gived to the opposite gender, especially if it was a vow of love...

-''You have canceled your vow to me, and you have broked my heart !'', snapped Ayame, with tears of anger. ''Do you remember now, _why we, wolves, never back off, once that we have gived our word ?!_ ''

Koga blinked, still remembering more information:...Wolves mate for life, and only once in their entire life...

 _...because they fall in love only once in their entire life..._

...and if a promise, a vow - especially, a vow of love - was to be canceled, they would get heartbroken, _and they would die from that heartbreak within a year..._

Koga felt the bittersweet feeling of fear invading his mind, and he slightly turned pale, his eyes locked on Ayame.

 ** _It's about that promise I made to you...Ayame, I'm sorry...I can't keep my promise to you...I know that you love me, and I do care about you...but I do not share back your feelings for me..._**

Koga closed his eyes, gritting his teeth:...he has done it...He has canceled his vow, and now, because of him...

 _...Ayame has only a year left to live..._

-''...What have I done...?'', he murmured in a breath.  
-'' _You have canceled your vow to me, and you condemned me to die !_ '', cried out Ayame. '' _Here's what you have done !_ ''

Ayame then wrapped herself in a whirlwind, sobbing - the wind making Koga to open his eyes.

-''Ayame, wait...!'', exclaims Koga, a hand reaching out to her.

Ayame didn't answered him, and as soon as the whirlwind was gone, she was no longer there.

Koga was now completely alone.

-''Damn it...'', he murmured.

Koga then sighed, and looked at Ayame's iris flower, still stabbed into the ground, where Ayame left it. Koga gritted his teeth, then walked to the iris flower, kneeled down, then gently pulls it out from the ground with his right hand, and stared at it silently.

He heard footsteps, but didn't have to look up to know who it was, because he recognized the scents of Ginta and Hakkaku. They walked to him and stopped at a good distance from him, and both remained silent. Both knew that they didn't have to say anything, aware that Koga was aware that he made a horrible mistake, so they waited for him to talk.

-''...Ginta, Hakkaku...'', murmured Koga, still looking at the iris flower. ''...I'm so sorry...''

Ginta and Hakkaku blinked, then frowned: Koga was appologizing...?

-''Why are you appologizing, Koga...?'', carefully asked Hakkaku.  
-''...Because you both tried to warn me about this...And I didn't listened to your warnings...'', murmured Koga, as an answer.

Ginta and Hakkaku both remained silent: it is true...they really tried to warn him...excepted that they didn't told him straightly that his decision would lead to Ayame's death, in a year...And both were aware that Ayame dearly loved Koga...

-''...We should have told you straightly what would happen, when you told us about your decision...'', murmures Ginta, looking to the ground.  
-''Yeah...'', agrees Hakkaku, also looking to the ground. ''That way, we could have helped preventing this from happening...''

Koga blinked, then looked at his two best friends: they were actually taking the blame on them...?

No, they didn't deserved this. They didn't deserved to take the blame for any of _his_ mistakes.

Especially _this_ mistake...

-''...Guys...'', sighed Koga, still holding Ayame's iris flower in his hands. ''... _I am_ the only responsible for this horrible mistake...You two have nothing to blame yourselves for...''

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Koga, still feeling horrible to have let it happen.

The three remain silent for a few and long minutes. Koga then stood up slowly, still holding Ayame's iris flower in his right hand, staring at it.

-''...I have to make amends for this horrible mistake...'', he says.

Ginta and Hakkaku both stood up as well, staring at Koga.

-''Koga...there's nothing that you can do to repair this...'', says Hakkaku, sadly.  
-''Yeah...'', agrees Ginta, sadly.

Koga looked at him, with a serious and determined look in his eyes.

-''There is certainly something that I can do...'', he firmly says. ''I don't know what I can do yet, but I know someone that might know it...''

Koga then quickly walked in the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den's direction, and Ginta and Hakkaku silently followed him.

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	4. Chapter 3

[RATING **M] - For language and maybe future lemon, if I don't make those two dorks mating before their wedding. LMAO X'DD**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)  
_

 _I am spending a few days at my Father and his friend's place, and they have Internet there. While I was at my Mother's place, I kept my promise and I worked on **Wolves's Destiny** like I promised. ^^_

 _I'm glad that you guys loves this story so far, it is very encouraging for me, and I am working so hard to keep it interesting. :') One of my main concerns is the length of my chapters: Are they too long ? Are they too short ? Am I making too many things happening in the same chapter, or on the inverse, is there lacking things happening in the chapters ?_

 _In this chapter, I show you a bit more about Haru and Taiyô, being FCs that I made up for this story to work out. I wanted you guys to judge for me if they have their place in this storry so far, and I hope that you will like them, for I am working so hard to make everything interesting about them, too - even if they aren't supposed to exist._

 _So, here's the third chapter of_ _**Wolves's Destiny** , I hope that you guys will like it,_ _I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~_

 ** _I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon Characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW)._**

 ** _I only own the FCs (Fan Characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._**

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author''_** ** _:_**

 **-1.** The author of this chapter's quote is Lord Byron.

 **-2.** I was inspired by something from the novel series _**Witch Song**_ for the crescent moon mark on Koga and Ayame's necks.

 **Here, that was my message, I hope that you will enjoy the chapter ! ~**

* * *

 ** _A new vow_**

 _''Love will find a way_

 _Through paths where_

 _Wolves fear to prey.''_

* * *

It was the afternoon, now.

Koga walked in the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den - still followed by Ginta and Hakkaku-, discreetly looking around and searching for Ayame...but he couldn't find the redhead Wolf Demon Princess anywhere.

Koga headed to the Wolf Elder's cave, still holding Ayame's iris flower in his rigth hand. Ginta and Hakkaku stayed outside of the cave, while Koga walked in there. As he walks deeper inside the cave, he smelled the scents of the Wolf Elder, Haru and Taiyô...

That was fine: every single Wolf Demon will learn about his horrible mistake anyway, so better talk about it with the Elder in front of Haru and Taiyô...

The Wolf Elder was chatting with Haru and Taiyô about random stuff - most likely, about his first young years as the Leader of his pack -, and stopped talking when he saw Koga - but more when the scent of blood reached his nose.

Koga walked until that he was in front of the Wolf Elder, then kneeled down in front of him. The Wolf Elder was a bit shocked to see all the biting marks on both Koga's biceps, but he didn't asked him how it happened. Haru and Taiyô were silent, looking at Koga, then at the Wolf Elder, waiting.

Koga then sighed, and looked at the Wolf Elder straight in the eyes.

-''Elder, I made the most unforgivable and horrible mistake possible...'', he says, calmly.

The Wolf Elder frowned a bit.

-''What is that mistake, Koga...?'', he calmly asked.

Koga closed his eyes, then reached his right hand to the Wolf Elder, and puts down Ayame's iris flower on the furs in front of the Wolf Elder, where he was sitting. Koga then get his hand back to him and puts it down on his lap.

-''...I have canceled my word, my very vow of marrying her, to Ayame...'', simply answers Koga, keeping his eyes closed.

He didn't had to say anything more, those simple words were enough to make them understand what his horrible mistake was.

Haru opened his mouth in shock, his eyes wide open. Taiyô seemed to be outraged and shocked. The Wolf Elder, for his part, was very shocked as well.

The Wolf Elder closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

-''...Why did you do that, Koga...?'', he softly asked him.

Koga kept his eyes closed, and grits his teeth.

-''...Elder...Ayame was only a child, a little girl back then, when I made that promise to her...'', he says, crossing his arms on his chest armor. ''...And I personally think that she deserve to marry someone that do and truly loves her back...Someone that will remember what he do, say or promise...'', he then added.

Koga sighed, then says:

-''...I made many mistakes, Elder, including forget about my promise to Ayame, and about the Great Council of the Wolves...That is why, Elder, that I can't marry her...I know that she loves me, and I do care about her...but I do not share back her feelings for me...But now, because of me, Ayame only have a year left to live...Because of that, that is why I doubt that I'm the right choice for your idea, Elder - which consists of marrying your granddaughter, so both of our tribes would be unified into one and new Tribe.''

The four of them then remain silent. Everything that Koga said was pratically just a repetition of what he said to Ayame, excepted for the part where he was saying that she has only a year left to live because of him.

Taiyô suddenly punched Koga in the face, who yelped and ended in Haru's arms, pratically. Spitting out a bit of blood, Koga snarled at Taiyô.

-''What the fuck was that for ?!'', he snarled, pissed.  
-''For your stupidity !'', snarled back Taiyô. ''You have condemned Ayame to die within a year ! This year !''  
-''YOU THINK THAT I'M NOT AWARE OF THAT ?!'', yelled Koga, a centimeter away from Taiyô. ''I AM PERFECTLY AWARE OF WHAT CANCELING MY VOW IS COSTING TO AYAME ! SO DON'T FREACKING BARK IT BACK AT MY FACE, YOU SON OF A DOG !''  
-''I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU PATHETIC FLEA BAG !'', also yelled Taiyô, also a centimeter away from Koga.

 **BANG ! BANG !**

Koga and Taiyô moaned, their hands on their heads: Haru had just punched their heads, and he looked annoyed.

-''Will you please cut it off already ?!'', he says, annoyed. ''Don't you think that the situation is already enough complicated ?! Get back to your places !''

Koga and Taiyô gritted their teeth, and glared at each other in silence, but they took back their places.

-''Thank you, Haru'', sighed the Wolf Elder.  
-''My pleasure, Elder'', nodded Haru in respect.

The Wolf Elder then looked at Ayame's iris flower, still in front of him in the furs. Koga silently looked at the Wolf Elder: he looked so tired...he really didn't needed this...

-''Elder...This is my mistake, and I have to make amends for it...'', he softly says. ''I _want_ to do it, but I don't know what I _can do_ to...repair this awful mistake...'', he then adds.

The Wolf Elder looked at Koga, who stared at him straight in the eyes.

-''...The only way to save my dear granddaughter, Koga, is to share back her feelings for you...'', sighed the Wolf Elder.

Koga remain mute from shock: to save Ayame, he have to fall in love with her...?!

Taiyô laughed slightly, because of Koga's face, and Haru glared at him as a warning. The Wolf Elder, for his part, simply sighed.

-''Koga...you already care for Ayame...'', he says, sighing. ''If you truly want to make amends for what you've done, and to save her, you have to share back her feelings for you within a year...Before it is too late for her...''

Koga blinked, then nodded slowly, and stared at Ayame's iris flower, still in the furs in front of the Wolf Elder.

-''I didn't chosed you only because of your strength and because of your vow that you made to Ayame, Koga'', softly says the Wolf Elder. ''I also chosed you because you are loyal, honest, passionate, determined, and devoted...All of those qualities are the qualities of a great Leader...''

Koga nodded slowly again, still staring at Ayame's iris flower. He gently grabs it with his right hand, and stood up slowly, looking at the Wolf Elder straight in the eyes.

-''...Thank you...'', he simply says.

The Wolf Elder nodded softly, before to look at Haru and Taiyô.

-''Haru, Taiyô...The Great Council of the Wolves will still take place tonight, so...I would appreciate it, if you could keep this delicate situation for yourselves, for now...'', asked the Wolf Elder.  
-''Keep it for ourselves...?!'', exclaims Taiyô, standing and protesting. ''Elder, he condemned your granddaughter to die within a year, and you want us to keep it silent ?!''

Koga was about to deal with Taiyô, when Haru also stood up and faced Taiyô, his eyes sharpened.

-''Ayame already feels humiliated enough like this'', calmly says Haru, with a cold and firm voice. ''If you blow it up all away at the council, it will only worsen up things for all of us.''  
-''And _how_ is it supposed to worsen up things, Haru ?'', asked Taiyô, sarcastically.

Haru made a step forward in Taiyô's direction: he looked very calm, despite looking a bit...mad. Taiyô gritted his teeth, but didn't stepped away from Haru's approach.

-''If you blow it up all away at the council, tonight'', starts saying Haru, with a cold and firm voice, ''what do you think will happen, Taiyô ? Well, here's what will probably happen: all of our wolves brothers and sisters will only focus on this particular information...''

Haru made another step in Taiyô's direction, and this one clenches his hands into fists. Haru didn't care about it, remain calm, and kept talking:

-''If you already forgot about this, Taiyô, the Great Council of the Wolves is in fact a reunion where all the packs gathers togheter. This reunion of the packs is meant so we can all talk about important things, and take important decisions concerning one of the packs, or all of them...''

Haru then swiftly grabbed Taiyô by his neck, making this one yelping in confusion. Koga and the Wolf Elder also both jumped in confusion: for Haru to do that, he was certainly mad.

-''So, let me tell you _one thing_ , Taiyô...'', growls Haru, staring at Taiyô straight in the eyes. ''You better shut your mouth up and _think about the others_ , not only about your pathetic self, or I will personally take care of you... _Did I made myself clear ?!_ '', he then snarled, slightly tightening his grasp around Taiyô's neck.

-''C-Clear as crystal...!'', gasped Taiyô.

Haru glared at Taiyô, then let go of his neck. Taiyô gasped and coughed a bit, while Haru turned around to face the Wolf Elder.

-''Elder, we will keep this information about Koga and Ayame for ourselves...'', nodded Haru in respect. ''However, we don't know how long it will take, before that our wolves brothers and sisters learn about this...''  
-''I am aware of this, but I can only thank you to try and keep it for yourselves, for now'', says the Wolf Elder, a bit relieved.

Koga thought that they were done talking, so he turned around and started to leave.

-''Koga...? Where are you going...?'', asked the Wolf Elder.

Koga turned around slightly.

-''I thought that we were done talking, so I was leaving to go and...find Ayame'', he says, calmly.  
-''Find Ayame...? What do you mean, by that...?'', asked the Wolf Elder, a bit worried.  
-''Ayame...ran away, Elder'', carefully answers Koga, closing his eyes. ''She was greatly distressed, which isn't surprising, regarding what is awaiting her...''

Koga then sighed deeply.

-''...I will find her, and I will bring her back here, Elder'', he says, turning around and leaving.

* * *

Koga walked out of the Wolf Elder's cave, still holding Ayame's iris flower in his right hand. The sun was setting down, and there was no time to lose.

Ginta and Hakkaku were still waiting outside of the Wolf Elder's cave, and as soon as he walked out of it, they walked to him.

-''So...what are we going to do, now...?'', asked Ginta.  
-''Well...You two may stay here'', answers Koga, looking at them. ''As for me...I am leaving to go and find Ayame...I have to make amends for what I've done to her...''  
-''Alright, understood'', nods Hakkaku. ''Be careful, Koga.''  
-''I'm always being careful'', slightly smirked Koga.

With that, he wrapped himself in a whirlwind, and as soon as the whirlwind was gone, he was no longer there.

* * *

Koga ran through the forest for what seemed to be like an hour or so.

Jumping on a giant rock above a cliff, he looked down at the rest of the forest, spreading at the bottom of the cliff. Ayame could be _anywhere_ , by now...

Koga looked down at Ayame's iris flower, that he was still holding in his right hand. Rising his hand up, he smelled the flower, closing his eyes.

Ayame's scent was mixed up with the iris flower's scent...that'll be enough to track her, and to find her...

Taking his hand - and the iris flower - away from his face, Koga smelled the air deeply, trying to find a trace of Ayame's scent...

...and he found it.

Opening his eyes, Koga jumped down off from the giant rock, and practically down the cliff. He landed on a tree's branch sticking out from the cliff's rocky wall, half way from the ground. Koga then jumped off from the tree's branch, and finally landed on solid ground. He then started to run again, following Ayame's scent, to find her.

* * *

Ayame was standing on the edge of a cliff, facing the sunset with closed eyes.

It's been three hours, now, than she ran away from Koga, to come here and to cry her soul out. She was feeling completely devastated...there was no other words to describe how she was feeling.

All those years, she had kept Koga's words - and the memory of their first meeting, too - in her heart, and cherished them so hard...She was maybe only a little girl back then, it didn't prevent her from falling in love with Koga through the passing years that followed that day and night, when they saw the Lunar Rainbow.

And Ayame had also trained so hard, all those years...

She had challenged every opponent that was stronger than her, and didn't stopped to train hard, until that she had finally beaten each of them. She had learned _everything_ needed about life with a mate, to be prepared for the day that she herself would _finally_ become somebody's mate for life - that somebody being Koga.

Ayame has made many sacrifices, since the begining of her training in the mountains...She did _everything_ to grow up into a fine and strong warrior lady...for Koga.

To make him _proud_ of his fiancée...

...And yet, she was feeling like a complete _failure_...

A familiar scent suddenly reached her nose, slightly taking her out of her misery, and it was soon followed by footsteps, but she remained motionless and facing the sunset, keeping her eyes closed.

Koga remained silent, but gently and carefully walked to Ayame, and stopped behind her, three feet away from her. He didn't need to see her face to know that she was still greatly distressed, and he didn't wanted her to jump at his face and to try and beat the heck out of him again.

Koga stared at her back silently: even when looking completely devastated, she was still beautiful as the sunset...And yet, he couldn't lie to himself. He clearly prefered to see Ayame as she truly was - happy, devoted, stubborn and mischievous - than being completely...broken.

Koga grits his teeth, and took a deep breathe, before to sofly say:

-''Ayame...''

Ayame clenches her hands into fists, but didn't turned around to face him.

-''...Leave me alone...'', she says, gritting her teeth.

Koga shook his head: well...she remain stubborn, even when she is completely broken...that is a good thing, though...

-''No'', he firmly says. ''I'm not leaving you alone.''

Ayame grits her teeth even more, snarls, then sharply turned around to face Koga with all of her might. She looked tired...mostly from crying, obviously...but right now, she was pissed.

-''What do you want, now ?!'', she snapped, glaring at Koga. ''Breaking my heart wasn't enough, you have to torture me with your presence, now ?!''  
-''I didn't came here to torture you, nor to hurt you, in any way'', sighed Koga.  
-''I'd rather not see you anymore !'', snapped Ayame, showing her back to him again.

Koga felt a bit hurt by her harsh words, but he didn't replied to them: he deserved them, even if they were hurting.

-''You might not want to see me anymore, Ayame, but I can't leave you'', he calmly says.  
-''Oh, really ?!'', snapped Ayame, turning back around to face him again. ''What's preventing you from leaving, Koga ?! Aren't you impatient to freacking leave and go to marry that human, Kagome ?!''

Koga twitched at those words: really ?! She was attacking him with that ?!

-''For the love of- There's never been anything between me and Kagome !'', he snapped, glaring into Ayame's eyes.  
-''Yeah, like if I'd believe that !'', sarcastically says Ayame, pissed. ''The last time that I saw you around her, you were completely _enamored_ !''  
-''I _thought_ that I loved her !'', snapped Koga, again. ''God, Ayame ! I realized long ago that I only wanted to use her to find the Shikon Jewel shards ! And besides, she was in love with that Mutt, Inuyasha !''  
-''Contragulations !'', sarcastically snapped Ayame, throwing her hands in the air. ''You realized that after I left you, or only at the very end ?!''  
-''When you left it became slightly clear, but it's only a few weeks after that you left that I realized it !'', snapped back Koga. ''That Mutt nearly died and disappeared into the waters of a river, but when he appeared again, she have thrown herself in his arms, crying ! _That couldn't be more clear !_ ''  
-''Well, you can still freacking leave and marry whoever you want, for what I care !'', snapped Ayame. ''You have broked my heart, and you condemned me to die in a year ! And there's nothing that anyone, not even you, can do to prevent it from happening ! Now, leave me alone, and go back to where you came from !''

With that, Ayame showed her back to Koga again, crossing her arms on her chest armor, her eyes closed, with tears, and griting her teeth. She was very hurt, and desperate...but she'd rather be alone and face her fate without seeing the responsible that caused it.

Koga sighs deeply, grits his teeth, then walked the meter that was separating him and Ayame. He stops right behind her, and slowly leaning forward, he whispers in her left ear:

-''...There is a way that I can save you, Ayame...''

Koga hears that she stopped breathing, either by confusion, surprise, or shock. He stood straight behind her, waiting for what she'd do or say. He was still holding her iris flower in his right hand, and she didn't noticed it the whole time.

Ayame was a bit shocked:...there is a way that _he_ can save her...?

She slowly turns around to face Koga, and looked up at him with an uncertain look. Koga doesn't move a single muscle, his eyes locked on her. Ayame swallows, and closes her eyes, griting her teeth.

-''...You say that you can save me...'', she says, her voice shaking. ''But I know that it's not true...''  
-''I'm serious, Ayame'', says Koga, calmly. ''There is a way that I can save you.''  
-''I have no time to lose with your lies !'', snaps Ayame, angry again. ''There's absolutely _nothing_ that you can do to save me, Koga ! _Nobody_ can !''

Koga swiftly grabbed Ayame by her shoulders, careful to not scratch her with her iris flower - that he was still holding with his right hand. Ayame yelps, surprised by the sudden move, and stares at Koga with confusion. Koga was also staring at her with a firm look, griting his teeth.

-''There is something that I can do, because your grandfather told me what I have to do to save you !'', he exclaims, not letting go of her.

Ayame blinks, surprised and shocked at the same time: _he told her grandfather about this ?!_

-'' _You told my grandfather about this ?!_ '', she exclaims, outraged. '' _Are you insane ?!_ ''  
-''I am aware that he didn't needed that, but I had to !'', protests Koga, still not letting go of her. ''He was the only one that could tell me what I had to do to save you, Ayame !''  
-''And what did he told you ?! That there's nothing that you can do to save me ?!'', snaps Ayame, her face a centimeter away from his face.  
-''No ! He told me that, to save you, _I have to share back your feelings for me within a year !_ '', exclaims Koga, his face also a centimeter away from her face.

Ayame's eyes widened from shock and surprise: she clearly didn't excepted an answer like that. Her mouth started to shake, and she closed her eyes. Koga, for his part, sighed, and let go of Ayame, still holding her iris flower with his right hand. He looked at her in silence, waiting for Ayame to say something...but she seemed too shocked to say anything, so he softly asks:

-''...Do you still love me, Ayame...?''

Silent tears rolled out of Ayame's closed eyes, and down on her cheeks. Her mouth was still shaking, but she said nothing for a few minutes. Koga waited patiently for her to say something.

-''...Y-Yes...'', finally murmures Ayame, her voice shaking. ''...I-I still love you...I always loved you, Koga...Why can't you see it...?''

Koga grits his teeth, and closed his eyes:...he wasn't blind, he saw that she was loving him, a year ago or so...but he didn't felt worth of her love...

How could he, when he had completely forgot about her and about his vow...?

-''...Ayame, I'm not blind...I saw that you were in love with me, a year ago or so...'', he softly says, his eyes closed.  
-''Then why did you canceled your promise to me ?!'', exclaims Ayame, staring at him with both anger and confusion.  
-''...I remembered about that promise I made to you, Ayame...and because I had forfot about both you and that promise, I didn't felt worth of your love.''

Ayame twitches: _was he serious ?!_

-''Not worth of my love ?! YOU SAVED MY LIFE WHEN I WAS ONLY A LITTLE GIRL !'', she yells, outraged. ''HOW COULD YOU NOT BE WORTH OF MY LOVE ?!''  
-''Because I had forgot about you _and_ about my vow to you, Ayame !'', exclaims Koga, annoyed and repeating what he said. ''And, the worst of all, I had forgot _why we, wolves, never back off once we gived our word !_ That kind of oblivion is not what you should except from someone that you love !''  
-''I DON'T CARE !'', yells Ayame, again.

Ayame then swiftly grabs Koga by his ponytail and, using it to make him lean forward, pulls his face down to her, earning a yelp of confusion from him.

-''I DON'T CARE IF YOU FORGET THINGS ! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE NOT PERFECT !'', yells Ayame, very angry. ''I ONLY CARE ABOUT THE FACT THAT I FREACKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS LIKE HELL !''

Koga smirked slightly, even if he was feeling a bit of pain from his hair being pulled...

There she was...The Ayame that he liked: stubborn, devoted, determined - maybe a little bit too angry and dominant -, but she was even more beautiful like that.

Koga gently grabs one of her hands with his left hand, cutting her off in her shouthing: she was looking confused, now. Koga was smirking, and his eyes were locked on her eyes.

-''...What...?!'', she exclaims, impatient and confused.  
-''...You're becoming more beautiful, when you're angry...'', he says, smirking.

Ayame can't help herself and blushes strongly: he was complimenting her...?

Koga let go of her hand, and make her let go of his hair. Staring at her in the eyes, he finally shows her his right hand. Ayame blinks, seeing that he was holding her iris flower.

-''...I want to save you, Ayame'', calmly says Koga.

Ayame grits her teeth, and gently takes her iris flower from him, then carefully pinned it back in her left ponytail. Once that she was done doing so, Koga gently grabs both of her hands in his hands, staring at her. Ayame looked up at him, and stares at him straight in the eyes.

-''...I am making the vow to save you, and to share back your feelings for me within a year'', calmly says Koga. ''I won't let you die because of my mistakes, and this time...I will keep my word to you, no matter what'', he then adds.

Ayame closed her eyes, griting her teeth, and started to shake. She wanted to trust him, to believe him, but...

-''...You broked - and forgot - your word once already...'', she says, with a shaking voice. ''...What tells me that you won't forget your vow now, or back off on it...?''

Koga stares at her in silence, then pulled Ayame to him. Leaning forward, he closes his eyes, and puts his face into her neck. Ayame's breathing brutally stopped, and she tenses up: w-what was he doing...?

Koga breathes against her neck, gently. He was about to do the one - and only - thing that will prevent him from forgetting about his vow, again...

Ayame was motionless, wondering what he was doing, then jumped a bit when Koga softly licked her neck. Koga then gently nibble her neck...

...and suddenly, but gently and firmly, he bites her neck on the left side lightly.

Ayame jumped again and squeaked, feeling a little pain in her neck, but Koga firmly kept her still. A bit of Ayame's blood was now coming out, and Koga took his teeth from her flesh to lick her blood, and he only stopped once that the blood has stopped coming out.

Koga finally stood straight again, staring at where he has bitten Ayame on the left side of her neck. The small bite mark was already healed, and the scar was resembling to a crescent moon, silver in color.

Ayame quickly put a hand on her neck and gasped.

-''What did you do...?!'', she exclaims, shocked, feeling the small mark's pattern on her neck.  
-''...You perfectly know what I have done'', calmly says Koga.

Indeed, Ayame perfectly knew what Koga has done...but it was so unnexpected, even for her. Koga closes his eyes, and breathes deeply, before to say:

-''...I marked you as my mate...for eternity.''

Ayame is too shocked to even react immediately.

 ** _...I marked you as my mate...for eternity._**

That simple line was resonating in her mind like a breeze...Koga then suddenly leans forward thowards her again, and he shows her the left side of his neck. Ayame jumped at that gesture, perfectly understanding what he wanted her to do.

-''Koga, no...'', she says, her voice squeacking slightly.

Koga then looked at her straight in the eyes, and firmly, he orders her:

-''...Do it, so I can never forget about you and my vow ever again.''

Ayame felt her whole being melting under the words: he...he wanted her to mark him as her mate, perfectly aware that once it is done, he might not find another mate, if he ever failed to save her. That could only mean that...

 _...he truly wanted to save her and to share back her feelings for him..._

Koga shows her back the left side of his neck, and just like he did with her, Ayame marked him as her mate for eternity, too.

Once she was done, Koga stood straight again, and, closing his eyes, he puts a hand on the left side of his neck, to feel the mark's pattern there. A minute later, he open his eyes, stares at Ayame in the eyes, then gently takes her hands again. Ayame remain silent from the shock of what they just actually did.

-''...Those marks on both of our necks will constantly remind me about you...and about my vow, too...I won't forget, this time.''

A breeze blew a soft breeze, making their hair waving around them, while they were staring at each other in silence. Ayame felt that her heartbeat was speeding up...but the sun had set, now, and it was time to head back to the den.

-''...The council will begin soon...we should get back to the den...'', she says.  
-''Yeah, you're right...'', slowly nods Koga.

The second after, a whirlwind wrapped each of them, and as soon as the whirlwinds were gone, both were no longer there.

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	5. Chapter 4

**_[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out. X'DD_**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)_

 _I am back from my summer vacation and I'm at my college's residences room on the campus, since last 19 of August (but didn't had Internet access in my room before the Monday (21 of August), so I prefered to wait before showing signs of life. X'D_

 _So, I've been able to write around 3 new chapters while my summer vacation, but...I kinda losed my touch. I wasn't sure if I should send this chapter or not, but I sent anyway so you guys can tell me if I'm on a good direction or not (your opinions counts for me)._

 _...I just hope that it will be good enough for you all._

 _So, here's the fourth chapter of **Wolves's Destiny** , I hope that you guys will like it, I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~ _

_**I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW.)**_

 ** _I only own the FCs (Fan characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._**

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author''_** ** _:_**

 **-1.** The author of this chapter's quote doesn't really seem to have a name, but it was writen Celtic Wolf Code.

 **-2.** You guys will agree that even if it is a fanfiction, that sometimes only sticking to the CCs isn't enough, and it includes species as well, for me.

I ''created'' a new species of demons for the plot of my story, which is **_Tiger Demons_** _._ I will introduce the Tiger Demons's species and 3 more FCs that I created for this story in the next chapter.

 **Here, that was my message(s), I hope that you will enjoy the chapter ! ~**

* * *

 ** _The Great Council of the Wolves_**

 _''_ _Protect your family._

 _Honor the elders._

 _Teach the young._

 _Be loyal to your friend._

 _Voice your opinion._

 _Stand your ground._

 _Take charge when others show weakness._

 _Play when you can._

 _Work when you must._

 _Always leave your mark.'_ _'_

* * *

It was the night, now.

The moon was already high in the starry sky, sending its bright, silver light, down on the land. There was a huge fire in the middle of the Northern Yôrô Tribe's den main area, and the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western Yôrô Tribes where gathered around it.

The only things missing, that would allow the council to start, were Koga and Ayame.

Yuri - Ayame's best friend - was standing near the Wolf Elder, and she was starting to get slightly worried: where was Ayame...? The last time she saw her, was earlier that morning, and she had left her with Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Seeing Ginta and Hakkaku near the fire, Yuri locks her eyes on them, sharpening them in suspicion. The two seemed to feel observed, because they looked at her after a minute, and they widen their eyes a bit:...who was that, and why was she staring at them with suspicion...?

Yuri grits her teeth, then walks straightly to Ginta and Hakkaku. Haru - the Western Yôrô Tribe's Leader - was facing Ginta and Hakkaku on the other side of the fire, and watches Yuri going to them with a discreet look.

The young Omega female was really beautiful, with her long pale brown curly untied hair, and her beautiful cyan sky blue eyes...She was mesmerizing Haru, without even being aware of it.

Ginta and Hakkaku, for their part, didn't know what to expect from the young Omega female: they only knew which pack she was from - Ayame's pack -, thanks to her white thin head band, and white wolves furs for her skirt, insteps and arm guards.

Yuri stops in front of Ginta and Hakkaku, staring at them intensively with suspicion - but not with menacing intentions.

-''...Are you...Koga's friends...?'', she calmly asks them.  
-''Yes'', answers Ginta, blinking in confusion. ''We're Koga's best friends, in fact...I am Ginta.''  
-''And I am Hakkaku'', adds Hakkaku, confused too.  
Yuri gently smiles, and hold out her hand to them.  
-''Nice to meet you, Ginta and Hakkaku'', she gently says. ''I am Yuri, Ayame's best friend.''  
-''Nice to meet you too, Yuri'', gently smiles Ginta, shaking her hand gently.  
-''Yeah, nice to meet you'', agrees Hakkaku, smiling gently and gently shaking her hand, too.

Haru was still watching them from the other side of the fire, in silence, and his arms crossed on his chest armor. He could sense that Yuri wanted to ask them something, and he has an idea about what she wanted to ask them.

-''I have something to ask you, guys...'', hesitantly says Yuri, griting her teeth.  
-''What is it...?'', asks Ginta, blinking.  
-''...Do you know where are Ayame and Koga...?'', asks Yuri.

Ginta and Hakkaku should have expected that question, but they didn't. Both became a bit nervous, and rubs their necks, avoiding Yuri's look. Yuri frowns a bit, becoming slightly more suspicious, now.

-''Well...'', says Ginta, nervous. ''It's...''  
-''Complicated...'', says Hakkaku, also nervous.

Yuri sighs: why were they nervous...? She wasn't being menacing or anything, just suspicious and slightly worried about her best friend...

-''Ginta, Hakkaku...'', sighs Yuri, crossing her arms on her chest armor. ''I just want to know where they are...''  
-''We...We don't know where they are...'', says Ginta, nervous still.  
-''You don't know where they are...?'', repeats Yuri, blinking in confusion.  
-''No...'', answers Hakkaku, nervous still as well. ''We're sorry to not be able to answer you...''  
-''But...How can't you know where they are...?'', asks Yuri, getting more suspicious. ''Koga's your best friend...! And Ayame is his fiancée...!''

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't know what to say: they really didn't know where Koga and Ayame were...And the only thing they knew was that Koga left to go and find Ayame, for what he did...

Haru decided to intervene, to help them. He calmly walks around the fire, thowards the three Omega Wolf Demons. Ginta and Hakkaku saw him approaching and they stares at him. Seeing them staring behind her above her shoulders, Yuri slowly turns around, and fell face to face with Haru.

-''Koga and Ayame somehow fight each other'', calmly says Haru. ''He said something that he shouldn't have said to her, and Ayame ran away. Koga leaved her alone for three hours, then decided to leave and go find her to apology for what he said. I guess that Ayame ran quite away from the Den, and that they're probably on their way back here, by now.''

Ginta and Hakkaku let out silent sighs of relief: Haru didn't completely lied about what happened, but he avoided telling the truth as well, which was certainly better that way.

Yuri blinks, a bit shocked - because she didn't expected to ever talk with Haru. She then shakes her head, and stares at him with suspicion.

-''...And what did he say ?'', asks Yuri, suspicious. ''I can only guess that it was serious, because Ayame's got one hell of a character, to get so easily upset like that !''  
-''I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't answer to that question'', calmly answers Haru. ''I promised that I wouldn't say anything and yet, I told you what was about it...in a way. And besides, it is between Koga and Ayame.''

Yuri sharpen her eyes, still suspicious: he was right, but it didn't helped her to not worry about Ayame... and whatever Koga said to her, it was obviously very serious...

Haru was incredibly calm and didn't fear to look at Yuri in the eyes, which made her blushing after a minute or so. Ginta and Hakkaku were looking at each of them, wondering what would happen.

-''...Alright...'', mumbles Yuri, looking away. ''...Thank you for let me know about the situation, at least...''

Yuri was about to walk passed Haru, when two whirlwinds appears behind Ginta and Hakkaku, making them to slightly jump in surprise, also forcing Yuri to sharply turn around to face the whirlwinds, while Haru was staring at them calmly and silently. While Ginta and Hakkaku both are both turning around to face the whirlwinds as well, the whirlwinds are slowly disappearing...

...to finally reveal Koga and Ayame.

Ginta and Hakkaku silently sighs in relief: he made it...Koga made it just in time to be back with Ayame for the Great Council of Wolves...

Yuri blinks in surprise, her eyes on both Koga and Ayame:...something about them was different...

Haru is the first to notice the silver crescent moons scars marks on both Koga and Ayame's left sides of their necks. Slightly frowsing in surprise, he looks at Koga in the eyes, and Koga slowly shakes his head, answering Haru's silent question: he didn't forced Ayame in any way, or Ayame would be looking extremely angry and outraged.

Yuri then also notices the silver crescent moons scars marks on both Koga and Ayame's left sides of their necks and her eyes widen in surprise and shock:...what the heck happened between these two...?! She stares at Ayame with a questioning look, but Ayame slowly shakes her head. ''Not now, later...'', she silently mimics, and Yuri bites down on her lip, griting her teeth, but she remain silent.

Finally, both Ginta and Hakkaku notices the silver crescent moons scars marks on both Koga and Ayame's left sides of their necks as well, and they widen their eyes in surprise and shock, staring at Koga. Koga grits his teeth and, just like Ayame did, he silently mimics the words ''Not now, later...'', too. Ginta and Hakkaku both blinks, but they remain silent and they slowly nods at Koga, showing that they understood.

With that, they finally all head back to their respectives packs. Ayame kneels down on her knees, next to her grandfather, on his right side, while Yuri silently kneels on her knees behind Ayame.

The Wolf Elder discreetly looked at his granddaughter, and blinks in surprise when he saw the silver crescent moons scar mark on her neck:...that mark...

 _...it was the mark of mates for eternity..._

...That could only mean one thing: if Ayame's got that mark on her neck, then it is obvious that Koga's got it as well...The Wolf Elder doesn't say anything about it, and looks at the other Tribes, gathered all around the fire.

Taiyô, for his part, sharpen his eyes, glaring at the left side of Koga's neck - as he walks to take place by the fire on his pack's side -, then grits his teeth: if he thought that marking Ayame would make amends for his horrible mistake...

Finally, when the moon was at its zenith, the Wolf Elder sat a bit more straightly, then looked at each of the three other Leaders solemnly, and calmly says:

-''Koga, Haru, Taiyô...and my other fellow Wolf Demons friends...Welcome to our Great Council of Wolves. I am glad to see that all of you were able to gather here in time for this special reunion...In consequence, I declare that it can officially begin...''

All of the Wolf Demons cheered in agreement, and the Wolf Elder patiently waits for them to calm down. Once that they all calmed down, he spoked again:

-''If we are all gathered here, it is because we have to talk about political reasons, and some other things as much important for all of us...''

The Wolf Elder slightly looked at Ayame, then looked at all of the others again and spoked again:

-''To begin this reunion properly, the first thing we will talk about is about my succession for the new Leader of the Northern Yôrô Tribe...As you all know, I am old, and I can feel that my death is near, which is unavoidable...That is why, when I will be no more, that it will be my granddaughter Ayame that will became the new Leader of my pack.''

There are shocked gasps, but no one protested or anything, for that the females of their species were as great born Leaders as the males of their species...maybe even more great than them.

Looking at Koga, the Wolf Elder questions him silently. Koga slightly shakes his head, then stood up to speak:

-''...As you are all knowing it already, Ayame and I are engaged together...However, for...personal reasons, you will all have to wait another year, before to see that wedding, and the unification of the Northern and Eastern Yôrô Tribes into one and new Tribe, to become reality. ''

There are surprised gasps, following Koga's declaration: his words were clearly waking up their curiosity. Taiyô was about to reply something venomous, but a glare from Koga, Haru and the Wolf Elder dissuaded him from doing so.

Ayame didn't said anything, and waits that the othe Wolf Demons starts chatting and talking, before to stand up, and to walk away from the fire. She heads to a small cliff nearby, and watches the stars and the moon in silence. Foot steps are soon heard, and she doesn't turn around, already knowing who it is.

Koga remain silent, and takes place at her side, and also looks up at the stars and the moon. He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know how Ayame felt, because of his decision to postpone their wedding to the next spring without even talking about it with her in the first place.

After a few minutes of silence, Koga grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

-''...I'm sorry, Ayame'', he simply says.

Ayame blinks, and stops staring at the starry sky to look at him, silently. She didn't needed him to voice the reason of his apology.

-''...You don't need to apology'', she replies, calmly. ''Not when there's nothing to apology for.''  
-''You're agree with what I said...?'', asks Koga, looking at her, slightly surprised.

-''...If I wasn't agree with what you said, you'd already know it'', slightly smiles Ayame.

Ayame then makes the gesture to take his hand...but stops halfway, hesitating, then takes her hand away, apparently changing her mind. She then looks away, slightly to the starry sky again, while Koga kept looking at her for a moment, before to also look up at the starry sky again, too.

Three hours then passed on, and the four Yôrô Tribes spoked about numerous things: training, possible alliances, quantity of food available, weather, ancestors, upcoming unions, upcoming newborns, etc...

While the adults were talking about important things, the few children from the four Yôrô Tribes were seen running and playing around, but not too far from their parents. Meantime, Koga and Ayame came back to take their places by the fire again.

Koga also finally decided to treat his arms - thanks to the many bites that Ayame gave him earlier that day, they were covered with bite marks that has stopped to bleed and that has slightly started to heal already. He headed to a river nearby, kneels next to it and threw some water on both of his arms. He then manages to put bandages around them. Satisfied, he returns to the fire, and talked with a few fellow Wolf Demons.

Taiyô never stopped glaring at Koga the whole time, but Koga ignored him: he was aware that Taiyô was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he unwillingly condemned Ayame to die within a year. But the Wolf Elder asked them to keep that fact secret for now, and Taiyô was clearly doing big efforts to not blow it away.

Finally, at a moment, the Wolf Elder looked at Haru:

-''My friends, Haru and his pack have something important to say'', he calmly says.

Haru nods slowly in respect at the Wolf Elder, while all the other Wolf Demons stopped talking and chatting.

-''Thank you, Elder'', calmly says Haru.

The Wolf Elder nods slowly, and Haru breathes deeply, before to speak:

-''My pack and I wanted to warn everybody of a new danger.''

He waits a bit that the information enters everybody's mind, then spoked again:

-''On our way to come here, we saw a new miasma, yellow in color, descending all around on the Northern Mountains...It will soon reach the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den. We didn't noticed any changes in our behaviors or our health yet, but right after we noticed that yellow miasma, we've been attacked by a few Tiger Demons and a few Birds of Paradise...they attacked us and they...killed a few members of my pack without any valuable reasons either...''

Haru closes his eyes, griting his teeth:...it was hard, for any Wolf Demon, to lose its brothers and sisters...

There are a few outraged gasps, and some protestations, following Haru's words: how dare those filthy cats those filthy birds to attack Wolf Demons...?!

And without any valuable reasons, provocations or whatsoever...?!

Haru breathes deeply again, then adds:

-''The Leader that was leading those few Tiger Demons claimed that they were coming to claim back what's theirs...our territories, in other words. He said that him and his followers will kill every single one of us, and hunt down the few survivors, if there are some...and the Birds of Paradise clearly allied themselves to those Tiger Demons.''

There is silence, then...

-''...So, they want war...'', mumbles Koga. ''That's not good...''  
-''They want to annihilate us all, of course it's not good !'', snaps Taiyô, very angry.  
-''But...we didn't do anything !'', protests Ayame.  
-''We respected our vows of peace and to not attack the Tiger Demons !'', adds Yuri, upset.  
-''Well, _they_ didn't respected theirs !'', snarls Taiyô. ''If they want to fight, then we'll fight !''  
-''...Well then...we will have to train more and harder, if we want to survive...'', says Kai, griting his teeth.

Haru grits his teeth.

-''...We've all been trained since we were able to run...a training that increased our strength, our endurance, our rapidity, our mind... _everything_ was increased, through our training...'', he says, griting his teeth.  
-''Then why do you look...worried...?'', asks the Wolf Elder, calmly.

Haru closes his eyes for a moment, then open them to look at the Wolf Elder in the eyes, and says:

-''...We are strong, Elder...but they are ten times stronger than us, and they are more muscular than us, to match their strength...They easily beat and killed many of my friends, and the rest of my pack and I barely managed to escape them...''

Haru then remain silent, and all didn't needed him to say anything more:...they were puppies, compared to those giants...

Tiger Demons were dangerous, and even more stronger than Wolf Demons...but to be honest, they didn't knew a lot of things about them...Only that they were living in Tribes, not Packs, and that some of them were known for having a horrible character. Finally, Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons rarely had any interactions, excepted for a few wars about territories...wars that were solved by vows of peace and of no attacks on each other...

...a vow that has been canceled by the murder of pratically half of Haru's pack.

On the other side, the Birds of Paradise were Wolf Demons's natural - and deadliest - enemies. They've been fighting each other for thousand of centuries, about their territories mainly, and no vows of peace has ever been done, since that the Birds of Paradise were refusing any agreement.

-''Did that Tiger Demon Leader told you his name...?'', asks the Wolf Elder.  
-''No, Elder...'', answers Haru, shaking his head. ''He didn't said his name in any way, the whole time we fought.''  
-''His name is Osamu'', calmly says an unknown voice, coming from the main path leading to Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den.

In the blink of an eye, all of the Wolf Demons jumped on their feet, snarling at a few figures slowly approaching them by the main path leading to the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den...and those figures were very muscular. When they were close enough to the fire, the intruders stopped a few meters away from the four packs of Wolf Demons, and all of the Wolf Demons gasps in shock and slight outrage:

...Those intruders were actually _Tiger Demons_...!

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	6. Chapter 5

**_[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out. X'DD_**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)_

 _So, again, I wasn't sure about sending this chapter for many reasons (like, the reason behind the attacks of the Tiger Demons, etc.)...but I still need YOUR opinion to be sure that my story is still interesting and worth reading, so I still sent it._

 _...I just hope that it will be good enough for you all._

 _So, here's the fifth chapter of **Wolves's Destiny** , I hope that you guys will like it, I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~ _

_**I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW.)**_

 ** _I only own the FCs (Fan characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._**

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author''_** ** _:_**

 **-1.** The author of this chapter's quote didn't had any name, unfortunately.

 **-2.** You guys will agree that even if it is a fanfiction, that sometimes only sticking to the CCs isn't enough, and it includes species as well, for me.

So, here's 3 new characters that I completely introduce (well, one is still refered by his name only):

 ** _-Takehaya:_** '' _Takehaya_ '' means '' _Strong and fast_ '' in Japanese. He is a Tiger Demon, and he is the Leader of the main allied Tiger Demon Tribe.  
 ** _-Keiko:_** '' _Keiko_ '' means '' _Grace_ '' in Japanese. She is a female Tiger Demon from Takehaya's Tribe, and she's also his fiancée.  
 ** _-Osamu:_** '' _Osamu_ '' means '' _Lasting law_ '' in Japanese. He is a Tiger Demon, and he is the Leader of the main enemy Tiger Demon Tribe (he is NOT from Takehaya's tribe).

 **Here, that was my message(s), I hope that you will enjoy the chapter ! ~**

* * *

 ** _New allies_**

 _''Trust the wisdom of your soul..._

 _It knows the way.''_

* * *

The Tiger Demons were massive.

The males's skin was darker than the females's skin - which was paler - and they were tall and massive, thanks to their muscular body. The females, however, were smaller than the males - they were just a bit taller than a female Wolf Demon, and slightly shorter than a male Wolf Demon - and they were slender. All of the Tiger Demons were having pointy ears - just like the Wolf Demons -, turquoise eyes color, and the color of their hair was either black, white, or orange (redhead). For their clothing, they were all wearing tiger furs - either orange and black, with a bit of white, or white and black - for their head band, loincloth - skirt for the females -, insteps and arm guards. However, they were all wearing a silver and black chest armor - the only thing in the Tiger Demons's attire that was looking the same, along with the sword hanging on either their right or left hip. Finally, all of the females were having a lily flower - the same flower as Yuri - pinned above either their right or left ear.

Only one female Tiger Demon has a lily flower pinned above both of her right and left ears, and she was incredibly beautiful.

Her long black curly hair weren't tied up, and they were reaching her butt. Two long curly strands of hair were starting from under her lilies flowers, passing on her shoulders and reaching down to her waist. Her skin was pale - the same as Ayame's skin's color, basically -, and she was wearing white and black tiger furs for her thin head band, skirt, insteps and arm guards, along with a cape - just like Ayame. Finally, she was also wearing a necklace with two turquoises gems and one moonstone between them, in the middle, and a sword was hanging on her left hip.

She was standing a bit behind the one that seemed to be the Leader of the Tiger Demons.

The Leader of the Tiger Demons's hair were white and short to his shoulders, with two long strands of hair reaching his chest. His skin was dark - the same as Koga's skin's color, basically -, and he was wearing orange and black tiger furs for his head band, loincloth, insteps and arm guards. Finally, his sword was hanging on his left hip as well, and he looked muscular and strong.

The Wolf Demons, were snarling, growling, showing their teeth, and on their guards.

-''How dare you to come here on our territories ?!'', snarls Taiyô, showing his teeth. ''You are not welcomed here, so turn around and _leave our lands this instant !_ ''

The Leader of the Tiger Demons frowns a bit, sharpening his eyes at Taiyô.

-''...My Tribe and I didn't came here to fight, _Wolf_ '', calmly says the Leader, insisting on the word «wolf». ''And besides, it is not your territory, but those White Wolves's territory.''

His words surprised the Wolf Demons:...how did he knew that it was the Northern Yôrô Tribe's territory...? Was their sense of smell as great as theirs...?

Koga, Haru, Ayame, Yuri, Ginta, Hakkaku and the Wolf Elder were surprised and silent, but before that this one can asks any questions, Taiyô snarls deeply, then dashes straight thowards the Leader of the Tiger Demons. This one remain motionless until the last second...

...and kicks Taiyô away, in his chest armor, with incredible strength.

Taiyô landed at the feet of his pack, gasping for air: the kick was incredibly strong...!

-''My Tribe and I didn't came here with bad intentions, _Wolf_ '', calmly says the Leader of the Tiger Demons. ''But if you are to attemp on my life, or on any of my Tribe's members's life, know that we will defend ourselves.''

Taiyô snarls at him, standing up carefully, and he was about to say something, but a glare from both Haru and Koga made him to shut his mouth up. For his part, the Wolf Elder seemed to be curious about those intruders, and he slowly walks to the Tiger Demons's Leader, stopping a few feet away from him.

-''...May I know how you passed our sentries...?'', calmly asks the Wolf Elder, curious.  
-''We simply hit on a pressure point on their necks'', calmly answers the Leader. ''It made them falling unconscious,  
without further harm...Your sentries weren't easy to catch - thanks to their speed -, and they nearly sounded the alarm, but we managed to catch them and to hit their pressure points.''  
-''I see...'', softly says the Wolf Elder.  
-''We brought them with us'', calmly adds the Leader.

Raising his left fist, he made a sign to his fellow Tiger Demons friends. Ten Tiger Demons soon walks passed the Wolf Elder, bringing the unconscious Wolf Demons sentries on their shoulders. They walks to the other Wolf Demons, and once they are at a few feet away from them, the Tiger Demons carefully puts down the unconscious sentries on the ground. After it was done, the Tiger Demons turns around and walks back to their Tribe, while the Wolf Demons Sentries were taken care of.

-''It is...very nice of you'', says the Wolf Elder, a bit surprised. ''What's your name...?''  
-''My name's Takehaya'', calmly answers the Leader of the Tiger Demons, nodding in respect. ''And this is Keiko, my fiancée'', he then adds, nodding at the female Tiger Wolf that was standing behind him a bit.

Keiko slightly bows her head in respect at the Wolf Elder, who nods back in respect as well.

-''...It is nice to meet you, Takehaya and Keiko'', he calmly says. ''I am the Wolf Elder, but you can call me Elder, like everybody.''

Haru suddenly stomps straightly at Takehaya, who remain calm and staring at him as he stomps thowards him, not feeling real intentions to attack him from Haru. Keiko slightly steps back at Haru's approach, but she remain near Takehaya.

Haru stops in front of Takehaya, slightly glaring up a bit at the Tiger Demon, since he was a bit taller than him. Haru grits his teeth, while Takehaya remain calm and silent, waiting for Haru to say what he has to say.

-''...It is a bunch of your species that killed half of my pack'', says Haru, through his teeth. ''And you said that the Leader of those murderers is named Osamu...?''  
-''That is right'', calmly nods Takehaya.

Haru clenches his hands into fists, still griting his teeth: Takehaya knew that asshole...but neither him or his fellow Wolf Demons friends knew anything about those Tiger Demons...

Takehaya seems to sense Haru's anger and slight curiosity, but he remain perfectly calm. Looking at the Wolf Elder, he says:

-''...I don't know what you were all talking about'', starts saying Takehaya, ''and it's certainly none of my business, but my Tribe and I came here to offer our help to you, and to all of your fellow Wolves friends, to fight against Osamu.''

Posing a bit, he then adds:

-''I only request three things: **1.** That we can be allowed to stay here with your kind, and that no harm is done to any members of my Tribe, for that we won't do any harm to anyone of your kind - unless if they attemp on our lives. **2.** That this occasion allows both of our species to exchange our cultures and knowledge with pleasure and passion, if you want it. **3.** That we can talk in private, just all of the Leaders, alone.''

Takehaya then remain silent, waiting for an answer.

His requests were simple, and surprisingly, positive and interesting. The Wolf Elder ponders Takehaya's request in silence, while Koga, Ayame and Taiyô approaches to take place near Haru and the Wolf Elder. Taiyô was still incredibly angry, but he remain silent.

After a few minutes of silence and pondering the requests of Takehaya, the Wolf Elder nods slowly:

-''...I agree with your requests, Takehaya'', calmly says the Wolf Elder.

Takehaya nods in respect, and relief can be seen in his eyes...and pratically in all of his fellow Tiger Demons friends, as well.

The Wolf Elder then turns around to face all the four Yôrô Tribes, and the shocked and outraged faces of his fellow Wolf Demons friends.

-''...Yôrô Tribes, I remind to _all_ of you that you are on the Northern Yôrô Tribe's territory - _my_ territory'', calmly says the Wolf Elder. ''I ask that everybody shows respect and tolerance for our visitors, on pain of being expulsed out of my territory...Did I made myself clear ?''  
-''Yes, Elder'', answers every Wolf Demon.

Nodding in satisfaction, the Wolf Elder heads to one of the empty caves of his pack's den, followed by Takehaya, Keiko, and their packs. Ayame, Koga, Haru and Taiyô also follows them in silence.

The Wolf Elder shows the cave to the Tiger Demons's Tribe.

-''It is one of the few caves that are still empty'', he calmly says to Takehaya. ''We do not know how your kind is living, but I can assure you that this will offer you a great protection against rain and cold, once that a fire is started, inside the cave.''  
-''We somehow also found a use for the caves'', gently says Takehaya. ''We will be just fine in this one, thank you, Elder. I promise that I will tell more about that traitor of Osamu tomorow.''

They both nodded, and with that, the Tiger Demons's Tribe enters the cave, while the Wolf Demons are all heading to their respective caves for the night.

* * *

The next day, Takehaya, Keiko, Ayame, Koga, Haru, Taiyô and the Wolf Elder all gathered in the main cave of the Wolf Elder's den, to discuss about Osamu...the Tiger Demon Traitor.

Taking comfortable spots to sit or to kneel down, Takehaya starts to tell everything to the five Wolf Demons, about the traitor:

-''Everything started a few weeks ago. Tiger Demons are living in small tribes, which are leaded by a Leader that has carefully and wisely been chosen by the members of the tribe, by a vote. That's how I became the Leader of my tribe, a few weeks ago. I was already popular among my fellow Tiger Demons friends, and they all respected me...excepted for Osamu and his tribe. Osamu was - and is still - thirsty for power and control, and he was also jealous of me and my popularity. He wanted to be more respected and appreciated than me...so he tried to turn the other tribes against me, in hopes that they would vote my exil - or worse, my death. However, the other Tiger Demons weren't stupid, they immediately understood what he was up to, and what he feared the most happened: all the tribes voted for his exil, along with his tribe.''

Posing for a few seconds, Takehaya keeps telling his story:

-''His exil infuriated Osamu above everything, above reason. He vowed to annihilate every Tiger Demon that had voted for his exil, along with his tribe...and the members of Osamu's tribe, also furious, decided to follow their Leader, no matter what. Osamu also vowed to become the most powerful and feared of all the Tiger Demons, and to gain more power, at any costs.''

Takehaya then sighs, before to conclude:

-''The only way to beat that traitor of Osamu, his tribe and their allies, is that Tiger Demons and Wolf Demons become allies...That is why the other tribes - I mean the tribes that are counting among my allies -, my Tribe and I, are offering our help to fight against Osamu, his tribe, and all of their allies.''

Silence followed those words. Koga, Ayame, Haru, Taiyô and the Wolf Elder were a bit shocked by those revelations. But Koga then frowns, remembering what Haru said about the attack his pack suffered from, on their way to the Northern Mountains...

-''Wait, there's something you didn't told us...'', he says, frowsing. ''Haru said that, during the attack of his pack, that Osamu claimed that he and his tribe were coming to claim back what's theirs, which is our territories, in other words. Were you aware of his plan ?''

Takehaya blinks, slightly surprised, and Koga has his answer: the Tiger Demon didn't knew about those plans of his tiger «brother»...

-''He really said that...?'', calmly asks Takehaya, even if a spark of outrage could be seen in his eyes.  
-''Yes'', answers Haru, griting his teeth. ''Like I said last night, he and his tribe killed half of my pack, without showing any mercy.''  
-''The filthy rascal...'', hisses Takehaya, through his teeth, and clenching his hands into fists.

Ayame felt that there was something that he wasn't telling them, and blinks.

-''There's still something that you're not telling us...'', she murmures. ''You called Osamu a traitor, and I since you didn't know about his plans of killing our kind...''

Takehaya grits his teeth, still clenching his hands into fists: he looked angry, no doubts about it. Keiko, who remain silent the whole time, softly puts a hand on his arm, then looked at Ayame and answered:

-''...Not only was Osamu jealous, but he has also attacked our Tribe on our wedding day, ruining it and forcing us to remain engaged only, for now...and a few Tiger Demons were killed as well, on that attack...''

God, her voice was so soft and gentle...!

But her answer shocked Ayame: Osamu dared to attack Takehaya and Keiko's Tribe on their wedding day ?!

-''...Tigers usually don't mate for life'', then calmly explains Keiko. ''We're...more festive, and sexual activities during some festivities do occurs quite frequently. But there are exceptions, and some of us do mate for life, when they truly love their partner.''  
-''I see...'', simply murmures Ayame, slightly red from Keiko's explanations.

Keiko smiles sadly: she looked calm, but there was sadness in her beautiful turquoise eyes. Takehaya still looked angry, and even though that Keiko kept her hand on his arm, he was barely able to control himself.

-''...We are accepting to become your allies'', says the Wolf Elder, after pondering on what Takehaya told him.  
-''Thank you for accepting'', slowly nods Takehaya. ''Together, we have a greater chance to defeat Osamu and his allies, now...''

Taiyô, who couldn't wait any longer, jumped on his feet, glaring at Takehaya and Keiko, making everybody to jump in surprise.

-''I don't believe a single word that you said !'', he agressively says.  
-''Taiyô...'', starts saying the Wolf Elder.  
-''They're _Tiger Demons_ !'', cuts him Taiyô, agressive. ''What tells us that they're not trying to spy us to find an easier way to trap us and kill us ?!''

This time, it is Takehaya who has to calm down Keiko. His fiancée jumped on her feet, snarling her soul out at Taiyô, clenching her hands into fists. Knowing that she wouldn't attack anyone, he calmly gets up on his feet, before to softly put his hands on Keiko's shoulders. But Keiko was still incredibly outraged by Taiyô's words.

-''If we wanted to kill any of you, do you really think that we would have came here to talk about _alliances_ and _offering_ our help to save _your kind ?!_ '', she exclaims, outraged and glaring at Taiyô.

Taiyô grits his teeth, glaring back at Keiko: he didn't trust any of those Tiger Demons, not even their Leader and his fiancée. Haru then brutally forces Taiyô to sit down again, now glaring at him as well.

-''It is stronger than you, right ?! You _really_ need to see enemies _everywhere_ , even when they come to offer their help !'', he exclaims, exasperated. ''Now, you better shut up, if you don't want my fist in your face !'', he then adds, slapping the back of Taiyô's head.  
-''Ow !'', exclaims Taiyô. ''Why you little- !'', he then snarls.  
-''For the love of- Will you shut up already ?!'', exlaims Ayame, very exasperated.

They all stare at Ayame with surprised looks, while Ayame was glaring at Taiyô.

-''How you became a Leader, despite being a complete moron is beyond myself, but _learn_ to distinguish your allies from your enemies !'', she exclaims again.  
-''And I do not sense any danger emanating from them, Taiyô'', sighs the Wolf Elder, trying to intervene.  
-''Excuse me ?!'', exclaims Taiyô, angry and glaring at Ayame, completely ignoring the Wolf Elder.  
-''We know that you want to protect your friends, but right now, you're just being _annoying_ !'', snaps back Ayame. ''Unless that you learn to trust our new allies, the Northern Yôrô Tribe will be forced to expulse the Southern Yôrô Tribe from their lands ! Was I clear enough, Taiyô ?!''

Taiyô's eyes turned white, and he snarled deeply, instead of answering to Ayame's question. Before that anyone can say anything, he jumps on his feet and, walking passed Takehaya and Keiko, he stomps out of the cave angrily. For her part, Ayame didn't felt guilty or anything, but satisfied, just like Koga, Haru and the Wolf Elder. This one was also very proud of his granddaughter, and he was looking at her tenderly.

Takehaya, meanwhile, forces Keiko to turn around and face him. Staring at her in the eyes, he was questioning her silently. Keiko slightly blushes and looks away.

-''...That is not in your habits to easily lose your cool like that'', calmly says Takehaya.  
-''...He was so... _annoying_ '', murmures Keiko, griting her teeth. ''We came in peace to offer them our help, we told them everything we knew about Osamu, and that idiot simply kept attacking us ? I just couldn't take it anymore, especially when we're supposed to be married since a few weeks ago and...''

Keiko suddenly stops talking, and kept looking away, but her blushing was slightly stronger. Takehaya simply stares at her silently, knowing already what she was thinking. He softly puts his hand on her cheek and forces her to look at him gently. Keiko doesn't look away, this time, and stares at him back in the eyes.

-''...I know'', he simply says.

Keiko closes her eyes and puts a hand on his hand that is on her cheek, pressing it a bit more against her cheek. Ayame, who was looking at them silently, was a little envious:...there was only tenderness, in every of their gestures thowards each other...Takehaya then looked at the Wolf Demons staring at them, and let go of Keiko to face them again.

-''I think we pratically told you everything we knew about Osamu'', he calmly says. ''I propose that we end the talk here, for now.''  
-''I am perfectly agree with you, Takehaya'', nods the Wolf Elder. ''Thank you for offering your help and telling us everything you knew about Osamu. By helping each other, I am sure that we will be able to win this...war, against him, his tribe and that Witch.''  
-''Maybe...let's just hope that your friend Taiyô finally registrer that in his tick skull'', sighs Takehaya.  
-''Don't worry about him'', says Haru, griting his teeth. ''He's not a bad person, but he's suspicious by nature, and he will apologize, once that he will have calmed down.''  
-''Alright'', nods Takehaya.  
-''We are all trusting you'', adds Ayame, sighing. ''He just need to think about what you revealed, too.''

Takehaya and Keiko both nodded to show that they undertsood, then they all ended the talk there, and left the cave to do their things, whatever it was.

Only Koga remain in the cave with the Wolf Elder, who laid on the matteress of furs, sighing tiredly and deeply. Koga remain silent, and knelt next to the old Northern Yôrô Tribe's Leader, feeling that he wanted to tell him something.

-''I am too old to go through another war, even if it is not between Wolf Demons alone...'', sighs the Wolf Elder, resting his head on his paws.

Koga blinks, a bit surprised by those words...even if they all knew that the Wolf Elder's death was near.

-''...None of us knew about this, Elder...'', murmures Koga.  
-''I know...'', sighs the Wolf Elder.

The Wolf Elder looked at Koga with tired eyes.

-''...You'll make a great Leader for our united packs, Koga...'', he sadly smiles. ''...I probably won't be there to see it, but I can feel it in my heart...''

Koga grits his teeth:...no Wolf Demons enjoyed talking about death, not even himself, who faced it many times.

He closes his eyes.

-''...Are you agree with the decision I took yesterday, about postponing Ayame and I's wedding to the next spring...?'', he calmly asks the Wolf Elder.

The Wolf Elder remain silent, pondering on Koga's question. He would be lying, if he pretended the inverse, but he was old, and he knew that he might not still be alive to see his granddaugther getting married.

-''...It was a wise decision...'', murmures the Wolf Elder, closing his eyes. ''I know that when your mistake becomes known from everybody, that they will judge you, but I know that you have everything to be a perfect mate for life for Ayame...an to be an even greater Leader...''

Koga wasn't known for blushing, but oddly, the Wolf Elder's words slightly embarrassed him, which made him blushing a bit.

Koga waits that the Wolf Elder says something more, but he hears his soft breathing, which indicates him that the old wolf fell asleep.

-''...Rest, Elder...'', murmures Koga. ''...I'll be watching over all of them...''

Koga then quietly and carefully gets up, then heads out of the cave, leaving the Wolf Elder to his needed rest.

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	7. Chapter 6

**[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out. X'DD**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)_

 _So, here's the sixth chapter of Wolves's Destiny, I hope that you guys will like it, I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~_

 _I wanted to show how much Ayame's fate was playing on her mind: slowly, her sleep is starting to get affected by her fears. Ayame is terrified, but she acts strong._

 _I also wanted to work a bit more on Ginta and Hakkaku...I hope that you guys will enjoy it._

 _I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW.)_

 _I only own the FCs (Fan characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author'':_**

 **-1.** The quote of this chapter is in fact the verse 1 and the bridge of the song Burning Heart by Svrcina.

Here, that was my message(s), I hope that you will enjoy the chapter ! ~

 **-2.** For the needs of the story, I made up 2 new FCs...well, it was mostly for my own pleasure, since I wanted to work a bit more on Ginta and Hakkaku. Here's the new FCs:

 ** _-Yuna:_** '' _Yuna_ '' means '' _Red Hibiscus Flower_ '' in Japanese. She's an Omega female of Haru's Tribe, the Western Yôrô Tribe.  
 ** _-Sakura:_** '' _Sakura_ '' means '' _Cherry Tree Flower_ '' in Japanese. Just like Yuna, she's a member of the Western Yôrô Tribe.

* * *

 ** _Burning Hearts_**

 _''In the early morning..._

 _The darkest dawn..._

 _Hear the trumpets sounding..._

 _Love's final song..._

 _Kiss me, fade away_

 _Just far enough I'm drifting..._

 _Touch your soul,_

 _I know that I'm not dreaming..._

 _Safe until the night is gone... ''_

* * *

It's been two weeks, now, that Takehaya and his Tribe had offered to the Wolf Demons to become their allies, and to help them fighting against Osamu, his tribe and his other allies. It's also been two weeks that Osamu didn't gave a sign of life, which was suspicious to Koga, Haru, Taiyô and Takehaya's taste. The yellow miasma was now covering all of the Northern Mountains, but so far, no changes in the behaviors or the health of either Wolf Demons or Tiger Demons was noticed.

Also, the fact that there was still Birds of Paradise alive was bothering Koga like never before: he has thought that Inuyasha and his friend Miroku had killed every single of the last known nest, months ago...! So, to hear from Haru that there was still living Birds of Paradise around and that they had allied themselves to that traitor of Osamu.

Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons learned to get to know each other, and they even shared their cultures and knowledge with each other as well. The children of both species didn't had any trouble in getting along very well, and quickly. They were running all around the den, squeaking and giggling in pleasure, under the attentive watch of their parents.

Ayame had also finally explained the reasons about the presence of the silver crescent moons scar mark on the left side of her neck to Yuri...and obviously, Yuri was first angry at Koga, but she understood afterwards that he was trying to make amends for what happened.

On the other side, Koga has to explain to the Wolf Elder why he marked Ayame and why he asked her to mark him as well, but the Wolf Elder had nothing to reproach to Koga: his decisions were all calculated, and they were all good decisions. Koga then explained the situation to Ginta and Hakkaku, who also had nothing to reproach to their Leader.

The spring was still there, and the snow was melting slowly. The weather remain slightly cold, though, so they had to keep their protection on themselves still. The main sources of food were wild boars and fishes, but they were all waiting for the summer to bring some fruits into their diet.

A week earlier, Takehaya and Taiyô - much to his displeasure - had left earlier in the morning to search the area surrounding the Northern Mountains, for any traces or clues about the Birds of Paradise and Osamu and his allies. A few Tiger Demons and Wolf Demons had accompanied them as well.

There was no signs of them, since then.

Even though there was danger roaming free somewhere, everything remain slightly calm...for now.

* * *

...She was feeling like she was floating...

That sensation...it was feeling incredibly good...

Ayame slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

Ayame didn't know were she was, but she was floating in the middle of a field, surrounded by trees and white iris flowers. The sight was breathtaking, bright, warm, and clear. Ayame blinked, then slowly looked around, even turning around to look behind her: she seemed to be alone...

Ayame then looked at her hands and stares at them silently:...what was this place...?...It was making her feeling incredibly calm, relaxed, and nice...

-''All right, don't overdo it !''

Ayame jumped at the sudden voice that spoked behind her. She swiftly turns around to fall face to face...with Koga.

-''...Koga...?'', she asks, blinking.

Koga grins, and gently hands over her purple iris to her.

-''When things gets to be too hard, don't you worry. One day, I'll make you my wife, Ayame'', he says, smiling gently.

Ayame open wide eyes: those words...they're the words he said when he made that promise to her on the day he saved her...!

She blushes: she wanted to believe them, to trust him...

Ayame shyly smiles, then slowly reaches her hand out to take her iris flower from his hand...but a brutal breeze suddenly blast into her and she went to hit a tree. Ayame let out a yelp of pain, closing her eyes from the chock of hiting the tree, then fell to the ground.

As she open her eyes seconds later, she went wide eyed: she was now in the middle of nowhere...! The place was now dark, cold, and blurry...there was nothing around her anymore, and she felt unsafe and slightly scared.

Koga then appeared in front of her, still holding on her purple iris flower. He was looking down at his feet and his eyes were hidden by his hair.

-''K...Koga...?'', asks Ayame, with a pale face.

Koga didn't answered her right away. He remain like that for a few seconds, before to slowly look up at Ayame...with disgust and annoyance in his eyes. Ayame felt even more scared, now: those weren't Koga's eyes...!

Koga then brutally crushes her purple iris flower in his hand, and Ayame felt like if he had punched her in the stomach. She shrieked and dashes at him.

-''WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!'', she shrieks, kicking him away.

Koga let go of the flower as he flew away and landed a few meters away from her. Ayame went to her knees and picked up her awfully damaged iris flower delicately in her trembling hands. She stares at her iris flower with shock, trembling: it was her most precious memory...! It was the reason that made it possible for them to meet, all those years ago...!

And he just destroyed it under her very own eyes...!

Ayame looked up and her eyes meet Koga's eyes, which were still filled with disgust and annoyance.

-''If I knew that you would be such an annoying brat...I wouldn't have saved you, that day...'', coldly says Koga. ''I wish I had never saved you.''

Ayame felt a thread getting brutally cuted inside her, as tears filled her eyes up:

 _...Was she really...that pathetic and foolish...?_

* * *

Ayame woked up in a jump, a hand over her left ponytail...and crying silent tears. Her iris flower was still there, in one piece. Ayame was panting, and started to tremble, as she looked around with distress.

She was in the Northern Yôrô Tribe's main cave, and it was the middle of the night, all the snores around her being a good indicator for that as well.

Ayame was feeling distressed and she was trembling, and even though she didn't wanted to leave the furs, she grabbed a blanket made out of furs, put on her fur cape over her shoulders, then got up and silently head out of the cave.

Once that she was out of the cave, Ayame walked up a small path that was leading right above the top of the cave. There, the snow has competely melt away, leaving a clean place to sit down in the grass.

Ayame quietly sat down in the grass, still crying silent tears.

That nightmare...it clearly was the reflection of how she truly felt: betrayed, shocked, hurt...and Ayame hated herself for feeling so weak, especially because of a stupid nightmare...!

Ayame silently looked up at the sky. Surprisingly, it was a cloudless night sky, allowing this night to be a starry one. Looking at the stars was calming and reassuring for her, but it didn't healed her fears...

...She wanted to trust Koga...but unfortunately, he will have to do more than making another promise and marking her, if he wanted to help her in believing in him once more...

Slowly, Ayame felt sleepy again, and she laid down on the blanket made out of furs - using it as a mattress and a blanket at the same time - and in the grass.

She quickly went back to sleep...

* * *

It was the morning, now.

The Wolf Demons and the Tiger Demons were all woking up slowly, and they all started to do their own things.

Koga was chatting with Ginta, Hakkaku and Haru, about nothing in particular. They were interrupted by the Wolf Elder, who was heading to them slowly. Once that he was near them, Koga knelt to listen to what he had to say.

-''Good morning, Wolf Elder'', he respectfully nods.

-''Good morning, Koga'', nods the Wolf Elder.

-''Is everything ok ?'', asked Koga.

-''Not really...'', murmures the Wolf Elder. ''Ayame is sleeping on the top above the main cave, and I have the feeling that you should go and see her...''

Koga groans, rubbing a hand down on his face: again...?

-''Koga...I know it annoys you, but you'll have to prove yourself to Ayame'', sighs the Wolf. ''Are you just only aware of how bad she must be feeling, right now ?''

-''Yes, Wolf Elder...'', murmures Koga, closing his eyes. ''I'll go see her right away.''

-''Thank you, Koga...'', weakly smiles the Wolf Elder.

With that, the Wolf Elder then leaved the four alone. Koga got up with a sigh, then headed to the path leading right above the top of the main cave.

Haru watched him walking away, when he felt a gentle tap on his right shoulder. He turned his head around on his right and fell face to face with Yuri. He blinked, slightly surprised that she finally decided to approach him by herself.

-''Good morning, Yuri'', he gently says. ''Do you need something ?''

-''Good morning, Haru'', replies Yuri, slightly blushing. ''Actually, yes...I was charged to watch the younger Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons along with Keiko and a few other female and male Tiger Demons, and we were wondering if you three could help us...?''

Ginta and Hakkaku turned pale: them, helping with the youngest members of the packs...?!

Haru silently stares at Yuri for a few seconds: he was silently admiring her beauty, her slender body and her mesmerizing, beautiful, sky blue eyes. Yuri seemed to be aware of that, and started to blush more, but she supported his gaze and she also looked him up: damn, he was very handsome, with his green eyes and his long silver hair...and his muscular body.

Ginta and Hakkaku both remain silent: they could **_see_** the desire in Yuri's eyes, and they were wondering if Haru was aware of that.

-''Sure, I can help you'', calmly says Haru, before to look at Ginta and Hakkaku. ''I don't know about you two, though...do you want to help them, too ?''

-''Well...we're not really good with children...'', nervously says Ginta.

-''Yeah...sorry, Yuri, but...we'll pass our turn, for that...'', says Hakkaku, smiling sadly.

-''It's ok, guys...'', gently smiles Yuri.

Yuri then looked at Ginta and Hakkaku silently for a few seconds, then snaps her fingers with a big smile.

-''If you're not feeling confident around children, then maybe you'll want to help Yuna and Sakura ?'', she smiles.

-''Yuna and Sakura...?'', repeats Hakkaku.

-''Who are they...?'', asks Ginta.

-''Yuna and Sakura are two female Wolf Demons of my Tribe'', answers Haru. ''They're picking up a few fruits in the bushes on the banks of the river and fishing as well, along with a few Tiger Demons and other Wolf Demons, while a few others went to hunt for some meat.''

Ginta and Hakkaku smiled in relief at Haru and Yuri: yeah, they're more confident about going fishing and picking up a few fruits than watching over children...

-''Alright, we're going to help them, then'', says Ginta.

-''See you later !'', adds Hakkaku.

They then both leaved and headed towards the river, in the forest.

Haru and Yuri then looked at each other, then Yuri smiled gently and she lead Haru to where the youger Wolf Demons and Tiger demons were.

* * *

Koga finally reached the place where Ayame was sleeping.

He found her sleeping on the cape, using it as a mattress and a blanket at the same time. Koga silently watched Ayame sleeping: she was gorgeous, even when she was sleeping...

Koga sat down in the grass and leaned his back against the rock nearby, his eyes still on Ayame. Whatever reason led her to come and sleep here, the Wolf Elder was right: he couldn't ignore Ayame and he'll have to prove her that he truly cares.

Ayame kept sleeping for an hour, and she started to wake up slowly. She recognized Koga's scent and sat up quickly before to turn to him. Koga remain perfectly calm and stares at her silently. Ayame grits her teeth and looked away. Koga frowned a bit, but didn't said anything.

-''...I guess Gramps told you that I was here...?'', mumbles Ayame, looking away.

-''...Yeah'', calmly answers Koga.

-''And I guess that he asked you to come and see me as well...?''

-''Exactly.''

Ayame grits her teeth more:...so he didn't came by himself...

-''...Why did you came sleeping here ?'', asks Koga.

-''Why are you asking ?'', snaps Ayame, finally glaring at him. ''And anyway, if I tell you the truth, you'll just threat me like a little girl, which I'm not anymore !''

Koga sighed deeply with a groan: here she goes again...

-''Ayame...if you don't tell me anything when you're distressed and that you don't trust me, how can I prove you anything, again, to show you that I care about you ?''

Ayame looked away again, griting her teeth:...he made a point, there...

Ayame shivered from the fresh breeze and pulled the blanket made out of furs around her, but Koga then gently - and carefully - pulled her towards him, and put his arms around her to keep Ayame warm.

Ayame blushes and didn't protested. Swallowing, she shyly leaned herself on his chest - which is, of course, covered by his chest armor - and closed her eyes. Koga didn't moved right away, but he then moved his mouth near Ayame's left ear and murmured:

-''...Again, why did you came here to sleep, Ayame ?''

Ayame opened her eyes and turned her head to him: his eyes...they were showing his concern. Ayame looked away, ashamed of what she was about to answer:

-''...It's because of you...''

Koga blinked, then frowned: alright, what did he have done, this time...?

-''How is it my fault...? I haven't done anything to hurt you, since that day...''

He softly pat her silver crescent scar on the left side of her neck. Ayame blushes and put a shaking hand over it, while griting her teeth. She remain silent for a few minutes, then tell him the truth:

-''...I had a nightmare about you...At first, you seemed to be kind, and you said those words you promised, the day that you saved me from those Birds of Paradise, and you were holding my iris flower, and handing it to me...When I was about to grab it, you brutally changed...and you said awful things, and you crushed my iris flower with your hand...I felt so hurt, and then, I woked up...that's when I felt the need to leave the cave and to come here to clean my mind...I then felt sleepy again and I fell asleep here...''

Ayame kept her eyes closed, griting her teeth: here...now he knew the whole thing, and how pathetic and stupid that she was...Koga, for his part, remain silent, thinking about what she just told him.

-''...Ayame...I gived you my word that I would save you, and believe me when I say that I won't let you down...Not this time.''

Ayame swallows, then slightly pulls herself away from Koga to look at him in the eyes: he couldn't be more sincere than he was already, with that determinated look that he was giving her.

-''I'll do everything, just to get you to stand your ground against me again'', then smirks Koga.

Ayame blinks...then smirks back: that was comforting...

-''You idiot...'', grins Ayame.

-''You jerk...'', keeps smirking Koga.

They remaining «insulting» and mocking each other for a while, and they were truly enjoying that moment of intimacy.

Slowly, but surely, Koga's feelings for Ayame were changing, and in a good way...

* * *

Haru was standing near a tree with his arms crossed over his chest armor. Along with the other males - either Wolf Demons or Tiger Demons - he was watching over the younger members of any Tribe or Pack. They were actually in a small meadow in the forest near the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den, and they were showing to the children how to fight, to survive and to solve their problems.

Yuri was with Kai and Shinta, showing them how to use wild medical plants to heal their wounds and to use some as a cure to some poisons. She was acting like a mother to them and she was doing a great job with their education. Haru was silently watching her, thinking that she would be a good mother and a good bride as well.

An hour or so then passed on, and it was time for a snack. Yuri sat on a rock and started to eat silently, while watching the children eating as well. Haru then approaches her silently and made her jump a bit once that he was next to her.

-''Mind if I join you ?'', gently smiles Haru.

-''S-Sure...!'', blinks Yuri, blushing a bit.

She then made some place for him to sit next to her, and once she was done moving away, he sat down on the rock with her. They ate in silence for a few minutes, while watching the others.

-''You were doing great, with Kai and Shinta'', gently smiles Haru. ''They looked happy.''

-''Thank you...'', blushes Yuri, smiling gently. ''Well...I'm not their mother, nor their father...but none of us could just give up on them. So we're all taking care of their education, and I'm helping with that.''

-''They're between good hands, then'', smiles Haru.

Yuri's face turned poppy red and she felt really embarrassed, but she was very happy at the same time.

-''Why are you turning red everytime we're talking...?'', then asked Haru.

-''H-Huh...I...I...'', squeaks Yuri, taken aback by his question.

She couldn't just tell him that she was in love with him...!

She was an Omega, and he was an Alpha...there's no way that anyone would accept an Omega and an Alpha to become mates...or would they...?

Before she can answer to his question, Haru gently takes her hand and softly kisses its back. Yuri was redder than a poppy by now, and she was feeling like if she was going to faint. Haru then smirks at her and shakes his head gently.

-''...You're quite mesmerizing, Yuri'', he gently smiles, letting go of her hand.

-''W-What...?'', mumbles Yuri, confused. ''How can I be mesmerizing...? I'm not that interesting...''

-''That's what you're thinking'', replies Haru, gently shaking his head.

-''What do you mean...?'', asks Yuri, confused.

Haru suddenly stares at her in the eyes and his gaze was serious and honest.

-''I want to learn and know more about you, that's what it mean'', he calmly says.

Yuri's heart skipped a few beats and she remain mute from shock: he...actually wanted to know more about her...?

But...there was nothing to know about her that was interesting...!

-''What do you want to know...?'', she asks.

Haru slowly, but suddenly, approaches his face towards Yuri's face, and her skipped more beats: he was so close...too close...!

-''Well...I'll be direct: I can see your desire in your beautiful cyan sky blue eyes'', he says. ''And I wanted you to know that I'm not indifferent to your presence. My question is: what are you waiting for ?''

Yuri is completely speechless: that's what you call being direct...!

Haru's green eyes were locked on Yuri's cyan sky blue eyes, and she was feeling her body boiling from the inside:...wait...

...Was she actually...?

-''...NO WAY !'', she shouts, turning very red and jumping on her feet.

Haru blinks in surprise, and watches her running towards the river...and throwing herself within its waters. He then stood up and walked to the river, where Yuri soon emerged from.

-''Are you already...? Your scent slightly changed back there...'', asks Haru, frowning in concern.

Yuri snarls at him, and get out of the water, furious: her fears were coming true. She sharply turns to Haru and slaps him, earning a yelp of pain from him.

-''What the- ?! What's wrong with you ?!'', asks Haru, confused.

-''You know very well what's wrong !'', snaps Yuri. ''You stay away from me, you pervert !''

Yuri then stomps away, leaving a confused Haru behind.

Haru blinks in confusion, then frowns.

-''...I wasn't even trying to ask her to mate with me ! What the heck is wrong with her ?!'', he snarled.

He then dashed towards where Yuri went...and firmly pinned her against a tree. Yuri yelped and kicked him in the chest - even though it was protected by his chest armor. Haru barely felt the kick and he glares at her.

-''Let go of me this instance !'', snarls Yuri, showing him her teeth.

-''Not before you have apologized for calling me a pervert !'', replies Haru, showing his teeth as well. ''Geez, what were you thinking back there ? That I was trying to ask you to mate with me or something ?!''

-''That would be logical, since you confirmed my thoughts back there !'', she glares.

-''What thoughts ?!''

Yuri couldn't keep it up and she became mute again. Griting her teeth, she looked away from Haru, still feeling like if her body was boiling from the inside. Haru wouldn't let that pass: he hated to use his Alpha power, but he wouldn't let her go unless she tells him what SHE thought back there at the river.

Minutes then passed on silently, and Haru was still waiting. He was calm by now, but he still wanted to know what the heck went through her head back there at the river.

-''...Well...?'', he calmly says. ''Are you going to tell me what you thought back there, to call me a pervert ?''

Yuri growls at him, but still looked away: it was so embarrassing...and he was still too close of her to her taste...

-''...I...just got into my heat period...'', she mumbles, ashamed and red.

Haru immediately let go of Yuri at those words: now that explained her sudden outburst of aggressiveness towards him...!

-''Oh...'', he simply says. ''Well, that explains both the change in you scent, and your sudden outburst of aggressiveness towards me...''

He sighs.

-''I'm not a pervert, though...Anyway, I'll leave you alone, now. Come and see me when you'll be feeling less...aggressive.''

Haru then starts walking away from Yuri.

Yuri felt more shamed for what she did:...he didn't deserved that slap, nor being called a pervert. Taking her courage with her two hands, she calls out for Haru:

-''...Haru, wait...!''

Haru turned around when he hear her calling out his name. Yuri then stomps towards him, swiftly grabs his face with her hands, and pulls it down towards her...

...and aggressively kisses him on the lips.

Haru replied to her kiss in the same aggressive way and pulls her closer to him. After a few seconds, they broked the kiss, panting.

-''...Sorry...'', murmures Yuri.

She then turns around and flee from the place, leaving a half-confused Haru behind her.

Haru then shakes his head with a smirk:...he kinda liked that kiss. He then turns around and walked elsewhere as well.

* * *

Ginta and Hakkaku finally reached the river where some Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons were fishing and picking up a few fruits. They had came to help Yuna and Sakura, two members of Haru's Tribe, but they had a problem: they had no idea of what they both looked like. Ginta and Hakkaku felt a bit embarrassed about their own ignorance and they tried to silently locate the girls.

-''...Can we help you ?", suddenly asked a high-pitched voice behind them.

Ginta and Hakkaku both jumped and they turned around sharply. The two girls that were behind them also jumped, not expecting that reaction from them. One of the girls was having middle-long dark green hair and red eyes and the other one was having long white hair with light green eyes.

-''Are you alright...?'', frowns the girl with dark green hair.

-''Yes, thank you...'', nervously says Ginta. ''Actually...we're looking for Yuna and Sakura.''

-"That's us'', smirks the green haired girl. ''I'm Yuna.''

-''And I'm Sakura'', gently smiles the white haired girl. ''Who are you ?''

-''I'm Ginta'', says Ginta.

-''And I'm Hakkaku'', adds Hakkaku.

-''Nice to mee you, guys'', smiles Yuna.

Yuna's dark green hair were reaching the middle of her back and weren't tied up. They were also square cut. Her beautiful red eyes were burning with life and mischief. A red hibiscus flower was pinned above her left ear and none of them knew if it had any special use or not. Yuna was wearing a silver and light green chest armor, a grey thin head band, and grey wolves furs for her skirt, insteps and arm guards. Yuna was also wearing a necklace with a single ruby gem. Finally, her sword was hanging on her right hip, so she could draw it out if she ever needed to use it - because, it was in fact, just a decoration.

Sakura, for her part, had long white hair that were reaching down to her hips and they were slightly curly and they weren't tied up. Her beautiful light green eyes were were shining with kindness and slight mischief. Two pink cherry tree flowers were pinned above each of her ears and none of them also knew if they had any special use or not as well. Sakura was wearing a silver and light green chest armor as well, a grey thin head band, and grey wolves furs for her skirt, insteps and arm guards. Sakura was also wearing a necklace with a single morganite gem. Finally, her sword was hanging on her left hip, so she could draw it out if she ever needed to use it - because, again, it was in fact, just a decoration.

Both were very beautiful and seemed to be pretty confident.

-''So, why did you came here for ?'', smirks Yuna.

-''Oh, right...!'', exclaims Ginta. ''Haru and Yuri proposed us to come here and help you two and the others to fish and pick up some fruits.''

-''That's right...!'', adds Hakkaku.

-''That's nice of you two'', gently smiles Sakura.

-''Yeah, any kind of help is welcomed !'', grins Yuna.

Ginta and Hakkaku gently smiled in relief, and they then get to work with Yuna and Sakura. Ginta followed Yuna to the river where they'll be fishing a few fishes, and Hakkaku followed Sakura to the bushes near the banks of the river, to pick up some fruits.

Ginta and Yuna were fishing in the river since an hour or so - of fishing and splashing each other -, and they had fished a lot o fishes. They were in basket on the river bank, and Ginta and Yuna were now taking a break and chating a bit while eating a few fruits that they had picked up.

Yuna revealed herself to be a very interesting girl: she was mischievous, smart, devoted, determinate, funny, kinky and brave. Ginta found her to be beautiful as well, and even though she didn't stoped to make him fall into the water, he somehow crushed on her: in a way, he was feeling that he had found his match.

-''I love to make jokes on Hakkaku, but you outsmarted me, back there'', grins Ginta.

-''Teehee, you'll find a way to trap me, I'm sure of it'', smirks Yuna.

-''By the way, how's the Western Yôrô Tribe's territory...?'', asked Ginta, curious.

-''Well, it's mainly a forest...just like the other Tribes, I guess'', shrouds Yuna. ''We got a few mountains, and a few enemies as well, but it's a nice place.''

-''I see...'', gently smiles Ginta, feeling awkward.

Yuna then suddenly grins mischievously, and leans towards Ginta very close, making him blushing like a poppy.

-''You're not good with flirting with females, aren't you ?'', smirks Yuna.

-''N-No, indeed'', nervously chuckles Ginta. ''Usually, the females of my own Tribe are after Koga, or leader...or after more...brave and handsome males than me or Hakkaku...'', he then adds with a pathetic smile.

-''Are you saying that you're not really brave ?''

-''Indeed...''

-''Well, I find you very brave to try and to flirt with me'', grins Yuna.

-''H-How so...?'', asks Ginta, confused.

Yuna's grin became more wide.

-''Because I'm a wild savage and that even the males of my Tribe are avoiding me'', seriously says Yuna, with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

-''Describe «wild savage»...?'', asked Ginta, a bit scared.

-''You really want to know ?'', smirks Yuna, leaning closer over him a bit more.

-''I'm...not sure...'', squeaks Ginta, very embarrassed.

-''If they do something that doesn't pleases me - if they mock me in a way that I hate, if they do a joke on me that I hate and etc. -, I bite them, I scratch them and I hunt them down to do the whole thing over again, until that I have enough of the situation and that my appetite is gone'', smirks Yuna.

Ginta turns pale at those words, and Yuna starts laughing at his face. She then gently punched his shoulder with her fist.

-''Hey, I'm just kidding !'', grins Yuna. ''I'm just too energic for everybody, that's all.''

-''Oh...'', sweat drops Ginta, a bit confused. ''I thought that you were serious for a moment...''

-''I could tell just by looking at your face'', smirks Yuna. ''Hee hee, you're cute when you're confused.''

Ginta blushes, but remain mute. Yuna didn't seem to care about his silence and convinced him to get back to the fishing with her.

Meanwhile, on his part, Hakkaku was discreetly observing Sakura while they were picking up fruits from the bushes around the banks of the river. The fruits were gathered in a few baskets, and there was quite a lot of fruits, for that time of the year.

Sakura revealed herself to be a calm and gentle girl. She didn't seemed to be liking agitation, which was interesting, since that every Wolf Demon were supposed to be naturally born to fight and to love adventures.

-''You don't seem to be liking Yuna's hyper attitude...'', gently smiles Hakkaku.

-''I don't mind it...it just gets annoying when she picks you up to be the victim of her jokes'', smirks Sakura.

-''You're quite her opposite, for what I can see'', chuckles Hakkaku.

-''Yeah...I prefer a silent or a calm atmosphere to an agitated one'', sadly smiles Sakura.

-''Is it too personal to ask why ?'', blinks Hakkaku, curious.

-''Not really'', gently smiles Sakura. ''It's just that to raise children, an agitated atmosphere isn't favorable.''

Hakkaku almost drops his basket of fruits at the words:...that's not really something that a male would think...

-''I...didn't really think about the kind of situation that would be favorable to raise children...'', he sweat drops.

-''I'm not really surprised, since that you're a male'', gently giggles Sakura. ''However, you all have a tendency to over protect your family, and that helps to make a link between the two.''

Hakkaku sadly smiles: maybe she was right...

-''What about you, Hakkaku ?''

-''Hm ? What ?''

-''Do you feel like you're ready to have children ?''

Hakkaku brutally froze on place at the question.

Him...? Ready to have children...? Just thinking about it was scaring him to the bones...! And anyways, to have children, you have to find a mate at the first place...which was even more scarier for him.

-''...Hakkaku...?'', asks Sakura, blinking in confusion. ''Are you alright...?''

-''I...'', murmures Hakkaku. ''I don't think that I'll ever be able to have any children...'', he finally says, closing his eyes.

-''What...? Why are you saying that...?'', asks Sakura, worried, now.

Hakkaku grits his teeth, then shows her his back, clenching his hands around the handfuls of the basket that he was holding. He was aware that Sakura was simply curious, but he couldn't help and feel scared to death to reveal what reason he was thinking.

Sakura bit down on her lip, then gently touches his shoulder. Hakkaku slightly jumps at the touch, then slowly turns around to face her.

-''...Hakkaku, we might not know each other at all, but I can see that you're scared of being rejected'', says Sakura, being straight.

Hakkaku's eyes widen in shock:...she just read him like an open book...!...Whatever it mean - he heard that expression from Kagome-Chan - ...

-''You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I'd be happy to be your shoulder, if you ever need to confide to someone...even if you probably already have someone for that'', sadly smiles Sakura.

Before he can say anything, she turns around and exclaims:

-''Anyway...! We're here to pick up fruits for tonight's diner ! And we're numerous !''

Hakkaku felt a bit relieved that she changed the subject of their chat, but he felt a bit stupid for the way that he reacted...

However, he said nothing about his inner demons, and he kept picking up fruits with Sakura, until that it was time to get back to the Den, later that evening.

* * *

The sky was filled up with stars, and the moon was a crescent.

The diner was ready, and everybody took place around the fire and started to eat and to laugh while chating and stuff like that.

Everybody, excepted Keiko.

She was standing on the main path leading to the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den, staring at the horizon in silence. She's been doing that even since that Takehaya had left with Taiyô, a week ago or so, and wouldn't stop doing so.

Koga silently picked up a bowl of cooked meat and fish, along with some fruits, then walked to Keiko in silence as well. He made her jump as he put down a hand on her shoulder.

-''Hey...You haven't ate anything in a while...so here you go'', calmly says Koga, handing her the bowl.

-''Oh...thank you...'', murmures Keiko, blinking.

She then gently grabs the bowl, and sips up a bit of meat, fish and fruits from it, closing her eyes in appreciation.

-''...It's yummy, thank you'', she gently smiles.

-''You're welcome...'', nods Koga.

They then both remain silent for a few seconds.

-''...Why are you standing here all day...? It must be boring, no...?'', carefully asks Koga.

-''No, it's not boring...'', replies Keiko, gently shaking her head. ''I'm...waiting for Takehaya to come back, that's all...''

-''I can understand that, but how it's not boring...?''

Keiko looked at Koga with a sad smile.

-''...It's not boring, because I'm waiting and hoping for my mate to come back for me'', she sadly smiles. ''Ayame did that for you as well, you know...''

Koga blinks, then frowns.

-''...It doesn't surprise me that she did this for me...'', he murmures, mostly for himself.

Koga then looked up at the sky in silence, and Keiko looked up at the sky, silent as well. They both remain silent like that for a while.

A familiar scent then reached Koga's nose.

-''...They're back.''

As soon as he had said that, a howl is heard in the night. A few minutes later, Taiyô, Takehaya and their friends are walking towards the Den. They're covered with fresh wounds and they look exhausted, but they're all back. None of them was missing.

-''...What happened...?'', asks Koga, confused.

-''We got trapped by a bunch of Birds of Paradise near the south-east mountains'', winces Taiyô.

-''They almost got us'', groans Takehaya. ''But they were no match against us and we killed most of them.''

-''Yeah...but three Birds of Paradise escaped and they flew back where they came from'', adds Taiyô.

Takehaya and Taiyô then looked at each other, before to look back at Koga.

-''...Osamu and his allies are clearly hidding within the south-east mountains'', says Takehaya.

-''And with what we did, there'll clearly be reprisals'', adds Taiyô.

-''Then let's warn everybody'', nods Koga.

He turns around and they all followed him back to the Den...excepted for Takehaya and Keiko. This one threw away her food and then threw herself in his arms, to which he answered with a tight hug.

-''...I've waited day and night for you...'', she murmures, hugging him thight.

-''I believe you'', slightly smirks Takehaya. ''Let's join the others, it's going to be important.''

Keiko nods, and the two then head back to the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den as well, to hear what the security instructions would be.

* * *

Elsewhere, hidden in a cave in the mountains of the south-east, Osamu was feasting on a dead wild boar. It wasn't even cooked, but it was still delicious...for him, at least. His followers were also eating raw meat, and the Birds of Paradise weren't an exception for eating that way as well.

Osamu was wearing orange and black tiger furs for his head band, loincloth, insteps and arm guards. Finally, his sword was hanging on his left hip as well, and he looked muscular and strong. His skin was dark - the same as Koga's skin's color, basically -, his white hair were reaching his shoulders, and his eyes were red...a sign of his corruption.

A high-pitched whistle is suddenly heard, and every corrupted Tiger Demon and every Bird of Paradise stopped eating. Three Birds of Paradise were flying in the cave's direction and the scent of blood warned them all that something had happened. Soon after, the three Birds of Paradise landed in the cave and they all saw the wounds that were covering their bodies.

Osamu walks to them, and he was suspicious.

-''What happened ? Answer me !'', he orders, sharpening his eyes.

-''We were flying around the mountains to prevent intruders from interrupting your plans, when we saw a bunch of Tiger Demons and Wolf Demons coming towards the mountains'', says one Bird of Paradise.

-''Yeah'', agrees a second one. ''And we decided to attack them and to neutralize them.''

-''But they were too strong'', concludes the last wounded Bird of Paradise. ''They've killed most of us, and we're the only three that managed to escape them...''

Osamu snarls at them and they pulled themselves towards each other in fear.

-''Did they managed to find out where we're hidding ?!'', snapped Osamu.

-''I think so...

Osamu yells in anger and the three wounded Birds of Paradise got away from him, to stay alive. Osamu ignored them and leaved the cave and climbed towards the top of the mountain. There, he immediately spinned around to glare at the Northern Mountains, miles away from there. Osamu then roared in pure rage, and a few birds flew away from the threes in fear.

-''If they think that they'll manage to save their lands, they're wrong ! I'll kill each of their precious leaders, and when their hope will be reduced to ashes, I'll make the survivors my toys for a while, then I'll murder every single of them !''

Osamu then punched a rock out of anger, then smiled evily at the Northern Mountains.

-''...You're all going to get it !''

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	8. Chapter 7

**[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out. X'DD**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)_

 _So, here's the seventh chapter of Wolves's Destiny, I hope that you guys will like it, I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~_

 _I'm so sorry for the long waiting, but you know...life keeps me busy (college especially, lol), AND I want to be sure to give you something worth reading._

 _But...I have to admit that I'm not really pleased with this chapter. I lacked inspiration, but I still wanted to post another chapter for you, guys...I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but know this: so far, everything was worth reading, and it might get slocky at times, but I'll always try to make sure that I make masterpieces of my story for the chapters._

 _For the time being...this is the only thing I can post for you, so far._

 ** _I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW.)_**

 ** _I only own the FCs (Fan characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._**

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author'':_**

 **-1.** This chapter quote's author is unknown.

* * *

 ** _Peaceful Leaving_**

 _''I give you this one thought to keep - I am with you still - I do not sleep._

 _I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glints on the snow, I am the sunlight on ripened grain, I am the gentle autumn rain._

 _When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am the swift, uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft stars that shine at night._

 _Do not think of me as gone - I am with you still - in each new dawn.''_

* * *

The time had passed on slowly, and soon enough, it was the middle of the summer season, now.

Osamu didn't replied to the death of his followers Birds of Paradise that were slaughtered by Takehaya, Taiyô and their allies weeks ago.

Both Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons were on their guards though, as they knew that an attack from the traitor could occur at any moment.

The security around the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den had been increased, and the young Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons children were being watched over with more hawk eyes than ever. Both sides were constantly going on patrols to make sure to ensure the security of the children and of everybody in general.

The fresh temperature leaved place to the heat of the summer, even though that the nights remain chilly.

Ginta and Hakkaku kept bonding with Yuna and Sakura, even though that they felt awkward at times around the ladies. Yuna and Sakura had both no problems to hang out with them, however, and didn't care about what the others might be thinking about it either.

Things seemed to be fine, and everyone was somehow happy...

...until that night.

It was a somehow cold night, and everybody was asleep...excepted for Koga. He was guarding the place, in case that the Birds of Paradise and Osamu's Tribe decided to attack them in their sleep.

Koga was taking care of the fire, when he froze in place. Something inside him told him that something wasn't right. Slowly getting up, he looked around with sharp eyes...and catched a shadow heading towards the forest.

Frowning, Koga silently followed the shadow, and soon enough, he found himself in the clearing where Ayame spent her time training herself (and also where she tried to kick his butt). The shadowy figure was standing in front of a tree, and before Koga could ask who it was, a familiar scent reached his nose.

-''...Elder...?''

Indeed, it was the Wolf Elder.

This one slightly turned around, softly noded, then looked back at the tree. Koga silently approached the Wolf Elder, and once that he was at his side, he knelt down next to him. The Wolf Elder looked very tired, and his breath was slightly labored.

-''Good evening, Koga...'', murmured the Wolf Elder.  
-''Good evening, Elder...What are you doing here...?''  
-''...I...came here to die.''

Koga was so shocked that he remain mute for a minute.

-''Why here...? You...You could have stayed in the cave...?'', he asks, confused.  
-''...I didn't wished for Ayame to wake up next to the corpse of her grandfather...'', simply answers the Wolf Elder, sighing deeply. ''...And I wanted to die where she trained so hard to grow into the beautiful woman that she is today...''

Carefully, the Wolf Elder lied down on the ground, on his side. Koga remain silent, griting his teeth.

-''...I sense frustration coming from you, Koga...Why is that...?'', asks the Wolf Elder.  
-''...Why now...?'', murmures Koga. ''None of us is ready for you to go, Elder...not even me, and especially not Ayame...''  
-''...You do realize that I didn't chose when I'd die...?''  
-''Of course, Elder...it's...just so sudden...''

The Wolf Elder laughs softly.

-''...I have a request, Koga...'', he then sighs.  
-''What is it ?'', calmly asks Koga.  
-''This is not a secret to anyone that my departure will nearly destroy Ayame...however, as soon as I'll be gone, and by the dawn of the next morning, she'll be the Northern Yôrô Tribe's new Leader...I want you, Haru and Taiyô to guide her in her new role...''  
-''We would have done that even if you didn't mentioned it, Elder...''

Again, the Wolf Elder laughs softly.

-''I know...but I wanted to be sure that you, especially, wouldn't let her down...''

Koga frowned:...the Wolf Elder wasn't completely trusting him with that, too...? He groans in annoyance.

-''For the last time, Elder, I gived you my word that I wouldn't leave Ayame to die !'', he exclaims, annoyed. ''I might be a jerk at times, but you can _trust me_ on this: Ayame won't be left down ! Not after what I did, and not when she'll probably need me the most !''

The Wolf Elder simply listened in silence, before to close his eyes.

-''...Thank you, Koga...'', he murmures, sighing deeply. ''...I believe you, when you say it so firmly...And, please...Tell Ayame...that I love her...and that I'm so proud of the young woman that she became...''  
-''I will, Elder...'', softly nods Koga.

The Wolf Elder smiled softly, and a few minutes later, he stoped breathing.

Koga closes his eyes.

-''...Rest in peace, Elder...We'll be fine...and I'll protect everybody with my own life...''

Koga then remain silent for a while, staring at the body of the Wolf Elder. After a while, he got up, and headed back to the den. Strangely, Haru and Taiyô were up, and waiting for him by the fire.

Koga walked to the fire, then sat down, staring at the flames. Taiyô's impatience was palpable, but this one made an effort and remain silent. Haru was calm as ever, and didn't pushed on Koga to make him talk.

Soon enough, Koga sighed and rubbed down his hands on his face.

-''...The Wolf Elder died a few minutes ago...'', he murmures, his eyes closed.

Haru and Taiyô both closed their eyes, dealing with their own sadness.

-''...Did he said anything...?'', murmures Haru.  
-''Yes...He asked that we support and guide Ayame in her new role as the Leader of the Northern Yôrô Tribe...'', answers Koga.  
-''...Which we will do...'', calmly says Taiyô.  
-''...Why...Why didn't he woked up Ayame...?'', asks Haru, rubbing his forehead. ''Was he aware that not talking to her before leaving could be...selfish...?''  
-''...I don't know, Haru...'', sighs Koga. ''He only said that he didn't want her to wake up next to his corpse...I think that it implies that he didn't want to wake her up...''

Haru grits his teeth, but remain silent. Taiyô was also strangely silent, but it might be because he knew that he shouldn't express himself with his impatience.

-''...You'll tell her tomorow morning...?'', softly asked Taiyô to Koga.

Koga nodded positively at the question, before to stare again into the flames.

-''...I promised him ot let her down...and I guess that as her fiancé, it's my duty to tell her what happened...'', murmures Koga, slightly rubbing the left side of his neck, where the silver crescent moon - the mark of mates for eternity - was.

Haru and Taiyô both slowly nod in understandin, then all remain silent, staring at the flames of the fire.

* * *

The morning soon took place over the night.

Ayame woked up quite early, and was slightly confused to not find her grandfather next to her. She got up and headed to the cave's entrance, which she exited. A few Wolf Demons - and a few Tiger Demons allies - were up and doing their stuff.

Ayame spotted Koga, Haru and Taiyô by the dying camp fire, and headed towards them. The three saw her approaching, and they got up slowly.

-''Did any of you three has seen my grandfather...?'', she asks, frowning.

The three remain silent, looking at each other. Ayame sharpened her eyes, already suspicious of their silence. Koga then grits his teeth, before to sigh.

-''...Ayame...your grandfather died last night...''

The world brutally stoped for Ayame, and she felt like a tree had fallen on her head. She felt dizzy and stepped back, her lips shaking.

-''...Where...?'', she asks in a breath. ''...Where is...?''  
-''Ayame...'', starts Koga.  
-''Where, Koga ?''  
-''Ayame, he didn't wanted you to...''  
-''I DON'T CARE ! I ASKED YOU: WHERE DID HE DIED, KOGA ?!'', exploded Ayame, upset.

Koga sighed in annoyance and defeat.

-''...He left the cave to go and die in the clearing where you trained so hard...'', he finally revealed.

Ayame turned pale, then wrapped herself in a whirlwind, and as soon as it was gone, Ayame was gone as well.

-''...Damnit...'', mumbles Taiyô. ''I feel useless whenever a girl is like this...''  
-''You think I don't feel the same ?!'', snaps Koga. ''Ugh !''  
-''...You can't just leave her alone, Koga...you promised'', calmly says Haru.  
-''Geez, thanks for the support !'', grumbles Koga.

Haru crosses his arms on his chest armor.

-''In her state, she might refuse to see any of us'', he calmly says. ''You might be the only one that she won't push away because of her feelings for you...so you're the only one that can comfort her, Koga.''

That was a good point...it still didn't pleased Koga.

-''What if she tries to kick my a- my butt, again ? That wasn't very pleasant, the last time it happened !''  
-''You're afraid to get your butt kicked ?'', snickers Taiyô. ''That is so pathetic of you...''

Koga twitches, then brutally punches Taiyô in the face, sending him to fly a few meters away and to land on his back on the ground. Haru swiftly grabs Koga by his wrist, and Koga snarled loudly, but Haru didn't moved a muscle.

-''None of us knows what she's capable of !'', snapped Koga. ''So don't freacking annoy me with your pathetic taunts, Taiyô !''

He then got away from Haru, wrapped himself in a whirlwind, and as soon as it was gone, Koga was gone as well.

Haru sighed, then glares at Taiyô.

-''You really need to learn how to shut up'', he groans.

Taiyô simply waved a hand, then got up and walked away from Haru, who sighed in despair from his damn feeling of superiority.

* * *

Ayame was kneeling next to her grandfather's corpse, staring at his still body with tears that refused to roll down on her cheeks.

He was laying on his side, and he looked so peaceful...he didn't suffered.

The sound of a whirlwind reached her ears, but Ayame didn't bother to look behind her, already knowing who was coming.

Koga appeared out of the whirlwind, and silently stared at Ayame. She clearly looked distressed, but he could feel that she didn't want any pity...even from him.

-''...Did...'', starts Ayame, before swallowing. ''...Did he said something...?''

-''...Yes'', answers Koga, before to sigh. ''He asked me to tell you that he loves you and that he is so proud of the young woman that you became.''

Ayame swallows, then nods softly, then finally reaches out to her grandfather's corspe and pat his soft white fur:...he was cold, clearly. Koga remain silent, watching and waiting for her to let it go...but she didn't seem to want to let it go.

-''...I...I had to see it for myself...'', she murmures. ''I...I had to see his body...''

She swallows again, and stops patting the corpse of her grandfather.

-''...I...I didn't want to believe that he was gone...but...it's true...he...he is gone...''

Ayame's lips started to shake, and she closes her eye. The tears finally rolled down on her cheeks, and she started to shake a bit. Koga grits his teeth, knowing what will come next.

-''...Say something...'', murmures Ayame, crying silent tears.  
-''...I...I don't know what to say, Ayame...'', carefully says Koga. ''I already hurt you enough like that...I do not wish to hurt you more...''  
-''...Say _anything_...''

Koga grits his teeth more: what did she wanted him to say ? Nothing that he will say will cheer her up, it'll just bring her down more than she is already...

Koga sighs, then walked to her, then kneel next to Ayame.

-''...He never stoped believing that you were ready, Ayame...'', he carefully says. ''Today, you became the Leader of the Northern Yôrô Tribe, and he was more worried about your reaction to his death than your role about being a Leader...''

Koga hesitated on what to say next, then decided to go for it:

-''You are strong, Ayame...Stronger than I thought you would be...and, somehow...I admire that strength...''

Koga then sighs again, before to carefully put a hand on Ayame's shoulder.

-''...Don't hold them back, Ayame...If you need to cry, do it. Only after you're done, that you'll be able to move on.''  
-''...Not in front of you...'', murmures Ayame, shaking.  
-''You think I'd leave you alone in this crucial moment ?'', slightly snaps Koga. ''Not a chance. You need me, weither you want it or not...But you also need to let go of that pressure that this sorrow is causing to you. So, for the last time, Ayame: you can cry. I won't leave you alone.''

Gosh, it was using his patience...but it seemed to work. Ayame finally let it go, and started to cry her soul out for the loss of her grandfather. Koga remain by her side all this time.

An hour passed on, and Ayame finally calmed down. She sniffed one last time, whiped away the tears from her eyes and cheeks, then got up.

-''...He needs a proper burial'', she decided.  
-''...Where should he be buried ?'', asks Koga, getting up as well.  
-''...I think that the place he liked the most will do it...''  
-''Which is...?''

Ayame smiled slightly.

-''...The field of moon flowers, that way...'', she answers, pointing to east.

Koga nods, then takes the corpse of the Wolf Elder in his arms.

-''Show me the way'', he tells Ayame.

Ayame nods, then they both walked to the east. Two hours later, they reached the said field of moon flowers, which weren't in bloom when it was daytime. Ayame and Koga walked to the middle of the field, were Koga puts down the corpse of the Wolf Elder.

Koga and Ayame then both digged a deep hole in the soft soil, and when it was done, they delicately put down the body of the Wolf Elder in here. They then push the soil back on his body, until that a small hill was formed where they had burried him.

Ayame and Koga slowly got up, both satisfied with their work.

-''...I'll miss you, Gramps...'', she murmures.

Koga hesitated, but he gently takes her hand with his.

-''...Are you ready now to tell your Tribe what happened...?'', he softy asked her.  
-''...Not really...But I'll do it anyway...'', she answered.

Koga nodded softly.

They both stared at the grave of the Wolf Elder a little bit more, then they headed back to the den.

* * *

It was noon, now.

All of the Tribes were reunited around the camp fire, as requested by the Leaders - excepted that they were ignoring where the Wolf Elder was.

Soon enough, everybody was there, and it was time to tell them what happened.

-''Thank you for coming'', says Koga. ''We asked you to gather here so that we could tell you what happened. It is with great sadness that we announce to you the death of the Wolf Elder, Leader of the Northern Yôrô Tribe, last night. Ayame and I burried him in the field of moon flowers, to the east of here.''

The members of the Northern Yôrô Tribe were devastated by that new, but they remain brave, which Ayame clearly appreciated. Haru then announced the next thing:

-''It is not a secret to anyone that the new Leader of the Northern Yôrô Tribe is Ayame. She will require your patience while she moves on the loss of her beloved grandfather.''

Ayame nods softly, and swallows.

-''Thank you for your time, everyone...I promise that I'll do my best to guide and lead you all...You can get back to what you were doing...''

Everybody nodded, then got back to what they were doing. The members of the Northern Yôrô Tribe were clearly feeling down for the death of their previous Leader, but they'll move on forward as well...

They would all need to move on forward...because nothing was sure, with life.

* * *

It was the afternoon, now.

Ayame was on the top above the main cave, silently watching at everybody down there, doing their things despite the disappearance of a great Leader.

Ayame had spent the whole day up here, trying to move on her loss.

Her grandfather has shown her everything she knew today: hunting, fighting, debating...everything. Now that he was gone, it was her duty to show the new generation everything they had to know...

...if she lived long enough...

Ayame angrily shook her head at that thought, groaning in annoyance.

'' _Ugh ! Stop thinking about that !_ '', she thought, scolding herself innerly. '' _Koga made sure he wouldn't forget, this time ! And he said that he wouldn't let me die !_ ''

Ayame sighed, then watched a few Wolf Demons children playing with a bunch of Tiger Demons children. They were all adorable, and they were so innocent...those young lives needed to be protected, at any costs.

* * *

Down there, Koga was silently watching over Ayame.

From where he was, she seemed to be determined to move on from what happened. But she clearly needed time...and space, so he was staying away from her, so she wouldn't feel suffocated.

Takehaya noticed this, and he calmly walked to Koga, slowly looking up at Ayame as well.

-''...She's strong'', he simply says.  
-''...More than I could ever have thought...'', murmures Koga, still looking at Ayame.  
-''...The most innocent looking ones aren't always the weakest ones'', slightly smiles Takehaya. ''I learned that from Keiko.''

Koga frowns and looks at Takehaya in confusion.

-''Keiko...? Is she that dangerous...?'', he carefully asks.  
-''You have no idea how dangerous she can be when she's mad and willing to protect somebody's life'', replies Takehaya, serious. ''I see the same strength in Ayame...she'd die to protect you...but you don't seem aware of that...''  
-''...I am perfectly aware of that'', replies Koga, annoyed.  
-''How so ?''  
-''...She came to my aid when a stupid giant hairy demon tried to eat me. She stabbed it with her Iris flower, but it then ate us both.''  
-''You were both eaten ?'', blinks Takehaya, surprised. ''How did you get out alive ?''  
-''I used the power of the two Sacred Jewels Shards I had in my legs at that time, and kicked open that demon's belly'', calmly replies Koga, still a bit annoyed. ''That's how we got out alive.''

Takehaya nods slowly, and remain silent for a few minutes.

-''...Keiko tried to sacrifice her life for me as well'', murmures Takehaya. ''After that event, I decided to marry her...because I knew from that moment on that I would never marry anyone but her.''

Koga blinks in surprise, and Takehaya smirks slightly.

-''...Anyways...It's my turn to guard the den tonight...take it easy, too'', says Takehaya.

Koga slowly nods in understanding, then Takehaya leaved him alone.

Koga thought in silence about what Takehaya just told him: because his fiancée tried to sacrifice her life for him, he knew that she was meant to be his mate for life...He was talking about her with such admiration and adoration it was nearly embarrassing...But Takehaya didn't seem to care about it...

...he was trying to teach him a lesson, and now that he was thinking about everything that Ayame did for him...

...Koga was starting to get what it meant to love someone...

-''...Ayame...I'm such an idiot...'', sighs Koga, annoyed with himself. ''...I'll make it up for you, whatever it takes...''

Koga then remain watching over Ayame for the rest of the day, while she remain on the top above the main den's cave, watching over the Tribes and their allies...

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	9. Chapter 8

**[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out. X'DD**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)_

 _So, here's the eigth chapter of Wolves's Destiny, I hope that you guys will like it, I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~_

 _I'm so sorry for the long waiting, but you know...life keeps me busy (college especially, lol), AND I want to be sure to give you something worth reading._

 _But...I have to admit that I'm not really pleased with this chapter. I lacked inspiration (again), but I still wanted to post another chapter for you, guys...I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but know this: so far, everything was worth reading, and it might get slocky at times, but I'll always try to make sure that I make masterpieces of my story for the chapters._

 _For the time being...have some Koga and Ayame fluff ! ~_

 ** _I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW.)_**

 ** _I only own the FCs (Fan characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._**

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author'':_**

 **-1.** This chapter quote's author is unknown.

* * *

 ** _Wolves are Survivors_**

 _''I am Wolf._

 _Quietly, I will endure._

 _Silently, I will suffer._

 _Patiently, I will wait._

 _For I am a Warrior._

 _And I will survive.''_

* * *

It was the night now, and the sky was clear from clouds, with the stars shining brightly above the Northern Mountains.

Most of everybody were asleep by now, excepted for the sentries, which were hidden up in the trees all around the Northern Yôrô Tribe's Den, to watch over everybody.

Koga was siting by the main campfire, playing with the embers of the fire, while it was still burning well. At some point, he stopped playing with the embers to add a few branches in it, reviving the flames by doing so. He then stares silently into the flames, lost in his thoughts...

He hadn't spent the day with Ayame, prefering to leave her alone as she kind of needed it, since she had just lost her grandfather...Her friend Yuri went up the hill above the main cave to join her and to comfort her as well, which seemed to have been the best thing for Ayame...

...But he couldn't help and feel a bit stupid: he knew what she was going through, having lost a bunch of his friends to Kagura - Naraku's puppet-'s hands, and yet, he prefered to leave her be and give her the time to adjust to her situation...

...Was it the right thing to do, knowing that she just lost someone very dear...?

Koga groans in annoyance and rubs a hand down on his face:...maybe he was just overthinking this...Ayame would certainly have yelled at him for not being at her side to comfort her...

...But, what he could have told her...?

'' _Ugh, women are so complicated..._ '', thought Koga, annoyed with himself for overthinking things.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps and Ayame's scent reached his nose. Koga slightly turns around, blinking in confusion: she was approaching timidly, like if she was unsure if she should be here or not...

Ayame approached Koga and stood in front of him, griting her teeth as if she was thinking if she should just leave or stay. Koga blinked, confused:

-''...Do you need anything, Ayame...?''

Ayame closes her eyes, and keeps griting her teeth. Koga remain silent, clearly knowing what was going on: she was suffering from her loss, but...she was trying to be strong and not let anything showing...

-''...I...'', murmures Ayame, slightly opening her eyes, looking at the fire. ''...Actually...Could I sit down with you...?''

She was _asking_ him if she could sit with him...? The heck is going on...? It's _her_ territory, she had every rights to sit wherever she wanted and to do whatever pleases her...!

-''Of course you can'', frowns Koga. ''You don't have to ask those kind of things, you know...''

Ayame didn't answered, and she just slowly sat down next to him, staring at the fire, her arms around her shoulders as if she was feeling cold.

-''...Are you feeling cold...?'', asked Koga.  
-''...A little...'', murmures Ayame.

Koga remain silent, staring at the flames as well, then he carefully pulls her against him, shocking her doing so.

-''What...What are you doing...?''  
-''...You said you were cold, I'm just doing the first thing that came in my mind to keep you warm...''  
-''Oh...'', slightly blushes Ayame.

She soflty puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes:...he was so warm...she always felt safe when she was with him...

...But the real reason why she came here was to seek comfort from him.

-''...Koga...''  
-''Hm...?''  
-''...Was it hard...?''  
-''What was hard...?''  
-''...To move forward...after that your friends were murdered...''

Koga remain silent for a while, staring into the flames:...yes, it had been hard to move forward...especially when their species always considered others as their brothers and sisters.

-''...I was, yes'', he answered honestly. ''But when I found out who murdered them, and I immediately decided to avenge them...But in your case...only time will heal your pain and your sorrow.''

Ayame grits her teeth, and she started to shake a bit. Koga frowned and looked at her.

-''What's wrong...? Aren't you warm by now...?''  
-''It's...It's not that...'', says Ayame, her voice shaking. ''I...I miss him so much already...I wasn't ready for him to go...!''

Silent tears rolled down on her cheeks, as she snuggles him a bit more, seeking comfort. Koga silently held her tighter, knowing what she was going through.

-''...You were ready, Ayame...'', he murmures.  
-''How can you say that...?!'', she sniffed. ''I didn't wanted him to go !''  
-''...Ayame, he was old...'', sighs Koga. ''In my opinion...he stayed alive long enough to teach you everything you to know...he prepared you entierely for this moment, and he probably judged that you were ready...''  
-''You...You really think so...?'', sniffs Ayame.  
-''He told me, so yes, I really think so.''

They then both remain silent for a while, simply staring into the flames. No words had to be said, just being here with Koga was satisfying to Ayame's heart.

-''...Shouldn't you get some rest, Ayame...?'', carefully asked Koga.  
-''I...I couldn't sleep...'', murmures Ayame. ''After everything that happened last day, I...It was too much for me to take...''  
-''Well...you're strong, just like any of us...you'll survive your loss, Ayame.''  
-''How to be sure...? I feel so lost right now...''

Koga remain silent for a few seconds, thinking of what he should answer, then answers her question:

-''...Because we, wolves, are survivors, and we are also warriors...''

Ayame groans and gets away from him.

-''Wolves, wolves, wolves ! You and everyone only have those words in mouth !'', she exclaims, suddenly upset.  
-''But, that's what we are...!'', snaps Koga. ''I'm trying to comfort you and you just push me away because of that ?!''  
-''NO, I PUSH YOU AWAY BECAUSE WE'RE SO MUCH MORE THAN JUST ANIMALS !'', yells Ayame, standing up.  
-''What the heck are you talking about ?! We're Wolf Demons ! What else could we be ?!'', exclaims Koga, ticked off.  
-''WEITHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, WE'RE ALSO MEN AND WOMEN !''

Koga remain mute from that, and Ayame's hands were shaking in frustration. She was right, though...they were demons, yes...but they were rational and having emotions and feelings, just like any mortal have.

Koga sighs, and rubs a hand down on his face.

-''...My point still stands, Ayame...'', he murmures. ''Rather you like it or not, too, we are still survivors and warriors...''

Ayame fumes inside and throws her hands into the air.

-''I KNOW THAT !'', she shouts, exasperated.

Koga groans, then brutally stood up, facing her and glaring into her soul. Ayame felt herself shrinking from the sudden turn of events.

-''...You have to move on...'', sighs Koga, crossing his arms on his chest armor.  
-''...I can't just move on like that !'', protests Ayame. ''Where you able to move on just like that, when you found all your friends dead ?!''

Koga groans, rubbing his eyes with a hand.

-''...Not right away...'', he admits. ''...But I soon did, despite my wish to destroy Naraku to avenge my brothers wolves...''  
-''Then you are aware that what you're asking me is impossible'', replies Ayame, griting her teeth.

Koga groans again, still rubbing his eyes with his hand, then sighs before to look at her.

-''...Be that way if you wish...'', he murmures. ''But don't do anything hasty, if you cross the enemy's path...it could cost your life, and I nearly lost mine and my right arm from a corrupted Sacred Jewel shard, the day I found them all dead.''

Ayame blinks, before to frown.

-''I...I didn't knew about this...'', she murmures, looking down.

Koga puts a finger under her chin and makes her look up at him in the eyes.

-''...Please, just move on...I do not wish you to suffer the same way I did...'', he tells her.

Ayame blushes slightly, before to swallow.

-''I...it's jut...hard...'', she says, taking his hand away from her and looking down.  
-''...I am aware of that...and I promised to not let you down this time'', replies Koga, crossing his arms on his chest armor.

Ayame remain silent for a few minutes, before to look up at him and to give him a small, gentle and warm smile, with blushes.

-''...Thank you...'', she murmures.  
-''...I'm not repeating the same mistakes, am I...?'', gently smiles Koga.

Ayame shakes her head.

-''No...and I appreciate every day, every minute...every second that we are having together...'', she murmures, taking her fist to her heart. ''...And I'm wishing to learn more about my role...and to spend more time with you, alone...''

Koga blinks, confused.

-''What do you want to know...?''  
-''...What is the first thing that a Leader should always do...?''

Koga grits his teeth.

-''...You already know about that...''  
-''...A Leader is willing to give its life to protect its pack, no matter what...'', says Ayame, looking away. ''...But I'm also, and will always be, willing to give my own life to protect you...''

Koga grits his teeth more, before to suddenly grab her by the arm and to swiftly pull her into his arms into a tight embrace, earning a yelp of confusion from Ayame. Koga remain hugging her tightly, making her to blush a lot from the embrace, and encouraging her to hug him back.

-''...I am also willing to give my own life for you too, Ayame...'', murmures Koga, griting his teeth.

Koga felt awfully awkward saying that, but he was really meaning it: if he had to fail at protecting her, after what he's done, he would never forgive himself and would lose all of his pride.

Ayame felt exceptionally good about what he said ans she hugs him more tightly.

-''...I have one request...'', says Ayame.  
-''What is it...?''  
-''...I want you to train me.''

Koga takes Ayame away from him and looks at her, frowning.

-''You want me to train you...?''  
-''Yes'', nods Ayame. ''My fighting skills are good, I was trained well...but I wish us to get to know each other...through fighting.''

She then smirks mischievously in his face, earning a slight smirk from Koga. He gets away from her and playfully punches her shoulder - but not hurting her in any way -, earning another yelp from Ayame, and he smirks back at her.

-''...Your wish is my command, my Lady'', grins Koga, slightly bowing in a funny fashion way.

Ayame starts giggling from the gesture, and Koga takes the opportunity to look at her again.

She did become such a beautiful woman...smart, driven and strong willed, too...and with a lot of fighting spirit, too !

It was hard for him still to admit it, but he was slowly growing up to her...and she was quickly winning his heart...

...It's just a matter of time to when he'd finally say the words that would save her...

Koga and Ayame both remain awake for a while, before to finally go to their respective caves and to get some sleep.

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


	10. Chapter 9

**[RATING M] For language and maybe for future lemon, we're never sure how things will turn out. X'DD**

 _Hey guys, SweetFantasyDreams here. :)_

 _So, here's the ninth chapter of Wolves's Destiny, I hope that you guys will like it, I did my best to keep the story interesting so far. ~_

 _I'm so sorry for the long, long, long waiting, but you know...life keeps me busy (college especially, lol), AND I want to be sure to give you something worth reading._

 _But...I have to admit that I'm quite pleased with this chapter. I lacked inspiration (again), but I still wanted to post another chapter for you, guys...I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting, but know this: so far, everything was worth reading, and it might get slocky at times, but I'll always try to make sure that I make masterpieces of my story for the chapters._

 _I also wanted to develop some characters, and I'm happy with the results._

 _Enjoy ~ !_

 ** _I do not own any of Inuyasha CCs (Canon characters, which means: CHARACTERS BELONGING TO THE MANGA AND SHOW.)_**

 ** _I only own the FCs (Fan characters, which means: CHARACTERS CREATED BY A FAN)._**

* * *

 ** _Message(s) from the ''author'':_**

 **-1.** This chapter quote's is from the TV series _**Andromeda**_ , Season 2, episode 11.

* * *

 ** _Osamu strikes_**

 _''Here is the price of freedom:  
Your every drop of courage,  
Ounce of pain, pint of blood.  
Paid in advance.''_

* * *

The morning came quite quickly, as the sun rise on the Northern Mountains, waking up all the wildlife living there and in its surroundings.

It's been two months and it was fall, now, that Koga, Haru and Taiyô had started to train Ayame and to give her advice about being a leader, whenever she needed it.

Koga and Haru had to intervene a few times though, because Taiyô and Ayame got into some serious argues and even started to fight each other. A boiling Ayame told Taiyô that if he didn't stop to treat her like a child, that he and his tribe were to leave the Northern Mountains, before she shreds him to pieces for his insolence and stupidity.

Koga and Haru also argued with Taiyô, telling him to be more patient with her, which simply led to another fight between Taiyô and Koga and with Haru leaving them to their fight.

Right now, Ayame was in a tree, standing on a branch, watching over the group of Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons that were picking up the last fruits and fishing fishes in the river. She was glad that everyone was getting along incredibly well, and so far, her tribe was following her every order without questioning them.

While Ayame was lost in her thoughts, Yuri was fishing in the river with Shinta. The two were having a blast and splashing each other, despite the cold weather. They were laughing and giggling, without fearing anything to happen.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and all Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons looked up at the sky…simply to see it covered by Birds of Paradise !

-"M-Miss Yuri…! I'm scared !", whimpers Shinta, rushing to her and clinging to her legs.  
-"It's ok, Shinta…We're not going to let them hurt you !", tries to reassure him Yuri.

She takes him out of the river, and Kai rushes to them and grabs Shinta in his arms.

-"What's going on…?!", he exclaims, looking at the sky.  
-"I think we're being attacked…!", replies Yuri, also looking up at the sky in worry.

Ayame grits her teeth and jumps up at the top of the tree, and throws shuriken leaves at the Birds of Paradise, hitting a few of them.

-"This is Wolf Demons's territory !", she shouts. "I order you to leave, or you will definitely get annihilated !"

Some Birds of Paradises dived at her, and Ayame welcomed them by powerfully kicking them in the jaw, sending them flying skywards and hit a few of their congeners. They screamed in pain, as she had kicked them with monster strength.

Koga, Taiyô, Haru and Takehaya suddenly rushes in, along with a few members of their own tribes, and they all looked up at the sky.

-"What's going on ?!", snaps Taiyô. "Why are those filthy birds attacking us ?!"  
-"How do you want me to know ?!", snaps back Koga.  
-"Calm down, you two !", snaps Haru, not willing to support another argue between these two.  
-"We're not pups anymore, so stop fighting !", adds Yuna, looking at Koga and Taiyô with disapproval.

One of the birds suddenly dived at them and Koga was quick to brutally kick it back to where it came from. The birds also tried to attack Kaia and Shinta, but Yuri was quick to protect them and got taken into the air instead.

-"LET ME GO, YOU STUPID BIRD !", she yells, trying to kick the bird that got her in its clawed paws.  
-"Yuri !", shouts Ayame.

She jumped on the back of one of the birds as it dived at her, and forced him to fly to the one holding Yuri. She then made them crashed into each other, and both birds fell to the ground, as Yuri got free and jumped in a tree with Ayame. The birds crashed into the river, sending water to fly all around them.

Ayame and Yuri both jumped down of the tree, and Koga and the other leaders rushed to save a bunch of Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons that were being taken by the Birds of Paradise. The Leaders then rushed to Ayame and Yuri, who were ending the lives of reckless Birds of Paradise that had dived at them.

-"Are you both alright ?!", asked Taiyô.  
-"Yes, we're fine !", nods Ayame, waving a hand. "But there's too many Birds of Paradise, and they're trying to take away the young ones as much as the adults ! What can we do ?!"

Koga grits his teeth, then punches his right fist into the palm of his left hand, glaring up at the Birds of Paradise. Haru catched his gesture, and frowned, looking at Koga as he also looked back at Haru.

-"Haru, tell everyone to get behind me quickly !", orders Koga, as he looked back at the filthy birds still covering the sky.

Haru nods, knowing what he's going to do, and with the help of the other Leaders, they gather their people and they make sure they all stand back behind Koga. Koga then walks a few steps away from everybody and makes his right hand's bones cracking.

-"You filthy birds ! How dare you attack us Wolf Demons ?! Return to the mountains that you came from, or I will annihilate you all !", he shouts, snarling.  
-"And what if we don't ?", cackles a bird. "You're outnumbered, Wolf ! Give up already and let us feast on your flesh and blood !"

A few Birds of Paradise then dived at Koga, but this one suddenly makes his Goraishi to appear and shouts as he waves its claws at the birds, electrocuting and burning them to death. The dead birds fell all around, weither it's on land or in the river.

Ayame's eyes widen as she sees the Goraishi in Koga's possession.

-"The Goraishi…?! How…!"  
-"He inherited it from his ancestors !", explains Ginta.  
-"He saved our lives and the claws were bestowed upon him by the spirits !", adds Hakkaku.

Ayame was very shocked: she never knew that Koga actually inherited of this precious heirloom…!

Koga, meanwhile, aggressively waved his right hand again, electrocuting, burning and killing more Birds of Paradise, as these ones weren't giving up on their attack. The remaining birds suddenly attacked all at once, diving at the Wolf Demons and Tiger Demons, forcing all of the adults to fight them back.

Suddenly, one of the birds swiftly dived and grabbed both Yuna and Yuri in its clawed paws, before to fly off with them.

-"MISS YURI !", shouts Kai, while protecting his little brother Shinta. "MISS YUNA !"

Ayame swiftlys turns around and her face turned ghostly pale:…no…!

Ginta and Haru both heard the shouting, and they dashed after the bird, without thinking. Up there, Yuri and Yuna were kicking the bird, but it wasn't letting go of them. Yuna even brutally punched it in the teeth, but it didn't let go of them still.

-"Y-Yuna…!", exclaims Yuri, pointing in front of them. "It's going to drop us there…!"

Yuna looked, and her face turned ghostly pale: a huge waterfall was flowing vividly and a lot of debris were being carried by its strong current. Whatever the filthy bird had in mind, it knew very well that dropping them there would certainly end with them injured…or even dead !

-"NO !", shouts Yuna, as she kicks the bird even more.

Yuri also started to kick the bird in panic, but it was as if it didn't felt anything anymore. Soon, it was over the waterfall, and dropped both females down into the strong current of the waterfall. Both shrieked in terror as they fell and hit the water with a splashing sound.

It wasn't long before they start to hit tree trunks and other debris, scratching their delicate skins in the process. The river obviously took them to the point of no return, and they fell down the waterfall, screaming. As they fell, however, Yuri brutally hit rocks sticking out of the water on her right side, and she coughed out blood. Yuna, on her part, also hit rocked but her left shoulder took the hit and she yelped in pain as she brutally hit the slippery surface of the rock.

Suddenly, someone grabbed their arms and they hit the rocky wall of the waterfall, yelping in pain again. Looking up, they saw Ginta and Haru holding on their wrists, as they had catched up in time to grab them, before that the waterfall takes them down the mountains.

Yuri blinked tiredly, her vision getting blurry.

-"…H…Haru…", she quietly says.  
-"…I got you", gently smiles Haru, pulling her up carefully.

Ginta does the same with Yuna, but as soon as the girls are out of danger, a few Birds of Paradise attacked them again. With both girls unable to fight back, they were two against what seemed to be twenty Birds of Paradise.

-"Damn it !", shouts Yuna, dodging birds. "Haru, what should we do ?! They got us surrounded !"  
-"And the others are quite far from us !", adds Ginta, kicking a bird in the teeth. "BACK OFF, YOU FILTHY BIRD !"

Haru grits his teeth, as he dodges birds as well, while holding a barely conscious Yuri in his arms. Two options were offering themselves to them: either they get killed by those pathetic birds, or…they jump off the cliff, down the waterfall, and risk death or life by doing so.

Yuri coughed out more blood and it splatters on her chest armor: her state was troubling him, but his instinct told him what was best for him and them to do.

-"Ginta ! Yuna ! Jump down the waterfall !", he shouts.  
-"WHAT ?!", they both exclaimed. "WE'LL DIE !"  
-"There's a chance that we survive ! It's either being eaten by those filthy birds, or die trying to survive ! I chose the second option !"

Yuri heard it all, but she was in no way to protest or say anything. Ginta and Yuna briefly looked at each other, then dashed to get to Haru and Yuri.

-"Let's do it !", exclaimed Ginta, clenching a hand into a fist. "Koga would probably stand his ground, but we're in no way at his level !"  
-"I could stand my ground, but it's too risky !", replied Haru, turning around to face the waterfall.  
-"Whatever happens, I hope the others will be fine !", shouts Yuna.

Haru looked down at Yuri, that he was still holding in his arms.

-"Are you ready, Yuri ?", he calmly asks her.

Yuri softly nods, trusting him with her life.

With her accord, and Ginta and Yuna's accord, Haru jumped down in the waterfall, followed by Ginta, who was holding Yuna close to him.

The four disappeared into the waterfall's strong waters, screaming in fear for Ginta and Yuna. The Birds of Paradise watched them disappear and, feeling that their job was done, they flew away from the waterfall, returning to their mountains in the south-east.

* * *

Back at where the others were, Koga fried to death a lot of birds with his Goraishi, but the remaining survivors suddenly retreated and flew away straight to the mountains to the south-east.

-"They're retreating !", shouts Sakura, protecting Kai and Shinta.  
-"Koga ! Ginta and Haru went after the bird that took Yuna and Yuri !", exclaims Hakkaku, pointing the direction they had taken.

Koga, Ayame, Taiyô and Takehaya dashed in that direction, followed by Hakkaku.

They soon find the waterfall and foot prints in the ground. Koga knelt next to them and gently pat the ground, next to some clear foot prints.

-"…They fought for a while…", he murmurs, slowly looking at the cliff nearby.

He got up and approached the edge, and looked down: this was a long fall, down the waterfall…but there was no way to tell if they survived, as he knew that they had jumped down…

Ayame seemed to be following his trail of thoughts and she turned pale.

-"NO !", she shouts running to the edge of the cliff.

Koga yelped as he caught her, as she slipped on the wet surface of the rocks.

-"Ayame, enough !", he exclaims. "They jumped down the waterfall, it's clear as cristal !"  
-"But it's too dangerous !", she protests, struggling. "I smell blood…! Yuri was wounded !"  
-"Whatever happened, they jumped down the waterfall to try and stay alive !", snapped Taiyô.  
-"But…Ginta…Haru…and the girls…", pants Hakkaku, stressed out.  
-"They wouldn't have jumped if they weren't surrounded !", snapped Koga, pulling Ayame away from the edge.  
-"How can you tell…?", frowns Takehaya.  
-"Because Wolves don't back off, unless they feel that their lives are threatened ! And even so, I shouldn't be saying that, as I would stubbornly stand my ground instead of jumping down a cliff !"  
-"MY BEST FRIEND JUMPED DOWN THERE BECAUSE OF THESE FILTHY BIRDS !", yells Ayame in Koga's ear, earning a wince from him.

She brutally gets away from him, barely containing her fury and her tears of anger as she stomps back at her tribe's Den.

-"I WILL MURDER THEM ALL ! AND SINCE THEY ALLIED WITH THAT OSAMU…I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF YURI AND OUR FRIENDS DIED IN THAT FALL !"

Ayame was very upset right now: first, she lost her grandfather, and now, her best friend, along with her other friends, might be dead too…that was enough !

She was trembling, and Taiyô scoffed at her screaming.

-"Ayame, yelling won't help in any way."  
-"YOU ARE ONE TO TALK !", she yells, swiftly turning to face him. "ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS TO MAKE OTHERS ANGRY BY BEING SELFISH AND PRIDEFUL !"

For some reason, that hurt Taiyô, who grits his teeth as his arms fell down on his sides. Koga noticed this and he frowned, concerned: weird…Taiyô wasn't one to not scream back at the first insult thrown at him…

Suddenly, without giving them the time to react, Taiyô brutally kicked Ayame away and she went to hit a tree's trunk with a yelp of pain, falling on her butt afterwards.

-"…Don't you DARE assume that I'm completely selfish !", he snaps, glaring at Ayame. "My best friend jumped down that waterfall as well !"

Koga goes wide eyed at that statement: Taiyô thought of Haru as of his best friend…?!

-"I care for all of my brothers and sisters wolves, Ayame !", shouts Taiyô. "I'm only acting like this to protect myself from getting hurt ! This is all a facade !"

Taiyô clenched his hands into fists as he closes his eyes tight.

-"…It is best for a Leader to not let his emotions to be shown…this is something I learned the hard way…Leaders like us CAN'T let their emotions take over !", he snapped as he walks to Ayame, a hand reaching out to her.

Ayame closed her eyes tightly, as she thought that he was to slap her or something, but he simply grabbed her arm to help her to get up. Taiyô was gritting his teeth, thinking of what to say, as he was still feeling hurt by her words.

-"…It's time you grow up, Ayame ! Yelling is definitely not going to help in our search for our friends ! Control yourself !"

He then turned to Koga, seeking his help, as he was also feeling worried for the others.

-"Koga, what should we do ?!"

Koga blinked, still shocked at Taiyô's outburst. He then shook his head and replied:

-"…As much as it itches me to run after those f- I mean, those stupid birds, we are in no way prepared to lead an attack on them…we'll have to get prepared first…I suggest that we go back to the Den…"  
-"But…! What about Ginta ?!", protests Hakkaku.  
-"We'll create search teams, Hakkaku ! For now, let's head back to the Den !"

Takehaya had watched them all in silence, as he had nothing to say on the matter, and he was actually agreeing with Koga. Koga was worried for their friends too, but…there's nothing much they could do right now…especially with what just happened.

Defeated, both Hakkaku and Ayame slowly headed back to the Den, followed by Koga, Taiyô, and Takehaya.

* * *

Ginta groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he tried to adjust to his surroundings, his whole body aching in pain, as he remembers to have hit a lot of debris during his fall from the cliff and into the waterfall's strong current…

He was lying in the mud on the bank of a river, the waters now flowing calmly and almost quietly, and he had no idea of how long he has been unconscious, but it was the night now, and the moon was quite high in the starry sky. Ginta groaned as he got on his side, then carefully gets up, his arms shaking from the pain his body was still putting him through.

Ginta suddenly gasped, as he realized something:…wh…where was Yuna…?!

He remembered pulling her into his arms as they jumped down the cliff, to prevent her from getting more hurt than she already was…but then, darkness took over him and he fell unconscious.

Also…where were Haru and Yuri…?

Gritting his teeth, Ginta slowly got up, thanking his harsh training to have made his body to have such great resistance and stamina, even if it wasn't as strong as Koga's.

Sniffing the air, Ginta closed his eyes, trying to pick up the scents of Yuna, Haru and Yuri…just even one would do, as long as they're alive…

Ginta suddenly opened his eyes: he had picked up Yuna's scent nearby…!

Quickly, he sprinted off towards the direction that the scent was coming from, feeling worried for some reason: if anything happened to her during the fall…

Soon after, he found Yuna, lying on her belly on the bank of the river, her face facing away from him, and motionless. Ginta rushed to her and fell to his knees as he quickly turned her on her back to see her face.

Yuna was still unconscious, and she was awfully pale. Ginta grits his teeth and moves his head to her chest area and listens carefully and…

…he picked up a weak heartbeat.

Ginta he sighed in relief as he pulled away from her, then froze as he saw her blinking at him weakly: he didn't even noticed that she had awoken…!

-"Yuna…! You're awake…!", he pants, more out of relief than fear or anything.  
-"Ginta…? W…Where are we…?", she weakly asks, confused.

She tries to sit up, but yelps as a sharp pain ran through her left arm up to her shoulder and Ginta caught her before her back hit the muddy ground again, and helped her to sit up, as her face turned slightly red.

-"We…are away from the Northern Yôrô Tribe's territories", calmly says Ginta, frowning in concern. "Are you alright…?"  
-"I…I hit my left shoulder quite badly when that bird dropped me and Yuri into the waterfall's waters…", she murmurs, gritting her teeth as Ginta gently pat her shoulder. "It hurts quite a lot…"

Ginta nodded softly, then noticed how filthy their wolf furs were, soaked from the mud and the water all together. A chilly wind then suddenly blow on them and both shivered and started to shake from the cold.

-"W…We can't stay there…", murmurs Yuna, trembling.

Ginta looked around them, and his eyes caught the sight of a cave nearby. Carefully, he scooped up Yuna in his arms and got up. Yuna was red as a poppy, really not expecting him to be so straight forward.

Ginta quickly head to the cave and as soon as he got there, he went out again and came back with a bunch of branches. Before to make a camp fire, he hid the entrance of the cave with wild vines, leaving a small opening only for the smoke to get out of the cave, once he would have had made a fire. He then take a few branches out of the pile, and, soon enough, he made up a camp fire.

Yuna watched him silently the whole time, surprised to see him being so careful as to hide their presence and being so straight forward: after all, he did tell her that he wasn't the bravest wolf around…

Ginta, not realizing that she is looking at him, takes off his brown wolf fur coat off his shoulders, earning a yelp from Yuna and he jumped at hearing her doing so.

-"What are you doing…?!", gasps Yuna, looking away, a hand over her face.

Ginta blinks, not realizing what is wrong…but then he gets it, and he turns slightly red and forces a cough.

-"…Isn't it obvious…?", he murmurs, fully taking off his brown wolf fur coat and putting it down next to the fire. "I'm taking off every fur off me so it can dry off next to the fire…"  
-"B-But…You're going to be…!", gasps Yuna, getting redder.

Ginta blinks, then turns even more redder and turned away from her, still getting any fur off from him, including his insteps and his loincloth, the heat burning his face. He then takes off his chest armor and his arm guards, even though they're not made of wolf fur.

-"…You know as well as me that we might get hypothermia if we keep anything wet on us…", he murmurs, still showing her his back, as he is fully naked, now. "And you know as well as me that to stay warm in this case, is to…you know, cuddle with each other naked."

Yuna was too shocked and embarrassed to reply immediately. She discreetly takes the opportunity to admire his back, which looked quite muscled…She blushed even more at that thought.

But…he did made a point…she might got hypothermia if she kept her grey wolf furs on…

Blushing still, she slowly takes of her insteps, her arm guards and her skirt, and put them down next to the fire as well. But when she went to take off her grey wolf furs over her shoulders, she let out a grunt of pain and gritted her teeth, as she knew that she wouldn't be able to take them, and her chest armor as well, without Ginta's help…

This one had remain silent and showing his back to her, apparently lost in his thoughts. Yuna blushed even more and turned around to show him her back, then took a deep breathe:

-"…G…Ginta…?"  
-"Hm ?"  
-"I…I can't…take off my wolf furs over my shoulders, nor my chest armor…"

Gosh, this was so embarrassing…!

-"…Is it because of your shoulder…?", slowly asks Ginta, still not looking at her.  
-"Y…Yes…", she murmurs, swallowing. "C…Can you…come here and…take them off for me…?"

Ginta finally looked at her and saw that she was showing him her back. He felt as embarrassed as her about being bare naked, but this was the best way to stay warm and not risk hypothermia.

-"…Sure", he calmly answers.

He carefully got closer to her and gently detached the grey wolf furs covering her shoulders, then put them down next to the fire. Then, he found the knots that kept her chest armor tightly in place around her upper body, and undid them gently.

Yuna shivered, as she felt his warm fingers unwillingly touching her sensitive skin: he was so gentle and careful…

Finally, she felt her chest armor coming loose and Ginta took it off from her, her sensitive breasts itching a bit from the cold touching them suddenly. Ginta puts down her chest armor next to the fire, and briefly stares at her back, seeing how slender she seemed to be without it.

He then turned around and sat still, showing her his back.

-"Here, all done", he murmurs.  
-"Th…Thank you…", she murmurs back.

Both remain silent, embarrassed to be naked around each other. But soon, even if the fire was throwing off heat all over the cave, Yuna still felt the cold bite of the cold weather: after all, it was fall…

She could no longer take it and whimpered. Hearing this, Ginta slightly turned to her, frowning.

-"Are you alright…?"  
-"I…I feel cold…C…Can we…snuggle…?"

Ginta blushed a bit, but he couldn't be shy right now: they needed to keep each other warm, whether they felt comfortable or not.

Ginta slowly turned around and, carefully, not wanting to hurt her wounded shoulder, pulled her to him until she was on his lap and snuggled against his chest. Yuna turned scarlet red, not expecting that much closeness from him, while he got red from embarrassment.

They remain silent for a few minutes, before that Yuna breaks it:

-"You…huh…"  
-"…What…?"  
-"You're…being incredibly straight forward…I'm not used to this side of you…"  
-"…I might be quite clumsy, I'm still a Wolf Demon…"  
-"That's…not what I meant…"  
-"…Oh…!"

Ginta blushed a lot, now understanding what she meant.

He couldn't tell her, but…he had grown to love her…more than a friend…but he was still fearing rejection, so he didn't voiced how he felt about her…

…nor will he do just now, as she is hurt, and that, knowing her, this could turn…too hot, for both of them.

-"…I…just feel the need to protect a fellow friend…You're hurt, so it's kind of my job to tend to you while you're recovering…"  
-"…Ok…If you say so…"

They then both remain silent, and stared into the fire in silence.

* * *

Yuri was feeling very cold…and wet…and she was feeling searing pain in her right side, as her upper body was somehow lying on a rough surface that smelled like a wet trunk.

Yuri weakly opened her eyes, blinking tiredly, as the sight of the moon and stars reflecting into water came to her sight. Yuri blinked again, slowly understanding that she was still in the river, but was somehow half perched on a floating tree trunk.

However, she was feeling so weak and cold…her body was feeling numb, and she could feel herself drifting away from consciousness again.

Yuri blinked, as she suddenly wondered where Haru was. She remembered him jumping down the cliff and into the waterfall's waters, holding her into his arms, but then she fell unconscious.

Now…she was all alone…

-"…Damn it !"

Yuri barely reacted to the sudden exclamation, but she knew very well who it was.

" _…Haru…You…You found me…_ ", she thought, slightly relieved, but too weak to move.

On the river's bank, Haru did find Yuri indeed. After waking up unharmed but feeling sore, not too far away from here, he had picked up her scent and quickly followed it, to find her half lying on a floating tree trunk in the middle of the river.

Not seeing her moving, Haru didn't wasted time and dived into the water, quickly surfacing and swimming to Yuri. As he finally reached her, he could clearly see her body trembling a lot, as she breathed heavily and that her skin was definitely too pale to his taste.

Haru quickly took her off the tree trunk, and swimming back to the river's bank, holding firmly her so she don't get away from him again. He quickly got out of the water and laid her down on the ground and quickly checked her over.

Her breathing was hasty, as if she was panting, she was trembling greatly, and her delicate skin was awfully cold and pale. Heck, he couldn't tell if she was conscious, as she didn't even reacted at all so far, and it was concerning him.

-"Yuri ! Are you conscious ?!", he asked, worried.  
" _…Haru…I am…I'm just…so tired…and cold…_ ", she thought, too weak to speak.

Haru gritted his teeth: she was definitely suffering of an hypothermia…not good, not good at all !

Haru picked up Yuri in his arms, and quickly left the river, searching for a cave that would provide them shelter and protection: their enemies could very well be searching for them…

Soon enough, Haru found a cave and walked into it, then carefully puts Yuri down on the ground. He then got out of the cave and came back with a pile of branches and hid the entrance of the cave with wild vines, leaving a small opening only for the smoke to get out of the cave, once he would have made a fire. Once that was done, he immediately got to work.

Soon, a fire was burning strong and Haru didn't waste any time: he took off his grey wolf furs from his shoulders, his arm guards, his insteps and his loincloth, then put them down next to the fire. Then, he took off his chest armor and put it down next to the fire as well.

He then looked at Yuri and didn't hesitate: he carefully took off all of her white wolf furs and put them down next to the fire. Then, he also took off her chest armor and put it down next to the fire as well.

Yuri was still conscious the whole time and would have blushed in embarrassment if she wasn't so weak and tired…She was trembling and feeling very cold…even more now that Haru had taken of her whole gear. She was well aware that they were both bare naked, even if she couldn't see him…as for herself, the chilly wind blowing on her sensitive skin was more than enough for her to know that SHE was naked, too…

Haru noticed that her right side had a purple color, but he would tend to it later, for now, she needed warmth.

He carefully laid next to her and gently pulled her into his arms, keeping her close to him and careful to not hurt her injured side. He had to make her temperature go up again, and this, along with the fire nearby, was the best way to do so.

Yuri didn't know what happened next, and she fell unconscious in Haru's arms, as he was trying to save her from her hypothermia.

* * *

Back at the Northern Mountains, it was night as well, obviously.

Ayame couldn't sleep, and she was pacing around the gigantic fire camp, her hands in her back, and she was biting down on her lip, worried. Hakkaku and Keiko were watching her pacing, sitting on a rock nearby. Hakkaku was feeling great compassion for her, as he knew very well how she felt.

Both of their best friends, Ginta and Yuri, were taken from them and were forced to make a death-daring jump down a waterfall, along with Haru and Yuna. He was as worried as her about their friends, and there was little they could do right now, as it was far too dangerous and risky to venture out at night to go and search for them.

-"…Ayame, pacing around won't do anything…", he murmurs, holding his hands together and staring into the fire.  
-"I'm aware of that, but I can't help it !", exclaims Ayame. "Yuri's been my best friend for as long as I can remember ! What if…What if…"

She swallows, not wanting to finish her sentence.

Hakkaku stared at her in silence, then sighed.

-"…I feel the same about Ginta…", he murmurs. "We've never been apart, not even for a single day. But I believe in him, for that he is still a very well trained warrior, despite his clumsiness."

Ayame stopped pacing, then looked at Hakkaku and smiled softly.

-"…Yeah, you're right…When you're saying it that way…I'm sure they're all fine…"

Koga, who was watching them from one of the caves, was feeling slightly jealous: he should be the one reassuring Ayame, but…he too was worried sick for their friends, especially Ginta, knowing that he could be quite the scaredy cat, sometimes…but he believed in his friends's skills, and he knew that Ginta was just fine…and so were the others.

Hakkaku got up, said good night to Ayame and Keiko, and headed to the caves, stopping by Koga as he wasn't expecting him there.

-"Oh, hey…", he says, not sure about what he should say.  
-"…I have something to ask you, Hakkaku…", carefully says Koga.  
-"What is it ?"

Koga took a deep breathe, then asked him:

-"…Will you temporarily replace me as the Leader, while I'll be gone searching for our friends ?"

Hakkaku was taken aback by this, and was very shocked.

-"M-Me…? Are you sure about that…? I'm not exactly the strongest wolf around, you know…"  
-"You're stronger than you think, I know it", says Koga, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And you're one of my two loyal best friends. I completely trust you, and that is why I want you to replace me, for as long as I'll be gone searching for Ginta and the others."

Hakkaku didn't know what to say: he felt flattered, but also scared…what if the other members of their Tribe didn't see this from the right angle…?

He pondered on that question for a minute, and the answer was obvious: yes, the other members of their Tribe respected him and Ginta, so it wouldn't be a problem for him to temporarily take Koga's place.

Hakkaku looked up at Koga and puts his fist to his heart, nodding softly.

-"…I'll replace you, for as long as you're gone to search for Ginta and the others", he says, being serious.

Koga smiled at his answer and nods softly.

-"I'll go talk to Ayame, now."  
-"Alright, good night, Koga."  
-"Good night, Hakkaku."

Koga started heading to Ayame, who was still pacing around, despite Hakkaku's comforting words. Keiko was watching her doing so, then she got up and got in Ayame's way, forcing her to stop and to look at her.

-"…Whatever happens from now on, I wanted to let you know that you will have my support", she tells Ayame. "We're allies, and if you ever need to confide in someone, I'll be there for you."  
-"Thanks, Keiko…that means a lot to me…", gently smiles Ayame.

Just on cue, Koga arrived next to them, and Keiko apologized before to wish them 'Good night', then she left to go get some sleep.

Koga looked at Ayame for a moment, before to tell her, as if he had known her decision already:

-"…You should stay here, Ayame…"

Ayame , who was expecting something else, got ticked off and groans at him.

-"You're asking me to give up on going to search for my best friend ?!", she snapped at him.  
-"I'm just saying that you shouldn't leave your tribe unprotected", he sighed, crossing his arms on his chest armor. "I know you want to come, and I know that you're more than capable to protect yourself, Ayame…but as the Leader, if you want to come along with me, you'll have to choose someone to watch over your Tribe while you're gone."

Ayame grits her teeth: he had a point…but who could she trust…? The only one she trusted completely with her life was her best friend Yuri, and she wasn't there, she could very well be dead somewhere down that stupid waterfall…!

Ayame's arms fell next to her sides, and she was looking down, kind of defeated. She couldn't just leave her Tribe in anybody's care…she…would have to stay there while Koga was searching for their friends…which was frustrating.

" _…Damn it all…_ ", she thought, bitterly.

-"…What do you want me to do, then…?", she murmurs, gritting her teeth as she hold back tears. "I don't want to stay still, and I can't come with you, as I don't want to leave the lead of my Tribe to anyone…And Taiyô already have his hands full with his own tribe…"

Koga watched her silently, admiring her strength and beauty in this harsh instant, as it was clearly not a happy choice for her.

During the last months, he got to learn more about Ayame through their training together.

Not only was she incredibly strong and beautiful, but she was as feisty and as brave as him, and she was very smart, analyzing things quickly before to take a decision, both in her battles and in her daily life alike. She was also incredibly fierce and mischievous, when she wanted to. However…she was highly emotional, which could sometimes cause her to take life-risking decisions (such as when she tried to safe him from that Naraku's hair demon, with her iris flower). But above all of that, she was undenyingly faithful, and always tried to see the good side in everything and everyone, despite the darkness lurking around her, since that he broke his previous vow to her…

All those little things about her…they all grew on him, slowly.

Koga sighs, and he gently pulls her into a firm, but warm hug, slightly confusing her in the process. Ayame blushed a bit, but she hugged him back and remain silent, still waiting for his answer.

-"…I would like you to come with me, but unfortunately, you will have to stay here and watch over your Tribe…"

Ayame grits her teeth, then pushes him away, looking up at him with upset eyes.

-"I…I can't ! Even if you're asking me that nicely, I can't stay here while you go and search for them ! Call me selfish if you want, I don't care ! I will come with you, once I have found someone to replace me temporarily !", she shout at him.

Koga groaned and puts a hand on his face: she was also as stubborn as him…but this situation wasn't going to end well if he doesn't stand his ground to her.

-"…Ayame, I order you to stay here."  
-"YOU DON'T GET TO ORDER ME AROUND ON MY TERRITORY, YOU FOOL !", yells Ayame, suddenly mad. "I AM A LEADER, AND IF I WISH TO SAVE MY FRIENDS, I WILL SAVE THEM !"

Koga jumped at her yelling and grits his teeth as the situation was actually getting worse by the minute.

-"I just told you that you can't leave your Tribe because you're still very new at being a Leader and that your Tribe needs you !"  
-"SO DOES YOURS !"  
-"I asked Hakkaku to back me up on this !"  
-"YOU RAN AFTER KAGOME AND NARAKU WITHOUT YOUR PACK FOLLOWING YOU THE WHOLE TIME ! IF YOU CAN DO THAT, THEN SO CAN I !"

Koga was getting tired of arguing with her and he got ticked off.

-"For the love of- FINE, DO AS YOU WISH, YOU STUBBORN WOMAN !"  
-"DAMN RIGHT I WILL, YOU JERK !"

Nearby, Taiyô was watching them arguing continuously, and let out a sigh, slowly thinking about proposing Ayame to replace her temporarily so she could join Koga in searching for their friends…

…but should he actually do it…?

* * *

In the mountains of the south-east, a hysterical laugh is heard, as the surviving Birds of Paradise told Osamu what they did and how their assault went.

He was clearly pleased, and made his fist cracks, relishing at the idea that this assault might have caused the stupid wolves to go berserk in anger and sorrow, from losing four of their wolf brothers and wolf sisters.

As for Takehaya…he knew that he was still there with his Tribe and with the wolves…that idiot thought that he could help them fighting against him…

Osamu punched the rocky wall nearby, snarling in pure hate and disgust at his rival.

-"…I will lead the next attack...", he suddenly grinned evily.  
-"When shall we attack again, Sir ?", asked a bird.  
-"In two weeks…we shall attack in two weeks, and this time, there won't be retreating until we get what we're looking for…"

Osamu had a very good idea of what he was looking for…two targets, one that was very dear to Takehaya, the other being an interesting target that he wanted to capture for his own pleasure…

Those Wolf Demons…and Takehaya and his Tribe…they were better to be ready to fight for their lives, because the next time he strikes, blood will be shed more than it already has been, today…

* * *

 _Please, if you like the story so far, bare with me._

 _I'll do my best to keep on writing chapters as great and interesting as possible. :) I didn't planned on how many chapters there will be, but I will try to make the story interesting and worth to read._

 _I'll still be glad to get your reviews and your ideas (don't be shy, send me your ideas ! ~), both will greatly help me, if I have mistaken something (or if I have made mistakes with words and verbs X'D) and that it was pointed out. ^^_

 _Thanks for reading !_


End file.
